Paper Cranes
by Ink on a Page
Summary: What would happen if Rin and Sesshomaru hadn't met until later? How would things be different? Would there be a happy ending? As Rin is torn between a stable life in a village and starting afresh at Sesshomaru's estate, a war rages that could threaten to consume all youkai in existence. Rated T for some violence, subject to possible change. Slightly AU. SessxRin
1. The Wedding

Hi guys! I'm back!

It's been a long time, I know, and I'm so sorry I haven't been very present over the past few months. I've missed FanFiction so much, and I have another three stories in the works. I can't express how excited I am about it all!

Just a short note: This story is going to be pretty different from _Rin's Love_ as one might hope. The next chapter will contain some more information, so I hope you stick around to read it. All I can really say is just trust me on this one.

This chapter's very short, so please continue on with it! I encourage you to stick with it despite the fact that it's not super fast paced in the beginning.

And here's the vocab list!

Wataboshi- Japanese wedding hood, sort of like a veil, typically made of silk  
Shiromuku – a pure-white silk kimono used for Japanese weddings  
Daimyo – a powerful, landholding ruler of an area that were relevant through the mid-19th century in Japan  
Hakama – loose-fitting pants  
Obi – thick belt of the kimono  
Tokkuri – sake serving flask

* * *

Today is my wedding day.

The wataboshi droops low over my eyes, obscuring my vision, the hair pins apparently having failed to fulfill their duty. I want to raise my hand to move the hood into its place, but I am to remain stock still, waiting demurely for my husband-to-be to arrive. Instead of traditional silk, the thick white hood is made from cotton as the last girl who had worn the village's silk wataboshi had dragged it through the mud after getting drunk from sake. Nobody had said anything at the time, but the glares had been obvious enough. Such an expensive commodity that the village shared should not have been treated so lightly. The morning after her ceremony, she had shown up with bruises on her arms and legs that were not entirely concealed by her navy work clothes. Presumably, her new husband had taken it upon himself to punish her soundly for her carelessness, an act to which the rest of the village did not dissent.

_Stupid, silly girl_, I think to myself. Eri had always been a fool, but at least now she had the company of two children to keep her daft self busy.

So, now, instead of a traditional silk, my bridal hood is fashioned from a rough, cheap cotton fabric gathered at the last minute for my wedding. The middle-aged village miko had smiled warmly when she had presented the wataboshi to me, exposing her uneven teeth that were yellowed from three decades of drinking tea. I had managed to scrape a meager smile to show my gratitude, but honestly, I can't say that anything other than social obligation motivated it.

Now, however, looking down at the shiromuku which had been worn by so many brides before me, I regret having a wataboshi at all; the newly starched and pure, lily-whiteness of it only makes the old kimono I wear seem all the dingier. Having passed through many hands before reaching mine, it had been through far too much to remain as beautiful as it might once have been. The silk had been sullied over time, leaving it a sickly, pallid shade of mottled cream rather than the snowy pearl it must have once been. I turned the sleeves over again and again in my fingers, trying to quell the nausea rising in pit of my stomach. As the fabric slips through my fingertips, I see the stains of dirt and food which tarnished what might have been beautiful once. The local daimyo's mother had purchased it for the village as a sign of her graciousness as the majority of the families here were far too poor to afford their own silk wedding kimono. I scoff at the thought. _More to please and congratulate herself on her generosity. They think we're all worthless, parasitic vassals_.

Hot tears of anger sting my eyes as I sit under the pounding rays of the blistering sun. The injustice of this day is rising like a flood inside me, threatening to drown me. Looking down at my clenched left hand, I spread my fingers for a moment, revealing the small, white paper crane which had been left on my windowsill the night before. Sweat has softened the crisp lines of the folds, and my heart flutters lightly when I remember that his hands must have touched this same paper just hours earlier. A tear finally breaks free and rolls down my cheek, dropping onto the wing of the crane, withering the fragile paper.

The small crowd that has gathered goes quiet. I know he is here, my husband-to-be. I force my eyes to dry up for I can no fidget in the slightest now that he has come. I am paralyzed, turned to stone in my own body, yet remain subject to the turmoil of emotions still raging inside me. He kneels next to me, and from my downward-cast gaze, I can only see the faded black of cotton hakama and his hands tanned the color of oak from working under the sun year-round.

He touches my wrist and I know it's time to rise and walk. A wedding party of eight surrounds me and I'm led to a wooden dais where there are cushions for us to kneel on. Even as we walk, I can't bring myself to meet his eyes. I see only the stained socks and rough sandals that cover his calloused feet.

A priest begins reading the ceremonial mantras with a voice sandpapered to a rough whisper by the years and already my attention is drifting. The silk stifles my breath and I feel like I'm being suffocated even though the obi of the kimono isn't fastened all that tight. The scorching summer sun pounds into my clothing and I'm fairly certain that I'm being cooked from the inside of my kimono. Whoever thought a summer wedding was a good idea was an idiot.

The priest pauses for a moment and I realize the sake is being poured. I clench my fists even tighter, sweat beading up in my palms. I hear the soft thud of the ceramic tokkuri on wood, the sound mixing with the erratic thumps of my heart. The cup is passed to me and I rotate the cup to avoid the spot where his mouth has already touched it. I sip, wishing I could gulp the whole thing down to dull my nerves and quell the nausea rising in my stomach, but the cup is to be passed twice more between us. I know that if it has to be refilled before we finish the ceremony, then rumors would fly about omens of a bad marriage which is the last thing I need on the long list of sins already against my name.

Our hands brush and the clammy moisture of his palms dampen my own. I cringe inwardly as for the final time I sip what is left of the sake.

Today is my wedding day, and I don't want to be married.

* * *

A short chapter, I know, which is why I posted two today =) I hope you enjoy! If you're at all confused about why this is listed as a Rin and Sesshomaru story, let me just say once again: trust me. Keep reading and you'll hear more about him soon =P

As always, thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated! Please let me know if there's something that concerns you or you would like to see more of. Criticism can be a writer's best friend.


	2. Laundry Day

**Please read the next two paragraphs before continuing on with the chapter!**

This is a sort of an AU: Inuyasha doesn't exist (ironic, isn't it that the main character doesn't exist?). Therefore, Kagome has never come to the feudal era. Sesshomaru is still ruler of the Western Lands, and everything else, including the time period, is the same with a few changes in ways characters have died and whatnot. Whereas _Rin's Love_ (my other story) was more about what would happen when Rin grows up, this is more of a story of what would happen had Rin never met Sesshomaru in her early life. Another thing to think about is how Sesshomaru's perception of humans was influenced by his father's betrayal.

The other major thing I hope you will recognize and stick with through the first parts of the chapter: **Rin is going to be not that likeable of a character for a while**. She's honestly going to be a little bratty and selfish to say the least. That being said, please have patience with her and watch both her and Sesshomaru grow! In the meantime, there will be plenty of other characters to like. Also, **Though Sesshomaru is not immediately present, he will be around very soon.** So please have patience =)

Vocab list:

Futon – soft, squishy comforter-like bed that's laid out on the floor at night and rolled up in the day  
Okayu – rice porridge  
Youkai – demons  
Miso – a thick paste used in dishes to cook; commonly used to make a light broth-based soup

* * *

I rise before the sun, leaving my pallet unkempt on the floor. Kento, my husband (oh how I destest the taste of his name on my tongue), covers half of it still passed out in a sweaty coma from the miserable attempt at coupling of the night before. What lies were the covertly whispered words of the other girls on the taboo subject of sex. Some who had given themselves too early had spoken of pleasure, and a little of the pain, but mostly of the romance, the intrigue, the intimacy. I scoff at the naivety of their words, but more so at myself for having believed them. They were probably a bunch of gossips, girls making up the "what-happens-after" the fairytale ending. I look back at my new husband, wishing that a glare could make him evaporate on the spot. Alas, even after I throw all my energy into hating him and wishing he didn't exist, he still lay stubbornly on _my_ futon, solid as a rock, his sweat and now covering it in a thin film of filth.

My body feels dirty and I desperately wish that I could take a nice, long bath to wash off his scent on me, but there's no possibility of that. Hot baths could only been taken once, maybe twice a week as good soap was more expensive than he could afford. Instead, he said, I would have to settle for washing myself with water. Kento had mentioned some other guidelines to live by in his house, but after hearing the bit about the baths, I had stopped listening.

I half worry about waking him as I slip out the sliding door of my new "home", but then I think better of it and am as noisy as I please. He drank so much last night that he'll probably be out until noon at the least. I reach the village's main stream shortly; if there's one benefit of having married Kento, it's living in a home close to the stream but still far away enough from the forest to not have to worry about the occasional demon. _Then again_, I think, _a simple stream can hardly outweigh the misfortune of being given to a man ten years your senior to essentially be his servant_.

I sigh as I plop my legs into the water, pulling my thin robe up to my thighs which is much further than I know is acceptable, but at this point, I really have no interest in what others think. I've spent far too long worrying about the acceptance of others. Besides, dawn is barely breaking across the sky, so not many people will be up quite yet. I hear the soft rustle of grass and I'm about to curse whoever takes one more step towards me when the soft brown eyes of Kohaku appear in front of mine.

"Kohaku-kun," I breathe softly, even coyly, as I pointedly tug the hem of my robe down to hide my exposed thighs. He does as I expect, following my hands and not my words. His face flushes a gentle shade of pink as he sits next to me by the stream.

"You're up awfully early, aren't you Rin-chan?" he said, pushing my shoulder lightly with his. I rock back and lean into him, pouting my lips. "It was your wedding last night, wasn't it? Shouldn't you be tired from all the festivities?"

I scowl inwardly, but don't let it show on my face. I don't know if he's referencing what I think he is, so I feign stupidity. "Oh, well, I fell asleep early last night because I was so tired. And, well, I guess I just couldn't sleep. It doesn't quite feel like home, yet, not the way it used to when we lived so close to each other."

"Yes, your absence has been felt. Sango misses having you around."

I fight to keep my face composed as a fire ignites in my chest. "I doubt your sister wishes I were back," I sigh, my eyes narrowed. After all, she was the one of the women who had decided on Kento as my match after my adopted mother remarried and moved, leaving me alone in this godforsaken place. However, I couldn't blame her for much. Kyouko, the woman who had taken me in as a young child had finally decided to remarry after raising me for well over ten years. The rest of my family had either died or had left to fight in the war, leaving me an orphan without anyone in the world save herself. She had been a sweet woman who had taken care of me well, but after she moved to her new husband's village, I had become an orphan once more. For the past two months, I had been shuffled from household to household throughout the village, staying the longest with Sango before it was decided that I was by far old enough to marry.

"No, Rin, don't say that. She really does. I miss you, too." He smiles, and I feel the resentment against his sister drain from me.

I am not the most beautiful girl in the village; that title unfortunately goes to Mika who is a rather empty-headed girl three years my junior. However, I am, without a doubt, far more clever and charming than any other woman (perhaps even man) in Shiramura which more than makes up for my deficiencies in appearance. My nose is a little too long, my chin broader than I would like; overall, I give the appearance of being too sharp and the softness men typically desire is absent. My height is on par with most of the other women, but I'm slightly too thin to fill a kimono well. As for my eyes, they lack the luster that Mika's green-tinged ones have; instead, mine are nearly as black as the night sky, but it is a darkness I have watched many men get lost in.

Kohaku, however, has all of the reservations that other men are wanting of. I have received fifteen marriage proposals to date, but not one of them has been from him. All the boys that had been enraptured by my charm a year ago were now in far off lands fighting in the war, thus striking their names off the list of potential suitors when it was decided that I would marry. Though Kohaku's name had been mentioned briefly as a potential husband, that idea had been shot down as soon as soon as I had shown any interest. _No, no_, they had said._ He is a demon slayer and travels far too often. She would be left alone while he is away in other villages which isn't at all suitable for a woman._

_Especially these days_, another woman had piped up. _It is far too dangerous for a girl to be left alone with all these raids we've had lately_.

These bandits and robbers who had been passing through the village were most often soldiers who had deserted the war after being driven mad by the horrors that lay before them. All the young and able men from villages for miles around had been summoned by order of one of the emperor's generals to fight and reclaim territory stolen from the humans by demon lords. Many soldiers witnessed their friends and comrades being eaten alive or torn in half by demons right in front of their eyes, or so the stories of those who had fought and survived went. Kento, who had already fought for the emperor before for a short stint many years earlier, was exempt from this call to arms and thus was decided upon as the man I would spend the rest of my days with.

I move my hand to rest on top of Kohaku's which lies absentmindedly on his thigh. My blood quickens when our fingers meet and I look up through my eyelashes to see his response. He's looking down at me intently, though with an expression I can't quite fully read. Longing? A little bit; this is an emotion I'm quite familiar with in the eyes of other men. Pain, too, and something else… Oh, why was he always so hard to read? Men often have eyes that are open books, almost begging you to hear their story. His, though, are always clouded with a mist I can't seem to recognize.

I trace patterns on the back of his hand lightly with my fingers, and I feel him shiver a little.

"Rin, don't…" he whispers. "Stop it."

"Don't… what?" I smile innocently, and his look sharpens to focus on something beyond me.

"My dear wife!" The exclamation shatters the small world I've woven for Kohaku and I can tell from the expression on his face that there's no chance of recalling him.

"Oh, _husband_." The latter word sticks in my throat, but I finally squeeze it out as I rise from the ground. "Good morning. I didn't think you would be awake so early." I fear for a moment that he might have realized what I was doing, but his smile shows nothing save for cheerfulness.

"I rise with the sun," he says brightly. "How are you today, Kohaku-kun? Everything all right?"

"Ueno-san," Kohaku says as he too gets up, using my new last name to address my husband. "I came to see how Rin was faring this morning. I did not mean to keep her from her daily duties."

Daily duties? I choke internally on the words. As if I would have anything to do with this man's work.

"Oh, don't worry about that Kohaku-kun. Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Kohaku smiles politely and replies in the negative, mentioning that he must begin his own errands. He bows once more before walking back in the direction of Sango's house. I long to call after his retreating shadow, but I bite down on my tongue to kill the urge.

Kento approaches me, touching me lightly on the shoulder. I flinch. Turning to meet his eyes, I find him looking expectantly at me as he begins to guide me back to his home. My feet drag as if they've been weighted with lead. All I want to do is call for Kohaku to come back, but I know he's far out of earshot by now.

When we reach the house, Kento extracts a pot from some unknown cupboard or trunk or closet; I haven't really been paying attention. Frankly, if he actually expects me to take part in any cleaning of his hut or cooking of his meals, then he's in for a poor surprise. I hadn't agreed to this marriage in which I was simply given away to the only available owner. If I was made to be an animal, then I would be as stubborn as one.

Kento sets the pot at my feet which makes a heavy thud on the tatami mats. "I like my porridge plain, not too thick. Is that all right with you?"

I simply stare at him with the most contemptuous look on my face that I can muster. "Well, if we're placing our orders, then I would like some miso soup this morning."

Finally, after a long paused and confused look, he finally manages to choke out an "Excuse me?"

"Last night, you gave me your rules, and now I've decided to give you mine. Look, I am your wife by name only. Whatever you _think_ I am supposed to do, I won't. I will not make you breakfast or wash your clothes or clean your floors or anything that you think I am obligated to do."

I wait for the storm to come. When he walks over to me, I expect him to yell at me, to call me an incompetent girl, hit me, or perhaps even ask for the marriage to be annulled. Instead, he does what I least expect: he grabs my shoulders and pulls me close against him in a hug.

"There, there, Rin. I've been too hard on you, a girl who has never married before. The rules, last night, it was the sake talking. Please, forgive me. I should've understood that you wouldn't know your way around, having grown up without a true mother."

I feel my pride wither in my chest. This man will never be angry or harsh, just a kindhearted fool. I deflate. If he had been a bull, then there would've been someone to butt heads with; but no, he's soft as a kitten. I had misestimated Kento with his large figure and now there was nothing left but go along for the ride for now. Clearly, cruel words weren't going to work on him.

Pulling away from his chest which still smells of alcohol from last night's festivities, I straighten my clothes and put on a sweet smile which every muscle in my face resists. "Thank you… _husband_," the word catches once more in my throat like bitter medicine, "for understanding. It can be hard for me to get used to something new."

"Come here. Let's go get some water from the river to make the porridge. You like okayu, don't you?"

I simply smile sweetly in response as he leads me out of the door of my new home. In fact, I don't like okayu. People here in Shiramura water it down to soup-like consistency as hardly anyone here can afford to make it as it should be: thick and full of herbs and spices like my brother used to make for me. It becomes as flavorless as water, not even worthy of the name "mush". However, I know that if I play along and act the part of a new wife, a girl still unlearned in the ways of womanhood, then I can eventually have my way. If I was going to be married to a man against my will, my life with him will still be on my own terms. Pretend to be incompetent enough, and he'll take care of all the work for me.

Soon, my new husband has a fire kindled outside as the inside stove is in desperate need of repair. The pot is hung over it, the water inside beginning to boil. "See, my dear?" he calls to me as he shows me how to use flint to light the fire and places dry leaves in my hand so I can feel the texture and know what works best for kindling. I smile and nod once more, weaving "I see now," and "Is that so?" into the conversation so it appears as if I'm actually paying attention. The sun is hot on my black hair and my legs ache from squatting next to the river and fire.

"If you ever need me to carry the water, I understand. This pot is quite old and heavy. Good quality though. Cast iron." He grins at me almost as if he's proud of this fact. I nod and simper once more, but inside I'm dying. As if I would ever need his help for anything.

All in all, Kento is not an unhandsome man; he has dark brown hair and simple, clear brown eyes. They are of a kind man, easy to read, not at all like the misted depths of Kohaku's. He's tall and broad-shouldered, giving off the air of a small bear. Kento is a little more than ten years older than me, in his early thirties, but despite this age difference, he isn't as smart as I am. I'm pretty sure he can't even read; however, I hear this is fairly common outside of our village. We were lucky enough to have a monk who insisted that all the children be taught their characters. I think he moved to the village about five years ago, but beyond that, I know hardly anything about the man I just married.

After we breakfast on rice porridge in silence, Kento offers me an official tour of his, as he said, "modest home", and said that he would like to show me his small fields in which he planted tomatoes, green onions, cabbage, and other vegetables to sell at market for a little profit. Most everyone in Shiramura subsists on their own gardens and fields, selling and trading a small portion in order to buy things they don't have. Kento tells me cheerfully that the time to sow radish seeds was fast approaching and that he would teach me how to care for the plants. I smile weakly at the thought of working out in the heat, bent low over dirt fields like I had seen a thousand other wives do and had sworn to myself I would never become. Spit in one hand, wish in the other is how the saying goes, isn't it?

The day goes by fast, but by mid-afternoon I'm feeling pretty tired. I know Kento can tell I'm exhausted, and he encourages me to go lay down which I'm grateful for. More than anything else, I want to rest. He tells me that I should nap while he runs to the trade center of the town to pick up some more tea leaves for this evening. I smile one last time and wave gently as I shut the door. The instant his shadow leaves the threshold I feel my mouth collapse into a frown.

I go to the back bedroom where my small trunk of personal belongings rests and lift the lid. On top, the slightly crumpled paper crane from my wedding rests with its wings aloft as if it has been waiting for me. I take it gently in my hands, wishing that folding a thousand of these could grant my wish and turn me into a bird, free from the tethers of this house, this village, this land. Kohaku first taught me how to make paper cranes when I was five. Since then, it had been our way of communicating, telling each other that we needed something or were thinking of the other. Simply leave a crane on the other's windowsill, and they will come to you.

Lying on the still unfolded futon, I place the paper crane on my chest, watching it rise and fall with my breathing until I eventually drift off to sleep.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Two weeks have passed and already I've grudgingly fallen into the rhythm of the daily chores that Kento has assigned me. I did win small battles, however, such as the scrubbing of floors and beating of carpets. I feigned a combination of fragility and ignorance of household tasks and managed to delegate those mundane tasks to him. Much to my annoyance, I found Kento to be completely immune to my tantrums. No matter how loud I raised my voice, he stood in front of me, smiling stupidly and trying to calm me with murmurs of "hush hush, my little wife," always attributing to my rages to the fact that I was new to "this sort of life". I hadn't even been able to meet with Kohaku as he and Sango have been gone for nearly a fortnight, hopping from village to village ash demon complaints poured in2.

I sigh in frustration upon these remembrances. It's getting to be mid-morning and I know that it's best to do the laundry before the day heats up any more, so I drag myself from the futon and trudge out the door, laundry basket tucked under my arm. Kento has long since gone to the fields and is tending to the tiny green sprouts that are popping up through the dirt.

I reach the stream where several other wives, all older than I am, are already tending to their laundry. I intentionally avoid their gazes, hoping that they'll leave me be. I'm staring intently at a far corner further down the river where I can sit in peace when somebody calls out, "Ueno-san!"

Instinctively, I turn around, shielding my eyes from the bright sun with my hand, searching for any sign of my husband who constantly checks on me to make sure I'm all right. It's several moments before I realize that the women are calling for me by my new last name. I cringe slightly at the realization before turning back towards them and putting on a wide, albeit fake, smile. "Good morning!" I call as I haul my basket towards where they're already sitting with their feet dangling in the cool water.

"How have you been doing? It's been quite a while since we've seen you last!" says a woman whose face I remember but whose name slips my mind.

"Oh, you know," I reply mildly as I set the basket down on the grass and search for the bar of soap I had tossed into the pile of clothes.

The five women chuckle and titter, and I think I can feel my eye beginning to twitch. Just a few weeks ago, I probably would've been the main topic of their gossip circles, but now that I was married, apparently, I was expected to become one of them. Still, I smile pleasantly enough and respond sufficiently to their questions, and soon the conversation turns from my new life to the daily lives of the inhabitants of the village. They start muttering about the butcher's daughter and the lumberjack's son, and I grow bored of their conversation.

_What helpless old biddies_, I think as I savagely scrub at a spot of soy sauce on a white robe. _Always gossiping and rumor mongering. Too bored with their own pitiful lives, I suppose._ I'm finished washing off the soiled shirt feeling rather pleased with my handiwork, when the sound of Kohaku's name catches my intention.

"…Oh yes," one woman says. "Any day now, to be sure."

"Well, you know, they've always seemed like they would make a good match, Mika and Kohaku."

I nearly topple into the water. Kohaku and _Mika_? "Oh for the love of God you have _got_ to be joking!" I want to cry out to the women, but I simply mouth like a fish out of water. The soap slips from my hand, and I come to my senses. One of the women snatches it out of the water as it begins to rush downstream.

"Careful, Rin-chan! You wouldn't want to lose that. Even someone as sweet as Kento-san wouldn't be happy if you lost your soap. I mean, we all have at one point," she says to general laughter from the group, "but you should definitely keep your marriage happy as long as possible!"

I thank her and laugh lightly myself. I can see the group losing their focus, so I force them to come back to the topic at hand. "So, Kohaku and Mika are to be engaged?" I ask innocently, turning my face back to the laundry.

"Why yes, isn't it obvious? I mean, nothing official has happened yet, but anyone can plainly see…" whispers a woman with a graying bun.

"I thought you of all people would know, Rin-chan! I mean, you and Kohaku have been thick as thieves since you were old enough to follow him around!" the woman who caught my soap said.

I'm speechless as they stare at me expectantly, eyes wide and hungry for gossip fodder. "I… I…" Stuttering as I stumble for words, my mind races trying to process what information they have just given me. "Well, with men, you never really know, do you?" I conclude, shrugging my shoulders.

The other women look at each other and nod sagely. However, I know what they say can't be true. If Kohaku couldn't marry me because he was a demon hunter and constantly absent from the village, then he most certainly couldn't marry Mika, who was far more fragile and incompetent than I have _ever_ pretended to be for the sake of a man's attention.

Their gossip shifts focus once more, now to the latest information from the warfront. I think three of the women present had sons who were off fighting, but I couldn't be sure. The only reason Kohaku hadn't been dragged off was because he himself fought demons on a daily basis and had no real reason to be put in an army to do the same thing. To be honest, I found war news dreadfully dull and my mind tended to drift anytime the dreary subject was brought up. The human generals apparently had had some small successes, slowly spreading the emperor's territory, but even those are probably exaggerated. By the time I'm on my last shirt, the topic of the conversation has changed once more.

"Yes, yes, he really must control that daughter of his! If he doesn't, he might find one day that she's run off to the Western Lands!"

The other women giggle scandalously at this and I scoff. Our village of Shiramura had been reclaimed fifteen years ago from the Western Lands as part of a different stage of the war. Apparently, being located on the very outer skirts of the lands, it had been taken without a fight from the great demon who reigned the territory. While Shiramura had been part of the Western Lands, however, from time to time there were girls who, as rumor has it, would run off to the great demon's castle to seek work, opting for a life of celibacy rather than marry an undesirable man from their village.

I must admit, upon hearing that Kento was to be my new husband, the idea did briefly cross my mind, but for no longer than a second. The ruler of the lands was notoriously vicious, and many if not all of the girls came back within a few days, shamefaced and refusing to speak of their visit. Even though it had been well over a decade since any girl had attempted this, the old wives of the village still loved to use this as a suggestion for any girl who stepped out of line.

The older woman with the bun continues to giggle. "Oh, yes, well, from what I hear, the demon lord there is quite handsome. Now and then, I don't think I would mind running away there myself!"

Another woman gasps and slaps her lightly on the arm. "Mayumi! What are you saying?! You are quite the scandal."

"I hear he has hair the color of moonlight!" pipes in a short woman.

"And eyes like gold!" chimes another.

"Don't be silly. His eyes are solid black and will suck out your soul if you meet his gaze. And his canine teeth can suck the blood directly from your veins."

"He's supposed to be so tall…" says one with a dreamy look in her eye.

"And I bet he's awfully muscular! All the youkai men are," says one woman, elbowing another. They all break out into a chorus of laughter, and I half-smile at their simple-mindedness. _Let them meet a demon up close and see if they're still talking about 'muscles' then_, I think to myself. I've heard enough of Kohaku's stories to know that looks are often deceiving when it comes to demons.

"Do your husbands know what you're saying about the Lord Sesshomaru?" a familiar male voice chimes in from behind us. I want to jump up and cry out in delight, throw my arms around Kohaku's neck in delight, but I remember that people are watching and abstain from the action.

"Oh, Kohaku-kun!" the bun-lady says, her eyelashes fluttering. "How are you doing? Back from your work, I see? All went well I hope."

"Indeed, Nanami-san," he says with small bow. "Rin-san," he says, turning to face me, "Would you like help carrying the basket back?"

I flush in pleasure and agree without hesitation. We both say our goodbyes to the women and then start the walk back to Kento's home.

"So, the trip went well?" I venture tentatively.

"Yeah, nothing more than a few overgrown lizard and boar youkai. Nothing that Sango and I couldn't handle," he says, grinning.

I return his smile. "I'm just glad you came as my savior. Those women are so intolerable! Always digging around in other people's lives…"

He nods in agreement. I'm just about to ask him coyly about the rumors concerning him and Mika when he says, "Speaking of Lord Sesshomaru, however, the generals seem to be thinking about pushing back on his boarders again."

My excitement dwindles. War talk again. Even if it's Kohaku who begins the topic, I can't bring myself to react with anything but feigned interest. He gets the look in his eye that I don't understand and something in his voice changes. I don't know what it is with people and wars. I can't go a single day without hearing someone mention the war or hope the war will do this or that. Kohaku continues discussing it at some length until we reach the house. I invite him inside and he sets down the basket.

"This is a nice home that you have," he says.

"Well, yes," I reply. "But, it's not the same without getting to see you." My adopted mother's home and his had been nearly next door to one another, undoubtedly another reason for our deep childhood bond. "Do you remember those nights we would sneak out together and see how far we could get into the forest?"

"Yeah, I do," he laughed softly. "We'd used to catch fireflies too and try to keep them as pets."

"That never did work out well," I agree as I step closer to him. "Why can't we go back to those days?"

"Because time moves on. You have a new life now," he says, gesturing at the walls of the house. "Both of our lives have changed a lot."

"Yes, that may be so." I inch closer, testing the space between us. My lids lower and I look up at him as I put a hand on his chest. "But don't you realize? The thing I've always wanted, will always want, is you."

"Rin," he says, his voice sharpening. "You know that's not true."

I run my fingers down his arm until our hands touch. "But Kohaku, it is true!"

"It isn't, Rin," he states flatly. "We were nothing more than friends until you needed a husband."

"That's not true," I say once more, though this time my confidence falters.

"Besides, you're married. I won't let you do this to Ueno-san. He's a good man and deserves much better than what you're doing to him. And for me…"

"And for you… what?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"There's someone else, Rin."

I feel my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. "There's… what?"

"There's someone I'm in love with, Rin. You know that it's true."

I feel tears start to well up in my eyes. "You're lying, I know you are!"

He looks back at me, watching my tears. "Now, Rin. Don't cry, don't." He pulls me into his chest and I don't resist. I look up at his face. His eyes have softened now.

"It's not true…" I murmur as I push up on my toes, pressing my mouth to his. For a moment, there's no hesitation; neither he nor I moves. As I draw my hand to his face, he breaks the kiss, a hard look in his eye.

"I've only ever wanted to be friends with you, Rin. We were like brother and sister until you started all this," he waves his hands in the air, searching for words, "_nonsense_. I've watched you play these games a thousand other times with a thousand other men, and I'm not going to be reduced to one of them. Until you learn to understand yourself, your place, and respect my feelings, then don't bother finding me. Until then, we are nothing to each other."

Kohaku storms out of the house, slamming the sliding door closed so hard that the house shakes. I stand there, hands raised to my lips, frozen by Kohaku's words until I hear the sound of Kento's footfall on the porch.

* * *

Now, before any of you quit this story, it **is** a Sessshomaru/Rin story. I swear! Just… (you're going to kill me for saying this so often) trust me. Though it's a little slow going at first, I promise you it will pick up =)

I think it's fair if I share that one major influence on this story that will affect the first half or so is _Gone With the Wind_ by Margaret Mitchell. If you haven't read it or seen the movie (the book is so much better, of course), I recommend that you do as it is a classic and it's good. If you know the story, then the direction of _Paper Cranes_ might be pretty clear. However, things won't go totally as GWTW does. Expect a lot of differences =) But character-wise, there will be some strong similarities.

On a cultural note: if you didn't know, there's a legend that folding a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish. Keep this in mind as you continue to read.

As always, reviews are appreciated! Feel free to tell me anything that you liked or didn't like, or perhaps didn't understand! Criticism is the best tool for making writing and stories better!


	3. Fires

How's everyone's summer going? Gearing up for school to start again?

All right guys! Here's the next chapter. Again, as I'll be saying for the next few chapters, please stick with it! I promise you, great action is coming up! Little bit of a twist in this chapter ;D

Also: **a big thanks to all of the reviewers!** If you haven't read my other work, then, just to let you know, I always respond to every review at the end of each chapter. I feel like it's a good way to stay in touch with you guys and get your feedback on what's going on.

Side note: while in Japanese, everyone refers directly to another person in conversation with the suffixes –san, -kun, -sama, and –chan unless they are very familiar acquaintances. I won't necessarily do that with the general characters (other than Sesshomaru) unless it's important there's a distinction. It gets a little repetitive to type –san every time, haha.

Vocab list for the chapter:

Onigiri – rice balls with fillings such as pickled plum, salmon, or tuna inside  
Shouji – sliding Japanese paper doors  
Kusarigama – Kohaku's weapon

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

One month has passed before Kento asks how Kohaku is doing, and I have to answer truthfully: I don't know. It has been one month, thirty long, silent days since I have heard from Kohaku, and this time, it's not because he's been constantly off in other villages fighting demons. I've caught glimpses of him going to and from the outdoor market, but each time he's steadily avoided my gaze. I've left five paper cranes made from the only scraps of parchment I could find around this house on his outer windowsill, and yet there has been nothing. Never in the past has this failed to summon him to my side or at the least respond with another crane, letting me know that he's okay, but then again, never have I seen him as furious as he was on that night. Surely he must know that I wasn't lying, that there was no game in my attention. _He's a fool if he doesn't see it for himself_, I think angrily to myself.

In this month that has passed since I last saw him, my life has settled into a rhythm of monotony. I now wake before sunrise every morning, far earlier than I'd like to, in order to feed the chickens and tend to the horse Kento keeps to help with the harvest. It's on a dull, grey morning that I rise like this, sliding a cotton robe on over my loose shirt and pants that serve as my sleeping clothes and tie the knot tightly. Kento has probably already been awake for half an hour at this point, by the stream fetching the water for the day.

I grab the bucket of feed from the shed behind the house and pour grain into my hands. The chickens are already starting to cluck, roused by the crowing of the old rooster that wakes me from my sleep. Lately, they haven't been producing as many eggs as we need to trade and eat. In fact, three of the eight we keep have stopped laying at all. I keep yelling at them, threatening to make them into a nice dinner, but no amount of intimidation seems to have an effect.

I yawn into the back of my hand, rubbing my sleep-heavy lids. My newly formed calluses brush the skin of my cheek and make me grimace. These days, my hands no longer feel like my own, turning darker from the hours spent in the sun and rough from the handle of the spade. With my adopted mother, I hardly ever had the need to go outside. To support herself and me, she had worked as a seamstress, taking whatever jobs came up. I helped with her work from time to time, building a small skill set of my own. Because of this, I rarely spent more time in the sun than was absolutely necessary, thus maintaining the pale skin that was a mark of beauty here. Now, however, I'm nearly as dark as any plain girl from Shiramura. _Slowly_, _this man is stripping me of every part of my former self_…

Kento returns from the stream with news. Apparently, there was another group of robbers early this morning, the first one a little over a month. Luckily, the bandits had not reached my part of the village, instead sticking close to the heart in which there were goods to be stolen from trade stalls and merchants' homes. For better or for worse, they had gotten it right this time around. The last group that had come through only managed to grab up a couple of cattle from the edge of homes before Sango and Kohaku stopped them in the midst of a chicken snatching. This time, however, our two demon fighters hadn't been here; there had been reports of a serious demon attack in another village three days ago which they hadn't returned from yet.

After a breakfast of porridge, the usual way of beginning the day, Kento mentions that he'd like to go to the village market to see if there's anything that can be done to help. I scoff, knowing that more than likely there'll be shopkeepers begging for money to help with repairs, but I decide that it would be nice to get some fresh air. It's been a while since I've seen anyone other than Kento and I'm starting to go stir crazy. Kento smiles with delight at my nod of affirmation. "You'll get to meet up with some of your old friends! They live near the village center, don't they?"

I mumble an inaudible response. Honestly, I'd never been very popular with the other girls. After a while, they'd all accuse me of stealing away their favorite boy's attention and call me, well, let's leave it at distasteful names. It was fine by me either way; I had no need for their dramatics. Besides, who was I to blame if boys liked me better?

I plait my hair into a long braid as we make the short trek to the heart of the village as a way to occupy the silence. It's perhaps a ten minute walk at a leisurely pace, but the late summer sun makes it seem like an hour. The entire time, Kento points out various plants and flowers to me, a subject on which he apparently knows quite a bit.

"Look, my little blossom!" he calls to me again and again. This name, 'blossom', has been something he's apparently taken a liking to. I, however, can't say that I enjoy it much. It only reinforces his delusional image of me as a fragile little thing.

Once or twice, our hands brush as we walk, and I can feel Kento's large fingers feeling for mine, but I quickly pull my hands away in pretense of tucking stray hairs behind my ear.

Suddenly, Kento stops in the middle of the dirt path, plucking a pink daisy from the grass. "May I?"

I make no move of protest, so he tucks the stem behind my ear, weaving it through the braid to make it stay.

It's not long before we can see some of the rubble left by the bandits. While most of the shops stand intact, there are several that lie in shambles, their hand painted signs snapped in half and their protruding stands toppled over. A few wives hover about the wreckage, their eyes swollen from tears and worry. For some, these broken stands and ashes are the remains of everything they had in the world. Our village has a few prosperous, but the majority are poor, even the shopkeepers. Kento is almost immediately pulled away by other men in the area needing his strength to help clear away debris blocking shops and homes.

Overall, the damage done isn't too terrible. The buildings at the center of the village are piled and crowded, mostly two-story buildings which serve a double purpose as home and shop. Nearly all are wooden, however, so even a small fire can cause devastation.

"Isn't it just terrible?" a small voice says sorrowfully to my right. I turn and see Mika, her green-tinged eyes bright and wide with despair. Her dark brown hair is swept into its usual side braid, swinging slightly as she moves. She's worn her hair like for as long as I can remember, a hairstyle as plain as she is in personality.

I don't respond, which she seems to take as a sign of my shock. "Dear Rin," she says, sweeping me into a light hug.

Despite being three years younger than I am, she already meets my eyes in height and most likely will surpass my modest stature. I accept the hug and pat her stiffly on the back. She's one of if not the only girl who has always been willing to be my friend and often actively pursues it, no matter how often I make it clear I have no desire of returning the friendship.

"I haven't seen you since your wedding! And what a lovely wedding it was. How have you been, Rin-san? What a pretty flower you have in your hair!" She says this all in a jumble, the words tumbling over themselves to get out of her mouth.

I, on the other hand, respond meagerly with only what politeness dictates. "Oh, just fine Mika-san. How about yourself? Is your parents' shop all right?"

"Oh, yes, thank goodness. I was so scared when the robbers came through, but since we're not quite on the main street, they passed us right up. But dear old Satou-san… she didn't fare as well." Miyako Satou was an elderly widow who lived alone but sold handmade soaps and scented oils to nearly everyone in town. "Apparently they broke in and took whatever she had… Poor dear," she murmurs. "Thank you so much for coming. We can use all the help we can get."

She smiles sweetly as she takes my hand in hers, dragging me into the midst of the disorder. I sigh; I hadn't been expecting to get roped into helping. Mika, my polar opposite, is constantly at everyone's beck and call, poor, daft girl. She's constantly running around, the epitome of a bleeding heart. Though she is only the daughter of a simple noodle soup seller, she's well-versed in anything philanthropic; if it was basic remedies, she could make them, having spent time with the apothecary; if it was donating crops to a nearby village whose own had been burned, she could make the most miserly of men empty their pockets. She goes to far too much trouble to please anybody and everybody, but she plays the game well. Everybody in the village adores her and talks about nothing other than her sweetness. As for me… well, they've had plenty of things to mention when it comes to me.

Mika takes us to the shop of Satou-san where it is evident that the robbers came like a typhoon, sweeping up everything that was of any potential value and destroying anything that wasn't. Inside, everything is upturned. Scented herbs spill out from their containers, littering the old wooden boards of the shop like freshly-fallen snow. Satou-san sat in an old wooden rocking chair in the corning, her wrinkled eyes swollen from crying.

Mika immediately rushes to her side. "Oh, Satou-san, don't worry now! We can take care of everything. Look, Rin-san is here with us! She can help out as well. We'll have everything tidied up in no time. Rin, how about you make a pot of tea? Have you had breakfast yet?"

After the elderly woman shakes her head slowly in the negative, Mika rushes out the door. "I'll be right back! I'll get something from my father's place," she calls as she speeds through the streets. I watch in disbelief for a few moments before walking to the back of the shop where Satou-san lives to prepare the tea. _How can Kohaku be in love with a groveling girl like that? She'll never even be able to take care of him! Always too busy fussing about the lives of others…_ I think to myself as I put a pot of water onto boil.

Soon I hear footsteps downstairs and the cooing of Mika's voice. I bring the tea down when it's ready, and Mika eagerly thrusts a seaweed-wrapped onigiri into my hands. "I brought one for you as well! Do you like plum? I wasn't sure if you had eaten yet, so I thought it'd be best if I brought extras for everyone." Mika's father had apparently been hard at work, preparing free food for the people come to help such as the rice balls we now held in hand. I'm surprised by the generosity. Though Mika and her family are well enough off, they like everyone else probably don't have enough to fill every villager's mouth.

Mika immediately sets to work as soon as she feels Satou-san is sufficiently cared for which means fresh miso soup in bowl and hot teacup in hand. She finds a small hand broom from a closet inside the shop area.

"Rin?" she calls to me, extending the broom towards me. "Would you mind sweeping up a little bit? I'm going to see if I can't pick up the glass and reorganize some of these oils. Those horrid men scattered them everywhere, and so many have spilled…" she says sadly.

Gods, how this girl can have empathy for everyone in the world, even inanimate objects, I'll never know. I reluctantly take the broom from her hand, knowing that the sooner everything is cleaned up, the sooner I can go back to Kento's house. I regret coming out at all at this point. However, Mika apparently isn't going to let me off that easy. Instead of letting me work in silence, she begins pestering me with questions.

"How is Kento-san doing? He must be the kindest man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. How do you enjoy your new life with him?"

I smile and say all of the right nonsense, talking about how it's nice to *feel a sense of accomplishment at the end of the day" and how Kento is "indeed very sweet".

She smiles and nods her head encouragingly. "Oh, how I can't wait to be married!" she says, a dreamy look in her eye.

I feel my own eyes flash for a moment and a scowl flits across my face. She must be thinking about Kohaku when she says these things. I can't believe that this silly woman, no, this _girl_ is my competition, and right now she's winning. Kohaku is so blind not to see that she is nothing but a happy-go-lucky simpleton with the depth of a flower pot. Luckily, she's missed my sour expression, lost in the world of daydreams, rambling on and on about how nice it will be to start her own family, et cetera et cetera. _Sounds like she and Kento would be a wonderful match, the blithe fools. _

After we sweep the boards, we scrub the walls which look like they haven't been touched long before the bandits came through. It's mid-afternoon when Kento strolls in looking sweaty but pleased. Apparently he and the rest of the men have managed to carry the debris away and were now working on repairing and rebuilding the shops on the street. It's break time now, however. He sits with us in the middle of the floor, taking refuge from the scorching sun while we take a moment to catch our breath. Mika fetches him a cup of tea as he inquires about our progress.

"Oh, well, it's been going well so far, but there's still so many other people to meet today and shops to clean."

Kento nods in agreement and I can feel my right eye beginning to twitch. 'So many other shops to clean'? I thought I had signed up for just one, maybe two small tasks to show my empathy to the others and then I'd be done with these stifling shops and the hot weather.

"Well, hopefully, this will be one of the last raids we have to deal with. The village elders have decided that it's time to start a night watch using the old tower." Kento was referring to a wooden tower built precariously high up on stilts, used during the days of war. Now that demons were our only real enemies, or so we had thought, it had sat abandoned for many years.

"That old thing? Is it sturdy enough?" I ask skeptically.

"With a few repairs, I'm sure it'll be fine," Kento replies gently, taking a deep gulp of his tea. "I've volunteered, of course."

"Why, that's so brave Ueno-san! Thank you so much for your courage," Mika replies, apparently in raptures. I strain to not roll my eyes.

Shortly after, Kento finishes his tea and bids us luck with the rest of our work. Mika bows deeply while I manage a small inclination of the head. "Back to work!" Mika chirps, and I spend the rest of the afternoon wishing I was home again.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Two nights later, Kento returns home drunk. Earlier, the other men of the village who had been working on the village center's reparations had invited him out to drink in celebration of being nearly done the rebuilding. In spite of his sweet appearance, Kento apparently had somewhat of a fondness for drink. So, three hours after they left for the small restaurant which served sake at a reasonable price, he walks in the door, leaning on the frame, calling for his wife.

I'm frozen by disgust at the sight of him. His hair is disheveled, his clothes stained with the sauces of food that the bar had served him. Kento's face has turned a deep shade of red, and he sways as he moves.

"Please, my little blossom, please get me some water," he slurs, stumbling into the back bedroom. I groan under my breath. If he leaves a mess, then he'll be the one to clean it up.

Picking up to the wooden bucket of stream water and a ladle, I bring it to the back room where Kento is already laying face first on the futon, his limbs sprawled across the sheets. I look down in annoyance. Apparently, I'll be sleeping in main room tonight.

I walk to the closet on the opposite side of the room, sliding the shouji open to grab the spare futon we have stored for the guests that never stay in our home, muttering hateful words under my breath. When I turn around, sheets in arm, Kento is propped up on his elbows drinking thirstily from the ladle. I sigh in exhaustion. It's the middle of the night and I would much rather be asleep than witness this.

I'm crossing the room to leave when my thin robe I wear for sleeping catches on something. I look down and see Kento's hand grasping its folds. He's looking up at me with bloodshot eyes, his pinks still flushed from alcohol.

"Thank you, Harumi-chan. I love you…" his sentence trails off as he collapses back onto the futon, his chest rising and falling evenly in a deep sleep.

I remain stock still for a few moments, appalled. _Harumi-chan? Who in God's name is _Harumi?_ How dare he address me as another woman? _I'm so furious that I'm tempted to kick him in the stomach right here, right now, but I'm afraid that it might cause a mess I'll be left to clean up. I storm out of the room in a rage, throwing the sheets haphazardly on the floor. How dare he make a fool out of me! Was I to be married off to a man only to discover that he had some kind of mistress on the side? It's not that I cared if he loved some other woman, but for him to think that I would take it lying down, to be insulted like this in my own household? I lay in bed for another hour, fuming, before I finally managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

I wake the next morning to a bright sun pouring through the paper doors of the house. When my eyes register that the light is too bright, that the day must already be well in progress, I snap awake, sitting up in my futon before realizing that I owe nothing to a man who calls me by another woman's name. I lie in bed a while longer, scheming about the best way to vent my anger. Soon, though, my belly begins to growl, and I realize that until I have food in my stomach, I won't be able to do much.

I rub my eyes, look around, and find that a bowl of porridge with an unexpected raw egg and green onions on top. I look around blearily, deciding that I might as well eat the food lest it go bad, and begin hungrily spooning it into my mouth. Kento must have already left for the fields, I decide, as he's nowhere to be heard in the house. Half-done with my bowl, I'm about to pull myself from bed when I hear footsteps outside. The second Kento steps through the door, all my old rage returns.

"Good morning, my little blossom. How are you today?"

I humph in reply and look away, pretending I don't hear him as I rise and begin folding the sheets of my futon.

"I saw that you were quite tired this morning, so I made you breakfast. Did you like it?"

I remain stonily silent.

"Rin-san…?"

Still, I keep my mouth closed tightly as I snap the sheets together, throwing them onto the floor when I was done.

"I'm so sorry for coming back so late at night. I wanted to make it up to you. How about we go buy some fruit from the stalls? Sango told me that you like peaches a lot–"

"How dare you," I growl, cutting him off midsentence. "How dare you try to make peace with me after you _humiliated_ me last night?!" My voice is growing in pitch and volume, and he seems frightened by my reaction.

"W-what do you mean? I'm sorry that I woke you last night but–"

"Harumi-chan?!" I practically scream. At the name, his face pales, and I feel a surge of satisfaction knowing that I am right. "I'm forced to marry you, you miserable, weak man, and then I find out that you have the nerve to take another woman? If you don't leave this house this minute I'll–"

This time, it's Kento who interrupts me, mid-tirade. His face has dropped, his shoulders slumped, and he sits down with his hands draped over his knees. "I'm so sorry, Rin."

"Sorry? Is that the best you can muster?!"

"Rin," he says one more time, his voice raised enough to be able to quell my anger long enough to say, "There is no other woman."

"What do you mean? Don't try to make a fool out of me! You called me by her name last night!"

"She was my wife."

This finally stops the words in my mouth, the words I had thought up best to insult him dying on the tip of my tongue.

"Your wife?" I finally stutter after a few moments of silence. His face slides into his hands.

"As you may know, I've only been in Shiramura for five years. Before that, I lived in a nearby village named Togawa."

Togawa, yes, I've heard of it before…

"She was taken by a fever, the same that stole your mother from you, I believe."

My heart drops at the mention of the fever and the memories it brings back. The anger drains out of me as if a plug as been pulled. Yes, I remember the fever. The chills, the shaking, the vomiting. A fever which claims its victims in a few, short days. I saw my mother on a Saturday when the coughing began. By Wednesday, my mother was dead. I was only five when she died, but there are some memories that time can't erase.

"I also had a daughter," he said, his voice tremulous. "She was so young, just a baby. A few months old, and the most beautiful little girl you could imagine." He's apparently lost in his own sadness now. I can feel my heart softening, and I sink to the floor to sit by his side. My mother had been quarantined the instant the village miko recognized the symptoms of the fever. It was highly contagious, and my three brothers, my father and I had been moved to a friend's home in the meantime. It was only a day before they realized that for my second eldest brother that it was too late when he too began coughing blood into his hands.

"The fever was selfish," he says with a heavy sigh. "It took her, too. It took the two people that meant everything to me." Kento crumples, his large figure trembling as tears stream down his cheeks. It's right of him to expose himself in front of me; if anyone should understand his loss, it's me. Tentatively, I reach a hand out to his. He reaches back, clasping his large hands around mine. Unexpectedly, it's warm and inviting, and this time, I don't resist.

"Anyway," Kento says a little while later, after the tears have stopped. How much time has passed, I don't know, "I came to Shiramura to start a new life. And I got very lucky." He smiles. I give him a puzzled look. What did he have to thank in this life that took so many of his loved ones? "I got to marry you."

And for once, I give him a half-smile, a real one, back.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Over the next week, I find myself happier than I thought I could be in a life without Kohaku. The stupid chickens have finally decided it was time to start laying eggs again. Kento has brought home some ripened tomatoes and green onions from the small field, so I'm excited about the prospect of dinner tonight. Perhaps I can even convince him to slaughter a hen for a celebration! It's been so long since I've had fresh chicken… Besides, that little old brown hen isn't producing like the others, and now that they've all started laying, surely we can spare one.

Once Kento returns from the fields that day, though, he informs me that he's on night watch tonight, meaning that we don't have time to cook a chicken. He promises that tomorrow we can have one, but I still scowl inwardly, frustrated at the lack of a solid meal. Even without the chicken, however, we have a small feast with the fresh summer vegetables. He smiles and waves as he leaves. He's taking the first shift that will cover half of the night, so he tells me not to wait up. As I watch his retreating back, my stomach full from a good meal, I realize that if I had to be married to someone other than Kohaku, Kento wasn't such a bad second pick.

I clean up the remaining dishes leftover from the meal in the wash basin behind the house, savoring the warm summer air. Though the days were often brutal in their heat, the nights were like drinking warm tea on a cool fall evening, embracing you and inviting you to stay outside.

After I'm done, I lay on the soft grass, contemplating the idea of sleeping on a blanket here. Kohaku and I used to do it when we were younger, and though it wouldn't be the same, it would still be pleasant.

I don't know how long it is before I drift off, but I wake with a start to the sounds of screaming. I look to the stars only to find that they have been replaced with a hazy, gray mist. The night above me is on fire, flames and smoke scorching the sky. From my vantage point on the hill on which Kento's house is perched, I can see almost the entire village spread out, orange flames engulfing house, tiny black figures skirting across the darkness. I stand up, mesmerized and terrified at the same time. Chaos has erupted in front of me, and here I am watching it like some sick theater play. Screams continue rising from the village center, and I can see people far in the distance running to the river to collect water in buckets, their silhouettes illuminated by the flames. _Bandits_.

I hear the whinnying of horses and the galloping of hooves heading in my direction. I turn my head to see a group of shadowy figures astride horses coming down the path that leads right by Kento's house. My breath catches in my throat. They're coming _here_.

Suddenly, an arm is ripping mine backwards, a palm thickly clasped around my mouth. I try to scream, but find that I have no air in my lungs. It's pulling me back into the shadows behind the house. My heart pounds against my ribcage and I claw the hands of my captor with my fingernails.

"Hush, Rin. I said hush!"

I recognize the voice and rip my head around to see the shape of Kohaku. I want to cry out in relief, but the look on his face stops me short. There's a gleam in his eye, one that I've never seen before but would recognize in any man. His kusarigama is held tight in his hands which are as steady as a statue's. His focus is not on me but the approaching men. It's the intent to kill. It unsettles me, and I realize that this is what Kohaku must look like every time he fights a demon.

The horses' footsteps slow in rhythm, and I can hear the jocular laughter of the robbers. There must be at least three of them, and I can hear more coming.

"Had any luck yet?" One says to the second group as more arrive. Apparently they had split up to commit their crimes.

"With what, the loot?"

"Hell no. These people are too damn poor to give us crap. Apparently someone else just came through here and already took what was worthwhile, eager bastards," another gruff voice curses, spitting on the ground.

"Well, at least we didn't come away with nothin'," says a member of the second group. "Though this little village ain't got much to speak of for gold or loot, the last group missed out on the fact that they have pretty little women."

My eyes widen in fear, and I peak around my hiding spot just far enough to see one horse with two figures astride, the nearly full moon providing just enough light to see a girl's long, dark brown hair falling from a side braid, hands bound and mouth gagged.

I look to Kohaku to see if he's realized who they've taken, but my face is forced to the ground with a swift blow to my head. Somebody whispers harshly something that sounds like "don't look"; I can't be sure. I'm too dazed to understand what's going on until I hear the violent screams of the men and horses, the singing of the kusarigama whizzing through the air. A minute passes before the shrieking ends, though the cries of the dying men continue to echo in my ear. I rub the dirt out of my eyes, struggling to find Kohaku, but the instant I do, I regret my decision. I don't have to look hard to find him, for he's standing in the middle of a massacre, pools of blood spreading onto the grass. Six bodies surround him, and in the pale moonlight I can see his face peppered with rust-colored blood. I remain paralyzed with horror. My gut wrenches and I want to throw up, but there's nothing to empty onto the grass.

Mika runs to me, Kohaku apparently having freed her bonds. "Rin! We've got to go. Hurry!"

I try to stand up, but my legs aren't responding. Mika grabs my arm and with surprising strength pulls me to my feet. I stand, looking at the blood and bodies around me. Pools are forming on the grass, some trickling down the hill. I look back to Kohaku, amazed that anyone, especially him who had always been so sweet, could do this. He's attempted to wipe the blood from his face, but some has smeared across his brow and cheek.

"Rin, now!" Mika's high-pitched voice shatters the fog in my brain. I snap to attention and my feet push me as fast as they can go. We're heading over the bridge that crosses the river, down to where the fire is roaring and spitting. The villagers seem to have quelled the fire marginally, but it is still consuming the wooden buildings at a rapid rate. Mika runs to where buckets for the nearby well are piled and thrusts one into my hands. Immediately, we along with twenty others run from river to fire, dousing it again and again. Time drags as we pant, dashing from water to fire without end. Dawn is breaking before we finally extinguish the flames, but the destruction is evident: all that remains of six buildings are cinders. Many others escaped, though with charred roofs and scorched stone.

Exhausted, my feet collapsing beneath my own weight, I fall on the river bank, my chest heaving from exertion. I'm caked in dirt, soot and sweat, my heels cracked and bleeding from running on rocky ground.

Many other soon join me, washing their hands and feet at the river's side, splashing water onto their faces. Some wear grim expressions. Many still appear to be in absolute shock. From what I can hear from the mutters and low conversations of others, there were some twenty robbers in total. Kohaku and Sango seem to have stopped most of them, the remaining few darting off into the forest for safety.

Mika comes and sits by my side, her eyes wearied and her hair disheveled. I want to ask her how she's doing, but something in her expression makes me unable to speak. Her focus is far, far away from here. I start to rise, but she puts a hand on my arm. She looks up at me, her eyes full of tears.

"Mika, what is it?" I ask, exhausted. I want to go home, to sleep, to forget that this ever happened.

"I'm so sorry, Rin-san."

"Sorry for what, Mika?" I would really rather just be in my own futon right now. All warm and cozy. Perhaps if I had a cup of tea before I slept… My thoughts are severed by her next words.

"Ueno-san… your husband… he's dead."

* * *

Yeah… a little bit of a cliffhanger. I had planned to take it a little further, but then the chapter turned out to be so long that I thought it'd be better if I just ended it here and saved it for next time. Turbulent action coming next chapter! Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading!

Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think via PM or review! Anything that you liked, didn't like… I want to hear about it all! If you can, please take the time to review =) It really means so much to me and helps me as a writer! Cookies for everyone that reviews!

_To the reviewers of the previous chapters_:

**SapphireEyesInTheSky** – Yeah… sometimes it's pretty painful to be writing this bratty of a character. She's incredibly frustrating for me to write and read, but I guess that is what I was going for, haha. Sesshomaru will be making his appearance in the next chapter or two ;D I am seriously so excited for when Sesshomaru enters. I have so much planned and I can't wait to write it! Even when I try to write these chapters, my mind keeps drifting to Sesshomaru and Rin. Oh well, he'll be here soon! Thank you so much for taking the time to review, and it's great to hear from you again =)

**icegirljenni** – I'm glad I was accurate, then! I'm also happy I was able to make you feel that way. Also, yeah! The thousand paper cranes legend has been around for a long time in Japan. Was that a book that you read? I heard of a book before with that kind of storyline, and I've always meant to try to find it and read it. You actually folded 1000? Wow, that takes a lot of stamina . I'm amazed and impressed by your kindness to your friend. I completely agree with you. Right now, Rin is 90% self-centered, arrogant, and rather vain. She doesn't deserve the thousand cranes wish. Also, I've heard a variant of the legend that says that if your wish isn't meant to be granted, there will always be something to prevent you from making your thousand cranes. Be looking for that later in the story ;) Anyway, PM me so we can catch up! Thank you for reviewing as always!

**Lady Shenzuki** – You'll find out quite soon! That is, if you haven't figured it out already~ He's coming up soon, I promise! I'm dying to write him in. Trust me, I have a lot in store for this pair ;) Anyway, thank you so much for reading! It's great to see you again! And of course, thank you for taking the time to review =) I hope everything is going okay for you!

**Taraah36** - Haha that's strange, but I do love biscuits! Now you're making me want some... hahaha. As for the wedding night... well no. She did not consummate her marriage on her wedding night. As for later, well, you'll have to find out where or not that happened in a more "behind the scenes" manner. Hahaha I have to say, you picked up the right clues when it came to the Sesshomaru part. I hope that after this chapter, you can kind of see where it's headed. Anyway, thank you so very much for reviewing on this story and _Rin's Love_ too! I liked seeing your reaction throughout the story =) Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Midnight

Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long to come out =/ My past week was jam-packed, and I hardly had time to write. I will, however, be working on still getting a chapter out this Friday or Saturday. A lot of fun stuff is coming up! ;P

A big thank you to all of the reviewers out there! You guys are amazing! Check at the bottom of the chapter for responses to your reviews =)

Vocab list as always!

Bento – boxed lunch/ food  
Ani-san – formal term used to speak of an elder brother  
Yukata – a cotton kimono, often worn in summer and spring  
Shouji – Japanese-style sliding doors  
Mon – a currency used in old Japan  
Somen – buckwheat noodles, often served with a sweet, tsuyu soy sauce

* * *

I hope you enjoy! As always, all of these characters, except Kento and Mika, are Rumiko Takahashi's creations, not mine.

A clear cerulean sky unfurls endlessly overhead, stretching for miles without the hint of a cloud. Smoke from Kento's funeral pyre wafts around the gathered mourners and encrcles them before spiraling skyward. I stand slightly separated from the crowd, obligated by tradition to be the person standing closest to the flame. I am his only living family, thus the job falls upon my shoulders to guard the pyre. The village is silent, save for the crackle of the flames devouring his corpse and the occasional rustling of grass caught in gusts of wind.

Kohaku stands at my side, slightly behind me. His fingers are touching mine in a firm, steadying grip, and for once I feel nothing. Kento had died courageously, everyone had said, as if to comfort me. When the bandits entered the village, he rapidly pounded the warning drum per protocol, alerting the village to the impending attack. An arrow had hit him in the shoulder, but it was the subsequent fall from the rickety tower that had killed him. Mika had run out to wake the others at the sound when the bandits had snatched her up. I'm not sure if I agree with everyone's opinion on his bravery; all I know is that I am once more alone, entirely alone in this world, save for Kohaku perhaps, but he's soon to be in Mika's arms if rumors hold true.

The fire dies down as it consumes the last of its food. Mika now approaches us, her eyes slightly swollen and pink from crying. Mine are dry, but hopefully people will accept it as shock rather than speculating something more scandalous.

"I'm so sorry, Rin-san," she says, wrapping me in a hug. Normally, I would have tried to pull away, but now I can't seem to find the energy. The word "alone" continues to echo through my head

"I think she'd like some time to herself, Mika-san," Kohaku says gently.

"Of course, of course," Mika responds quietly. "If you need anything, anything at all, please just let me know. I'm here for you." She touches my shoulder lightly before she leaves. I guess I should thank her, but by the time the thought registers, she's already departing with the rest of the crowd.

I pull away from Kohaku's grip and start to make my way back to the empty house. Kohaku opens his mouth as if to say something, but I keep walking. The plain white mourning kimono given to me by the local craftsman as a gift is stifling and recalls memories of my wedding day. All I want to do is go home and change into something loose and light. As long as I'm in public, for the next 49 days I'm to wear this heavy, hot garb, to show deference to Kento's memory, so I would like to limit that time as much as possible.

As soon as I'm through the doorway of the house, I strip myself of the kimono, pulling on my sleeping pants and thin cloth robe. I ignore the small shrine erected for Kento in the corner, hoping that if I don't look at it, it will go away. Every day I am to change the rice that sits in the bowl on the altar in order to give Kento the nourishment necessary for passing into the afterlife.

I lay flat on the tatami mats in the room, letting my skin cool gradually. At least I'll never have to worry about working in the heat of the fields again. A couple of days after Kento's death, I had decided to let the fields to a neighboring family in exchange for a small portion of their profits and a weekly share of their crops for my own use. The chickens and horse, Ume, I had kept for myself; the chickens for food and profit, Ume because I had grown fond of the old mare. Suddenly, I find that tears are leaking from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. I touch my finger to my cheek, confused by their presence. _Alone, alone, alone_.

The sound of footsteps breaks my thoughts. I intend to ignore them until I hear a rapping on the wood house followed by Kohaku's voice calling out to me.

"Rin, I've brought some food the others have made for you."

I don't respond. I'm not a pretty crier, and I don't want to Kohaku to see me like this.

"Rin?" I remain silent, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

Kohaku slides the door open without my permission, something I don't expect. He normally adheres to all social protocols without question. As soon as he sees me on the floor, my cheeks slightly tearstained, he drops the lacquered boxes of food and runs to my side, pulling me into his arms. And for once, his hug doesn't comfort me.

"Oh, Rin-chan, I'm so sorry. I know it's hard. Kento was a good man, a good, brave man. I know you weren't fond of him at first, but of course you grew to care for him. Don't worry. There's not a doubt in my mind that he'll pass safely into the other world." He's so close that I could count his freckles if my sight weren't so blurred.

At his words, the tears start coming faster. "I-it's not that," I say, hiccupping slightly. "I'm a-always alone. I'm a-always going to be alone. You have Mika, and I h-have no one."

"That's not true Rin. I'll always be here for you. You aren't alone."

"N-no. You're Mika's now. Not even you are here for me!"

"Rin," he says sternly, forcing me to look at him. "I am nobody's possession. I am my own man. Come, eat some food. You'll feel better." He brings the boxes to my side and opens them. At the smell of warm food, my stomach begins to growl. I take a pair of chopsticks in my wobbling hands and begin to eat, feeling a smidge better with each bite, just as Kohaku said.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

I wake alone the next morning. For a moment, I think that Kento is out taking care of the morning chores, but it is a few seconds before I remember that there is no more Kento. It's nice having the entire futon to myself, but strangely, it feels slightly empty.

This morning, I spend a longer time than usual with Ume. It's been a while since she's been taken out for a ride, so after brushing her down, I climb on top and lead her out to the edge of the forest where there's the least chance of being seen without my mourning kimono. I'll do what it takes and play the part to ward off the housewives' superstitions, but I'm going to do it my way.

By the time I return, the sun is rising quickly to the peak of its height. I dismount early, leading Ume quietly back her small stable. I'm just about to head back inside when a voice catches me in my tracks.

"Rin-san!"

Oh for the love of the gods, it's Mika. She's running up the path, waving broadly, her braid swinging, carrying a cloth-wrapped bento in hand. Why does everyone think that after funerals the first thing people need is food?

I'm about to wave her off and tell her I'm not feeling well, but she reaches the house before I can slip inside, panting that she needs to talk to me. I sigh inwardly, but invite her in all the same.

I'm expecting her to mention something about my not wearing my mourning kimono, straight-laced as Mika is, but she doesn't say anything of the sort. Instead, she opens with, "I think you should move in with me."

I look at her blankly. "What?"

"I mean, I'm sorry, that was a little out of the blue. It's just that, it's not safe for you to be staying alone here now. The raids in other villages have gotten worse, and even with Kohaku and Sango around, they're still bound to reach here. My family would love to have you around."

"Don't worry, Mika-san, I'll be fine on my own. Thank your family for their generosity, though."

"Oh, but Rin, you must! Everyone in the village is talking about how you need someone to be with you!"

…_Already?_

"But yes, it's no trouble for us! Though we live modestly, our house is big enough for one more to fit, what with ani-san being married now. You can take his old room!"

I deadpan. I have never wanted to live with anyone less. Hell, I'd even take Kento back at this point. At least he let me be. With Mika, though, there'd never be a moment's rest. And lord only knows what her parents were like. I had met them occasionally in the village, but never was forced to speak with them long enough to know them. But, from what little I know, it seems to me that the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree.

"I don't want to inconvenience your parents. Besides, I've been doing fine on my own, and this house is far enough away from the center of the village that I should be safe."

Mika's eyes widen and she shakes her head, frightened. "Rin, I can't believe what you're saying! It isn't sensible at all! Please come with us. I promise you that you won't be any trouble to us."

I shake my head politely and once more decline. There's no getting this through her thick head, is there? More than anything else right now, I want to be alone.

"Please, Rin. Everyone in the village thinks it's for the best. Even Kohaku said it was a good idea."

I bite down on my lip. Perhaps Kohaku was right; perhaps I should be less headstrong. Besides, living in Shiramura's center would mean being closer to Kohaku. Perhaps we could become at least friends with him again, even if he did owe me an apology.

"I'll… I'll think about it," I say, even though her words have pretty much already made up my mind. Besides, the more I refuse her, the harder she and the others will press. Accepting now would be easiest, right?

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

I was wrong. Mika's parents were not like her. They were exactly _replicas_ of her. In their faces I could see an equal division of Mika's parts, and in their personalities were hers mirrored.

The moment I cross the threshold to their home, they swoop down on me like a flock of birds, clamoring and asking what they can do for me. I shrug off their attempts and follow Mika into the back bedroom. It's small and sparsely furnished, but they have taken an extra futon out for me. I tell Mika that I'm tired and that I need to rest. She stops bothering me and exits the room.

Days pass, and I hardly go outside. In the early hours of the morning each day, far before even the farmers wake, I walk back out to Kento's house and take Ume out. I had only ever been taught the basics of riding, but it wasn't long before I learn the old mare's movements and pushed her to a full, gut-wrenching gallop. It's the freest I've felt in months, tearing across open fields and even darting in and out of the forest. The morning sun breaking on the horizon becomes my signal to head back, tend to the chickens, replace Kento's rice, then return to Mika's house. Perhaps a few wandering eyes catch me without my mourning kimono in these couple of hours, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore.

I give the eggs to Mika's family to sell or use, letting them keep the profit as money for rent. The last thing I want is to be indebted to anyone, even if they swear payment isn't necessary. There's always a price to be paid in this world and I'm not going to let myself owe anyone.

The rest of the day I spend in Mika's room, my mind painfully devoid of thought. Luckily, Mika's family attributes my reclusive behavior to grief, and I have no interest in deterring them from this assumption. Mika often helps her parents in the shop below, but she frequently comes to check if I need anything. Most of the time, I pretend to be asleep. However, when the endless boredom starts to get to me, I reluctantly put on the kimono and travel into the trade center. Once or twice I spot Kohaku through a crowd, but I'm not sure if he sees me. Since the day of the funeral, we have yet to meet face to face. He and Sango have been gone off and on for longer and longer periods of time, training young recruits from nearby villages to become youkai taijya.

I wish desperately that I could attend the parties and festivals that are held from time to time in the village, but I am supposed to be in mourning which in this village means no true outside contact for the 49 days it will take for Kento's soul to reach the other world. Besides, the pity prices my eggs had been fetching at the market are far too good to give up. Buyers pity me as a new widow and will pay whatever price I ask, no matter how high. If I'm seen as indifferent to the loss of Kento, those will disappear very quickly.

By the end of the first month, I realize that this was not a temporary settlement, but perhaps the beginning of yet another new style of living for me. I'm sitting in my room, staring at the walls, waiting for my mind to wake up from the haze it's been in for the past month. Though I still visit Kento's house daily, there's reluctance for me to go out at all, much less live on my own. They've even talked of buying me new furniture, gradually making my place more and more permanent. Until the raids ceased, which would only happen at the war's end which was nowhere in sight, I will be stuck living with Mika and her family or on some other person's property until the end of my days, or… or… I shudder at the thought, _remarriage_. Was I to live the rest of my life this way? Selling eggs, maybe even having to resort to employing my meager skills as a seamstress?

I can hear Mika's voice from downstairs, high and doting on whatever current customer is having to suffer through her pleasantries. Somewhere in the back of my mind, something continues to scream at me. _How could Kohaku possibly have fallen for this girl, this imbecile? Always brown-nosing her way through life…_

Then it dawns on me: Kohaku, my childhood friend. If Kohaku were to take me as his wife, then all my problems would be solved. Besides, he was off training demon hunters in other villages, wasn't he? That would mean that there would be others to fight instead of him, and that way he could stay with me, thus eliminating the problem of his being gone! I would never have to be sold to another man. Kohaku would treat me as I should be! And I would finally be out of my mourning, meaning that I would be free to go to as many parties as I like. _Yes! _I want to cry out in joy. _All my problems will be solved. And Kohaku is smart and kind. If he knows my troubles, there's no way he won't accept! Besides, I can show him what a fool he's been for thinking he's in love with Mika all this time_.

On the dawn of the 48th day, Kohaku returns from a two-week long excursion. I know this because that morning, I find a paper crane dangling on twine suspended above the doorway to Kento's home, turning gently in the morning breeze. It's a response to the one I had left days before on his windowsill on the night that I had come up with my plan. If he was ever gone, this was always the fastest way to find out without having to ask around the village until we found someone who knew.

I take the paper crane in my hands. Holding it up to the light, I see dark ink illuminated by the sun's rays. Unfolding the crane, I find the words "tomorrow, dawn," inscribed on its wing. He must be busy all day. I sigh in frustration and tuck the note in the folds of my mourning kimono.

I'll have to wait until long after everyone goes to bed. To see another man who is not your relative in the time of mourning for a husband is considered insupportable and practically guarantees the damning of your soul and his to hell for all eternity in my village.

The rest of the day I spend counting the hours, watching the sun dip lower and lower into the sky as the moon rises in turn. If my plan works, then I shall never need to spend another hour in Mika's home, never spend even a minute alone.

Finally, the moon begins to fall in the sky as the midnight sky turns to a royal blue. The house is quiet, the soft sounds of sleeping the only sounds breaking the otherwise still silence. I throw an over-robe around my shoulders and slip out the door, careful to not wake Mika as I slide the shouji shut with a soft click.

The evening air feels refreshing on my face, and I twirl once or twice out of joy as I hurry to Sango's home. Kohaku is already waiting behind the house for me, and immediately I throw myself into his arms. He seems surprised for a moment, but then returns the hug.

"What is wrong Rin? Have you been okay?"

"It's been hard without you here," I speak into his chest, his clothes muffling the words. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he says as he hugs me tight. A warm glow erupts in my chest. "I know it's been a sad time for you, missing Kento so much."

The warmth I had felt dies at his words and I draw back to look straight into his eyes. "No, Kohaku-kun. I've missed you. I've missed going outside without fear or having to wear this dreadful thing," I say, pulling at the mourning kimono. "I've missed seeing you and going to parties and having fun! Life is so dreadfully boring now, but tomorrow I'll be free! It's the 49th day!"

His eyes harden at my speech, and I know I've upset him, that I've said the wrong thing. "Rin," he says slowly. "Do you not understand what the time of mourning is for?"

I pause. "It's to show piety so the soul can reach peace. Why are you asking such strange questions?"

"Yes, Rin, but it's more than that. It's not only to mourn for the loss but to reflect on your own life, on the debts you owe to the people who have taken care of you. It's clear, though, that you've done none of that."

My heart deflates at his stern words. I need to reel him back in, to focus on what I'm about to say. "Well, yes, of course Kohaku-kun. I've been doing all of that!" He looks at me skeptically, but I press on. "However, there's something more important that I need to talk to you about."

He doesn't say anything in response, so I continue. "I can't continue to be a burden on Mika and her family forever. But, nobody will let me live on my own. The only way they'll let me stay is if I have a husband, and it doesn't matter if you're on a job. I'll always come with you and–"

"No," he cuts me off mid-sentence. "I know full well what you're going to ask and the answer is still the same as it was last time."

"But maybe you don't know! I can be everything you'll ever need, Kohaku-kun. Please, you know that we are meant to be together! I may be difficult at times, but you know that I'm right!"

"Mika and I–"

I cry out in frustration. "Please! Don't say her name! Why don't you admit that you're afraid to marry me? That you just want some fool like _her_! You want someone as silly as her who won't ever disagree with you! Just admit it!"

Kohaku's eyes flash for the briefest moment. "Don't ever say things like that about Mika."

"I'll say whatever I like about that foolish girl!"

"Don't you see, Rin? This is _precisely_ why we can never be together! You're so blinded by your own judgment that you woefully misunderstand everyone! You think you're such a good judge of character, but look at you! You don't understand a thing."

"That's not true!" I stamp my food, rubbing it into the dirt. "You're just a coward!"

This time, I can see the anger blazing in his eyes. "Go."

I stand for a moment, dumbfounded.

"I said leave. I don't want to see you."

"Fine!" I spit. "You two can go be fools together! You want me to go? I'm leaving." I break out in a run toward's Mika's house, expecting Kohaku to catch up any moment, but when I turn back, he's gone from sight. I want to scream, but there's too many houses around. I run my hands through my hair, frantic. I look up at the sky, expecting an answer to be written in the sky. How do I make Kohaku pay for his words? I want to make him regret ever having turned me down, ever having spoken to me the way he just did. The moon stares blankly at me, silent as ever. Moonlight spills forth, though the sun is already starting to overtake it. Suddenly, words from many months past drift to the forefront of my mind.

_Hair the color of moonlight_.

Suddenly, I feel calm, pacified by the security of a decision. Yes, if he wants me to leave, I'll leave. Determined, I run to Kento's house. I grab Uma's saddlebag and sling the weathered saddle over her back. I cross the threshold of the home one last time, looking around for anything I might want to take with me. In the corner, Kento's shrine stares at me. For a brief moment, I'm tempted to just leave right here and now, but I know there's still a half-pot of white rice leftover from yesterday sitting on a kitchen shelf. Sighing, I take the offering bowl and dump the stale rice, switching it for the fresher batch. I leave the house, sliding the outer doors closed for the last time.

Within minutes, I'm back at Mika's house, climbing the steps swiftly but carefully, struggling not to make a sound in my haste. Mika and her family seem to be sound asleep, but I don't want to risk waking them up.

I pack my few belongings in the saddlebag: three sets of work clothing, my summer yukata, a horsehair hairbrush, my mother's pearl hair comb, and placed carefully on top, the paper crane from my wedding day. In addition to this, I have 21 copper _mon_ made from selling eggs at the market. Before I go, however, I cast off the ugly mourning kimono, leaving it in a heap on the floor. It's the 49th day, so no matter what, Kento's fate is sealed. I no longer have to participate in this pitiful ritual. I change into loose riding clothes that are thick enough to withstand the stress of horseback. I don't know how far I have to go, I just know that I must head west, following the river out of the village.

I turn to the door. Well, I really should thank Mika's family for feeding me for a month, but there's nothing to do now. It will only be a half hour before dawn breaks, and I don't want to risk them keeping me from going. I slide my temporary bedroom's door and have made it across the living room when I hear the hush of sliding shouji. I turn around to see Mika standing in the doorway, bleary-eyed with her hair tumbling loose over her shoulders and a small oil lamp in hand. The second that she recognizes me, though, she frowns.

"Rin-san, what's wrong? It's the middle of the night. It's not safe for you to be out. Come back to bed."

It's a moment longer before she catches sight of the saddlebag, brimming with what little I could squeeze into it. "Where… where are you going?"

I hesitate. "I'm just running to drop this off at the house. Don't worry about me; I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mika's not fooled, though, by this sad attempt at a lie. "Rin-san…" She's wide awake now, her green-tinted eyes shining with worry. "Just stay with us another night. You haven't been any trouble, I promise. If you aren't happy living here here, we can work something out, but it's not at all safe for you to be alone in a house."

Something inside me flinches. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be without a home. My home would be with Kohaku, not wherever anybody else decided it would be. I want to curse at her, but more than anything, I want to be out of this house.

"Mika, there's nothing you can do. I'm going to a place far away from here. Thank your family for their hospitality." I turn my back on her to leave once more, her voice now raised a pitch, stops me.

"Rin, at least tell me where you're headed."

I glare at her, something that's probably missed in the dark, and hush her. "Somewhere far away, Mika. Don't worry trouble yourself. Just go back to sleep."

Recognition dawns in her eyes. "Oh, Rin, please don't tell me you're going where you're thinking of going! It's far too dangerous. I know you're brave, but this… this isn't right! There are so many people in this village that care about you, that want you safe. Please don't go! I'm begging you"

I scoff. Kohaku doesn't care, so why would anyone else? "Mika," I say in a harsh whisper, "There's nothing you can say to keep me here. Please, just let me leave."

She rushes across the room, throwing her arms around me. "If you must go, then all right. I trust that you know what you're doing. However, promise me one thing?"

I think I hear movement in one of the other bedrooms. "What is it Mika?" I hiss. Anything to make her let go so I can get out of here.

"Promise me that you'll write me, so I can know you're safe."

"Yes, yes, I must go. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Mika whispers in return as she slides the shouji shut behind me. Oh gods, were those tears on her face? I don't think about it anymore as I climb onto Ume's back and push her into a swift gallop, leaving Mika, Kohaku, and all of Shiramura behind me.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

It's late afternoon by the time I reach the large village of Saido which is well within the boundaries of the Lord of the Western Land's territory from what I know. I'm exhausted, my thighs sore and my back aching from riding all day. We haven't made good time, Ume being as old as she is. She, too, is tired, her head drooping low in the late afternoon heat. We ride along the edge of the village until I spot some inns. Dismounting, I wrap Ume's reins around a pole at a resting station where two other horses are already tied, letting her drink from the trough.

Looking around, it's apparent that Saido is far nicer than Shiramura could ever dream of being. I am not very far into the village, but already the buildings rise at least three stories off the ground, hand-painted signs with colorful, though faded, illustrations inviting you in. Almost all the streets seem to be paved in stone, nothing like the packed dirt Shiramura relies on. Saido is a trading town known for its pottery. I've heard others say that because of this, Saido is home to many great artists and potters.

I spot a friendly-looking inn advertising a hot bath free with an overnight stay. The thought of a hot bath, one that I haven't had in well over a week, pulls me inside their doors before I take a moment to even consider the other hotels. They want ten copper _mon_ for one night.

"From where I come from, that's enough for three meals!"

The balding inn keeper scoffs. "I don't care where you come from. Here in Saido, that's enough for two meals from a rat's nest. Either pay up or get out, country girl."

I'm fuming with rage, but I pull the coins out of my pouch anyway. Scoffing, I slam the money on the counter. The inn keeper begrudgingly passes me a cotton robe for the bathhouse and shunts me off to my room. It's small with a futon already spread on its floors, a birchwood wardrobe in the corner and a low-sitting table. It's only six tatami mats, but that's plenty of space for the night. I just need to rest, eat, find out where to go, and then be on my way. Hopefully, I'm not too far off. Surely I'll reach his estate tomorrow if I set out in the morning. However, finding out where to go could be quite hard. I've never heard anyone say they knew the location of the castle, much less how to get past the gates.

I lay down on the futon and sleep for a couple of hours before my ravenous stomach forces me awake. I was stupid to not have brought any food with me in my haste. Looking at my leather pouch which only has eleven copper _mon_ in it, I realize that I had been far too rash. _Still,_ I think as I comb my hair with my fingers, _I must eat_. I change into a plain orange yukata and leave my room. The inn keeper had grumbled something about a restaurant attached to the hotel, so I make my way down to the entrance. Before long, I see a few women laughing together, following a couple of men down a long hallway. Following them, the restaurant soon opens itself to me.

It's a respectable size, sitting perhaps thirty people; at any rate, it's much larger than the nicest restaurant in Shiramura. Long tables are lined up on the floors with numerous red cushions surrounding them. As of this moment, the restaurant has only about 12 or so people seated. I directly myself to a shorter, empty table and instruct the waitress to bring me somen with tsuyu. At this time of year, it should be the cheapest thing they offer.

I sit alone for a while. Men at the bar behind me laugh raucously, getting drunk on both the sake and atmosphere. I groan, hoping my food comes fast. Their loud voices are giving me a headache.

"Miss!" a voice slurs behind me. I ignore it.

"Missss!" he calls once more. I tap my fingers on the table. _Patience, Rin, patience_ I remind myself. There's no need to get myself thrown out of a restaurant tonight.

Suddenly, someone plops down next to me. I can smell the alcohol before I can see the drunk expression, his face covered in week-old stubble. His hair is oily and matted, his eyes half-lidded in his stupor.

"Ah, you a pretty one, ain't ya?" He slurs. The other men behind me chuckle. "Are ya travelin' alone? You know, it ain't safe out there for a woman like you."

I start to stand up when his hand latches onto my yukata. "Where ya goin', little miss? I didn't mean t' scare ya off!" He breaks out into sloppy laughter.

"Let go of me," I growl.

"Or what?" he says, his expression growing clouded. "Wouldya prefer to take this _outside_?" The other men cackle, hooting and guffawing at their friend.

A hand lands on my shoulder. "Ah, there you are," a clear, male voice says from behind me. The few other people in the restaurant have gone quiet now, staring intently with open mouths at me and my assailant. I turn my head to see a very tall, cloaked figure. The hand which rests on my shoulder is clawed. My skin chills. I've heard tales of demons who appear as men, and I know Lord Sesshomaru is one, but I've never seen one in my life.

His hair is a dark copper tied back in a long ponytail. His eyes are a bright gold, flashing almost playfully. He looks down at me and smiles, exposing his sharp canines._ Is this…a _dog _demon?_ My palms begin to sweat. The other men's eyes widen at the sight of him, the smiles melting from their faces.

"Akahito-sama," the man at my feet draws back, shaking visibly. "I d-didn't know she was o-one of yours–"

"That's enough," the demon says curtly. "Leave, now." There's apparently no need to give an "or else," for within moments the men have scrambled to their feet and rushed out the door.

"Come," Akahito says to me. My heart is racing. This can't end well. I have to get out of here, but his grip tightens on my shoulder. It's clear that for the time being, I'm going nowhere. I let him lead me to a table in the far back where there is already food and drink enough for three men laid out. As we walk, my mind races with stories from home: demons which lure women in with food and shelter then eat them alive, monsters that appear as humans, luring in the unsuspecting and casting them into eternal nightmares for their own amusement.

"Sit," he says as he gestures to the empty table. I do as he says and he takes the seat across from me. "Now, tell me, why are you travelling alone, little sparrow?"

I swallow my fear. "I'm not alone. In fact, I should be getting back to my brother. He must be getting worried about me." I start to rise, but his clucking stops me.

"No, no little sparrow. I'm afraid you can't lie to me. You are alone here. That goes without saying. Now, tell me the truth: why are you travelling alone? Where are you trying to go?" He pours me a cup of hot tea and slides it towards me.

I had forgotten that some demons were said to have a third eye and could see through dishonesty. Angering them with lies could make them turn you into stone, or so I had heard. "I-I'm… I'm going to work for Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyebrows lift in apparent interest. "Lord Sesshomaru? Why would you do such a thing?"

"That isn't any of your business," I say sharply before I can bite my tongue. At least that wasn't a lie.

"Haven't you heard the stories? He is not a kind youkai. You had better turn around and go home."

"I can't." There's no home for me to go back to.

"Well, then, what do you expect to find there? How do you expect to serve him?"

I honestly have no clue how to answer this. I've long since realized that I came without a plan. Luckily, however, the waitress arrives with my somen, preventing the need for a response.

"Thank you, miss," Akahito says with a smile. The waitress bows in response before shuffling away. _Apparently he's been here before_, I think. _Or maybe they're just used to demons._ Personally, I don't see how one could ever get used to them with their claws.

"Such a plain dish," he sighs. "Here, have some of this." Akahito gestures to a plate piled with steaming gyoza. My mouth begins to water, but I force myself to stick to my bowl of somen. I'm not going to let myself be duped with some tea or dumplings that are laced with sleeping drafts.

"They're not poisoned," he says as if he's read my thoughts. "Besides, it's not as if I'd ever need to stoop to such tactics. Those are human methods. We demons," he says with a bright, toothy grin, "we have other ways."

I eye them wearily, still keeping my chopsticks to my own bowl. "You know where Lord Sesshomaru is?" I ask, taking a bite of noodles.

"Why of course. I suppose you're in need of direction?"

I nod curtly.

"Well, then, as you must know, nothing in life is without its price. So, before I tell you what you desire, you must first answer some questions for me." I can feel a glare contorting my face. "Now, there, little sparrow, nothing too personal. First, what is your name?"

"Rin."

"That's better, now isn't it Rin-chan?" I twitch at the use of my name so informally. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Akahito."

"What else do you have to ask me?"

"How old are you?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Twenty-two."

"Now, Rin-chan, what did I say earlier about lying?"

I huff. "Nearly twenty."

"So, nineteen. Well then, tell me: what have you heard of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Pausing, I think back, trying to remember what the ladies at the stream said that day, and what little else I have heard whispered about him. "Well, he's supposedly tall…"

Akahito barks with laughter. "That he is, that he is. What else?"

"He can steal your soul with a single look and suck the blood from your veins."

Akahito grins. "It's always fascinating to hear what the latest human rumors are swirling about him. Anyway, continue?"

"Are you going to tell me how to get to Sesshomaru's estate?"

"Why, of course! But I did have a few more questions for you."

I scowl at him. "I'm sick of your strange questions."

"Tsk. There's no need to be so brusk. Perhaps you and the Lord of the Western Lands will get on better than I expected," he says with a chuckle. I have no clue what he's talking about and am growing frustrated with his games. Akahito apparently can see this, and finally gives me the directions I've been asking for. "Just head southwest out of town. You're only a couple of hours away by horseback. If you follow the river's path, you'll find the trail leading to the gates."

I glare at the grinning youkai in front of me. Though the information hadn't cost much, I was annoyed at having to sell any part of my privacy to this conniving demon.

"My my, little sparrow, you look rather miffed. Have I upset you?"

"I was expected something more. Hidden enchantments, a blood payment for entrance… What you've told me I could've found out from anyone!"

"Ah, but there's the heart of the problem: you didn't find anything out from anyone. Besides, Lord Sesshomaru has no need for such, well, _pathetic_ human intrigues. His reputation alone is enough to keep those who aren't sufficiently foolhearted away. In addition to that… well, I guess you'll find out tomorrow, won't you?"

I curse under my breath, climbing to my feet.

"Such indecent words from such a charming young lady. I hope that we'll meet again."

I say nothing in return as I leave the restaurant. Inside my head, I'm fuming. The words "arrogant," "intolerable," and "infuriating" keep swimming through my brain. It's not until I reach my room that I realize I never even paid for my meal. I rush back to the restaurant where the waitress is picking up the dishes from the meal.

"Miss," I say, slightly winded from the run. "I'm so sorry I forgot to pay for my meal." I begin to pull the leather pouch from the inside of my robes, but she stops me.

"You needn't worry about it. Akahito-sama took care of it."

I look around the room, searching for his dark hair. Hurrying through the side doors of the restaurant which lead to the outside, I scan the street, but Akahito is long gone.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Akahito was right. I leave early the next morning, once again before the sun has risen, and reach tall iron gates mid-morning. I ended up having to travel through a forest where the path alongside the river is slightly overgrown, but the journey overall was fair. Not even a single crow demon bothered me, a rare occurrence in a fairly un-traversed forest.

I stare at the high gates, trying to find a way in. Beyond their bars expand tidily arranged orchards interrupted only by threads of stone and dirt paths. I lead Ume around the gates, looking up at the overhanging peach and plum trees which are now, to my disappointment, out of season. It's a full five minutes before I spot the dirt path which leads to what must be the entrance. Two pieces of the gate are swung back on hinges, opening into a wide stone pathway. Anyone who wanted to could march right in. _Though I suppose not many want to from the sound of what Akahito said_.

My reverie is broken by what sounds like a distant, muffled yell. I look around, trying to find what could have possibly made such a noise. Turning my eyes skyward, I see what looks like, well, what can best be described as a shooting "cloud". Trailing from the speeding white plume is a green dot which continues to echo a stream of animal noises. I strain my eyes, trying to discern the figure, but I give the task up.

Looking back to the gates, my heart feels uneasy now. I had made this decision hastily without considering the costs. Something inside me now aches to go back, to see Kohaku's face once more, but at the remembrance of words, I shudder with anger. No, I'm not going back, not at least until he realizes how wrong he is.

I take a deep breath, steadying myself. _It's now or never, I guess_. I take Ume's reins tightly in my hands, and lead her through the gates.

* * *

Finally! Such a long chapter, I know, but think of what's next! Sesshomaru! YAY! I'm so glad to have finally reached this point in the story, as long as it took.

To the reviewers of the previous chapter:

**Taraah36** – Perhaps you're assuming too much! Maybe there's not a happily-ever-after to this story! Hahaha, well, I think there's maybe a little bit more to Mika at least than meets the eye. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**December Sapphire** – Hahaha yeah, well, sadly, we all knew Kento had to leave the picture somehow . I hadn't really thought of the specific disease, but I don't think I will go with TB – sometimes it can take years to manifest or can even be chronic, and this was more of a quick, tragic illness. You kind of caught me being lazy there XD I'm glad you realize that Mika is simply a nice person, and Rin is really more just lashing out at her. I'll keep reading Legend of the Phoenix! Even though it's dark, it's quite enjoyable. In fact, the darkness adds a nice dimension to it =) Keep up the great work, and thank you for reviewing!

**icegirljenni** – The legend I saw of the 1000 paper cranes dates back hundreds of years, actually, or at least what I saw, though I do recognize Sadako's version as well. If you google 1000 paper cranes, there's a short Wikipedia page on it, at the least. You're right; I think it had to do more with the fact that if your wish is impure, you won't have the energy to actually complete it as it is such an arduous task. Have a wonderful day =) I'm wishing you the best of luck. I worry about you . Thank you as always for reviewing =)

**Lady Shenzuki** – You live a provincial life? Explain! I'm curious to hear =) I feel very bad for Kento as well… He was such a well-meaning man, but Rin right now isn't mature enough to see that, really. At least not yet. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! =)

**Vertigo Kitsune** – Thank you very much for the compliment =) It means a lot to me that you took the time to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Mirraz** – I'm so glad you like it! I'm relieved to hear you say that it's not boring at all. I've been worrying a lot about it. Thank you so very much for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	5. Stories

Wow… I didn't expect this chapter to be this long at all. I was expecting 4k at most, and well… I guess it just ballooned TT-TT But there was a crucial part of the story I had to hit by the end of this chapter. I really don't mean for them to be this drawn out! I promise, PROMISE that I'll have the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday. Expect some good Sesshomaru drama as well as some interesting character stories.

A little bit longer vocab list than usual, though most of it is at least semi-familiar:

Yari – Japanese spear  
Inuyoukai – dog demons  
Dogeza – Japanese form of lowest bow which involves kneeling and putting your head nearly to the ground; typically only used in front of royalty and in cases of extreme penitence  
Shouji – sliding door  
Samue – work clothes, usually in dark colors  
Konban wa – good evening  
Tanuki-youkai – raccoon demon  
Kosode – an overcoat; what Rin wears in the manga/anime

* * *

Orchards of trees line the stone path Ume and I travel on, pouring shade onto us generously and cooling my sweaty skin. Little flecks of light dot the path where the leaves aren't quite thick enough to block the sun.

As I continue down the path which is wide enough for six to walk comfortably, the number of trees begins to dwindle, and a few paces later, a vast landscape of hills unfolds before me. Though it is September and both the trees and grass are beginning to fade into their winter hues, I can't help but gasp at the wealth of land. What is contained inside the iron gates is probably larger than all of Shiramura. In the far distance, I can see rows of wooden stables enough for thirty horses. Ume shakes her head impatiently with a snort, recalling my attention to what is directly before my eyes.

Towering white walls elevated on cream-colored stones break the scenic landscape, rising at least five meters in the air. Matching watch towers are interspersed along its length, though neither the wall nor the turrets can quite eclipse the huge castle which emerges high above all. I have heard of castles before, seen illustrations of them, but none of them had ever been portrayed as grand as this. _This isn't a castle at all._ I search for the proper word: _a palace_.

To my left, I see a river winding through the grounds, and suddenly I'm vividly aware of the dirt spots on my arm and the stench of my own sweat. Even though I had bathed thoroughly at the hotel the night before, this morning's travel had unfortunately made its mark on me. Before even thinking of approaching the white walls, I lead Ume off the stone path at a fast trot to the stream to wash my face and arms.

It's several minutes of hard scrubbing before I feel adequately clean to climb back on Ume and lead her around to the entrance. From inside the walls I can hear sounds of life: the soft whooshing of shouji doors sliding open and closed, the click of wooden sandals on stone pathways, laughter and chatter rising up and tumbling over the walls on occasion. These familiar sounds comfort me slightly and calm my nerves, steadying my shaking hands.

Once Ume and I are back on the path, I can see two enormous wooden doors in the wall that the path leads to, one of which is already parted slightly. I dismount and take Ume's reins in my hands, suddenly and painfully aware of the loud sound Ume's hooves make against the stones. I'm within feet of the door now and can see a long wooden pathway elevated by stairs which is sheltered a grey tiled roof and tall red pillars. I can only guess that it leads to the main entrance of the castle. I step inside the doors, Ume behind me.

"Halt!"

I freeze in my tracks at the barking command, my heart thumping rapidly. Two yari spears are blocking my path, both of them pointing at my neck. It's a moment before the men holding them step from behind the doors.

"A human woman?" One asks in disgust, his nose wrinkling. "I thought I smelled something repulsive."

"Tell me, what are you doing here, human?" The other asks. Both are clad in solid black uniforms with spiked, dark grey armor encasing their chests. I open my mouth to speak, but what might be the first time ever in my life, I can't find the words.

"Are you deaf, human?"

I still can't manage a single sound. Ume paws the ground nervously, her old eyes wide with fright.

"Deaf and dumb? Hmph. As if being human isn't debilitating enough."

"Shall I kill her?" The shorter one asks his partner.

The taller one seems to consider his proposition for a while before he shakes his head and spits on the ground at my feet. "It isn't worth the stench of her blood on your spear."

"You hear that, you filthy girl? It's your lucky day. Now, go on. Get outta here before we change your minds." He jabs his spear towards Ume who whinnies in distress and begins backing up.

Anger boils in me. Never has anyone _spit_ at my feet in my life. I bite down on my tongue, fighting the retorts rising in me. I think of Shiramura. There's no going back. I wouldn't be allowed into any decent society if I returned for no girl came back from running away without retribution. Anger at Shiramura for having forced me here, anger at Kohaku, and anger at these idiotic guards force words to bubble out of my mouth.

"I'm here to work for Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

"Ah," says the taller guard. "It _does_ talk." I grit my teeth hard, forcing myself to keep my mouth shut. This is the last time I need my tongue to get me into trouble. If I end it here, not even inside the gates, I have no idea where I'll go.

"So, tell me, wench, why do you think the mighty Lord Sesshomaru would need a weak, human girl in his castle? He keeps a staff of fifty already. What could he possibly want you for?"

I bite down on my lip and bend into the lowest bow I can manage, though all I really want to do is kick them in their unguarded shins. "I shall be happy to serve Lord Sesshomaru in whatever way he sees fit."

The shorter one sniggers. "Is that so? Well, I'll have to consult our head housekeeper, Fumino, but I can't say that she would desire someone who won't even prostrate herself in the midst of inuyoukai."

Something inside shivers with hatred. Even I who know nothing of youkai culture know that performing a dogeza isn't necessary for these two fools. This is far worse treatment than I had ever received from anyone in Shiramura. I'm ready to turn and walk away when I remember that there is nowhere to go to. Perhaps, though, if I were to go farther off, to another village in this area… But the eleven copper mon in my pouch remind me that I wouldn't be able to go far before I'd have to start stealing to eat, something I haven't had to do since I was very, very young.

My resolve starts to crumble. If I don't do as they say now, it could only be so long before I starve, or worse, am eaten by demons as I travel. I could make it back to Shiramura, but that's the last place I want to go. My right leg starts to fold under me, my knee drawing closer to the ground. _If it's just once and it gives you a new life, then isn't it worth it?_ A sensible voice in my head asks. _No, _a more defiant one retorts.

"What do you think you are doing?" The shrill voice stops me and pushes me back on my feet. A middle-aged woman is storming down the wooden steps, her sky blue eyes electrified. "You know no one in this estate prostrates themselves to anyone except Lord Sesshomaru!"

I can see a mixture of shock and disappointment flash across the eyes of the guards. "If he were to hear you were asking for the same treatment as someone of his blood… You treasonous mutts." She glares at them, and they bow their heads almost shamefacedly.

Her eyes turn to me, and I fear that I'm the next target of her fury. "Is that… a human?" she says, her gaze raking my appearance. "Gods, we've been in need of some new blood in the estate, but a human?... It's been a while since one of those has turned up at our doorstep." I wince slightly at being spoken of like a dog.

"I've been hoping for a hanyou at the least… Tell me, do you come seeking work, or are you trying to peddle some worthless goods? If you are, we have no use for you here." The tall woman turns to Ume, apparently searching for a cart or some other sign that I am a merchant's daughter.

"No, ma'am, I come here to serve Lord Sesshomaru."

Her eyes fall back on me and she begins muttering to herself. "Yes, yes, that would be good, and she doesn't stink too much… but she is not so tall, and humans die so easily and quickly…" Snapping out of her reverie, her eyesight locks onto mine. "Tell me, girl, what skills do you possess?"

"Well," I start, fumbling for words. "I can cook, clean, read, and write, and…" I look to her, and she seems unimpressed. "And… and I can sew." Apparently I've hit the bull's eye for her eyes light up and a slight smile crosses her lips.

"Very good, very good. Come, girl, follow me. We may find use of you yet. You," she turns towards the shorter guard. "Take her horse to the stables and see that Shunya takes care of it. If you do anything out of line, you can rest assured that Lord Sesshomaru will hear of it."

The shorter guard grumbles audibly, but one sharp look from the woman silences him. I smile to the taller guard as we pass and am tempted to wave, but manage to hold myself back from taunting them to that degree. We walk up five steps until we're on the elevated patio which I saw from the outside doors. Fumino stops and puts her clawed hands on my shoulders, her penetrating blue gaze fixed on my face.

"Tell me before we go any further: where are you from and why are you here? And don't think of trying to lie to me. We dog demons see through such trickery."

I swallow. What can I tell her that wouldn't be considered a lie? If she was to know I was from a village technically outside of Lord Sesshomaru's territory, she might turn me away without further questions asked. "I come from a small human village of no consequence to the northeast. I am here to serve Lord Sesshomaru, as I have said."

"Very well, girl," she says, her eyes probing my expression, finding no lies in my words. "And how long do you intend to serve the Lord of the Western Lands? Far too many human girls come here and within days or weeks change their fickle little minds. We are more than happy to dispose of any human who tries such a thing."

My heart's stuttering in my chest. Am I signing on… for life?

"F… For as long as Lord Sesshomaru requires my service."

"Smart answer. There is, however, one promise you must make."

I nod. I'm already in over my head. What else is there left to promise?

"Anything you see, anything you might overhear, it stays within these walls. You are serving Lord Sesshomaru and to repeat anything you find here is treason with penalty of death."

I nod once more. "I swear."

"Good, now follow me."

I'm dying to stand and take in the ornate surroundings, but the woman walks at such a fast pace I have to jog to keep up.

"Hurry up, girl! There is much to teach you and you must begin at once. We've been rather shorthanded late. A few humans died from some trifling disease or other a couple of days ago." She sighs as if she's annoyed by their having left on such short notice. "I try to keep lesser or at least half-demons for this very reason, but beggars can't be choosers, I suppose." I didn't know there were such things as lesser or half-demons. Aren't all demons just demons? I notice now that her hands are clawed just like Akahito's. Her dark brown hair is pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head, but along her forehead I can see traces of grey hairs. When she talks, I can see elongated, canine fangs. _Is she a dog demon too?_

Instead of leading me through the main doors, enormous red structures decorated in gold, she turns right and takes me along the side of the castle, speaking rapidly all the while. "I am Fumino, the head housekeeper. Servants' quarters are in the back. You shall always use the back entrance, never the main doors. You are human, something Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased with. He finds that they stink, so all human servants must bathe at least once a day, twice if you particularly offensive stench. You shall touch nothing in the estate unless you are instructed to do so. Servants have been killed for far less, so if you like your head on your shoulders, you had better use it.

"One of the girls that died was under our head seamstress. You will be a nice replacement. Later, we will check your sewing skills." Finally, Fumino leads me through shouji that are located in the back of the estate. I could swear we've covered a half-kilometer just walking around the estate, and I'm slightly winded trying to keep up with her fast pace. She pulls me through a series rooms so quickly I can't possibly keep track of where we're going. Suddenly, we're in the midst of wide hallways where others are passing us, some carrying baskets of linens, others trays of food. Nobody takes notice of us, each rushing past and bumping into us without apology. I catch glimpses of a myriad of faces and hair colors. I even notice a pair of what look to be cat ears on one of the heads whizzing past us.

We wind along the maze of hallways until Fumino stops me and slides open a long door. Steam spills out of the open door and when it clears, I see a magnificent bathhouse with wooden floors and the largest pool of hot mineralwater I've ever seen. Fumino pulls me inside, sliding the door shut behind us.

"Bathe," she commands, pointing to a stool where a bar of soap already sits waiting for me. I undress while she fetches a basin of hot water and sets it at my feet.

"Scrub hard and well. Your natural scent isn't bad, but at the moment, you smell like you slept with pigs."

I do as she commands, rubbing my skin until it's nearly raw with a pumice stone. Across the room, I hear her sliding open doors to closets where mountains of linens, piles of soap, and other bathing materials are stacks. After I wash my hair, I poor the remaining hot water over my head and head to the pool of steaming water to soak. I dip one foot in, my raw skin burning from the heat of the water. I sigh in pleasure.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fumino snaps. "Get dressed. There isn't time for you to sit around and bathe like you're a princess." She thrusts dark blue samue and indoor sandals into my hands. "These should fit you for now. You will change your clothes daily–no human 'reuse' nonsense.

"Today, you'll be shadowing Kyoko. Do whatever she tells you and try to make that human brain of yours retain anything and everything she tells you."

I hold back any sarcasm I might have been thinking of using. I know that this position is precarious as it is, and I don't need anything working against me. Plus, this is my chance to start anew. I don't always remember my mother's teachings very clearly, but there are moments when her words come to me, the words to always be kind and fair to those of all positions, to never say a word of harm if it could be helped. She would tell me that they are taking me in, a kindness that I should repay. Besides, the better part of me reminded me that I have nowhere else to go after this.

I hurriedly put the samue on. Even though they're made of cotton, they're extremely comfortable, made of material far softer than anything that could be found in Shiramura.

"Come, girl." I follow Fumino out of the room and she pulls me down another series of labyrinthine hallways. We stop at a non-descript room and open it to find a plain girl already there, kneeling at the base of a fireplace, clothed in blue work robes just like mine.

"Hello," she says, looking up briefly. In her hand is a thick brush and she carries next to her a wooden bucket full of soapy water.

"She's human like you," Fumino says. "Kyoko, this is…"

I step in, realizing that my name hasn't been given. "Rin."

"Rin," Fumino repeats. "This is Kyoko. Kyoko, Rin will be shadowing you the rest of the day. She is to be put on the daily tasks. I believe you can take care of showing her the ropes, yes?" Kyoko makes a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Good. Now that all is in order, I have work to take care of. Rin, I hope to hear that you are learning well. I will discuss other matters with you further at a later time."

For the rest of the day, I'm dragged from room to room, scrubbing the floors and fire grates until they're spotless. There are five floors to the estate, but Kyoko and I only cover the first two. Several times I try to breathe life into the stiff silence, but she either shrugs off my remarks entirely or manages only one-word responses to my questions. Eventually, I give the task up.

I must have missed the lunch hour for we work straight until dusk. By the time I finish, my back is aching from bending over all day. I'm beginning to question my motives from coming here. What was it for: revenge, freedom? Well, so far, neither seems to have worked out in my favor.

Kyoko leads me back to the servants' dining quarters in silence. By the time we arrive, there is already food laid out on the long tables. I feel my eyes widen at the abundance and variety of the food present. There are plates piled with vegetables of all colors, even several plates stacked with meat. _This… is for the _servants_?_

We are each handed bowls half-filled with rice and a pair of chopsticks. Kyoko and I are pretty far down the line, and when I crane my neck, I can see that half the meat is already gone. I groan in disappointment. It would've been my first time to have meat in weeks. Why hadn't I accepted Akahito's food when I had the chance!

Sure enough, by the time I reach the tables of food, the plates of meat are emptied, but there are still plenty of vegetables left. Disappointed, I pile my bowl with cabbage, leeks, carrots, and squash. I sit down next to a girl with midnight black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She looks up and smiles at me amiably. Though her eyes are sharp and drawn, an acidic dark green, she seems soft and gentle. Her severe features make her beautiful, just like a figure from a painting.

"Konban wa," she says softly before returning to her bowl which like mine is meatless. I return the greeting, but it seems that she's already absorbed in her meal.

I take a bite of my own food and sigh in relief. The vegetables are heavenly, cooked in some sauce I can't name. I immediately want to get up for more, but I look to see that the plates have already been taken away. Glancing around the room, I see that there are about 25 or so girls there and maybe 15 men. Most appear to be human; there are some frog-green complexions and serpent-like eyes without whites, but upon first look, many appear to be normal. It's not until I look more closely that I spot a pair of fox ears sprouting from the crimson hair of one female, and long, sharp claws on the hands of a seemingly human boy.

Two girls plop down next to me, giggling loudly. I scowl, annoyed by the noise. The first girl with shoulder-length black hair spots me, gasping. "Someone new!"

The other girl who wears her long, taupe-colored hair pulled into two low pigtails turns around to face me. Her eyes appear to be outlined in some kind of charcoal. I've heard of women painting their faces, but I never thought that a servant would be allowed to do such things. "Who are you?" she asks, her eyebrows raised.

"My name is Rin."

"A human?" says the pigtailed girl skeptically.

I'm getting really tired of this "human" talk all the time. My eyes narrow. "Yes. A human."

The short-haired one pipes up. "So am I! Though, Tsukiko-chan isn't."

"I'm a tanuki-youkai, a raccoon demon. This is Eri," she says, tilting her head towards to the short-haired girl. "I knew you must've been new to have sat next to her." She looks pointedly to the spot where the quiet, green-eyed girl had been sitting just moments before. I hadn't even noticed she left. I must look confused because Eri giggles mischievously.

"That's Minako. She might seem quiet, but I can promise you it's quite the opposite. Since you're new here, you can't know already of course, but let me warn you: I wouldn't get too close to her."

I nod, though I don't really know what to make of what they're saying.

"Come on, it's lights out soon. We'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

"There's a futon next to me that you can have!" Eri chirps as she stacks our bowls together.

I'm too exhausted to make much of a response to her enthusiasm. I realize, though, that these two girls could be quite useful when it came to explaining things of the demon world and this castle. Every time I turn my head it seems I find something completely foreign to me. I'm not even sure I will be able to find my way back to the dining quarters for breakfast tomorrow morning.

The sleeping quarters are lined with rows of futons, each tidily folded and assigned its ownspace. I unroll the one Eri points to and lay down, surprised to find that it's plenty comfortable, perhaps even nicer than the hotel's futons. I can hear Eri and Tsukiko chatting in noisy whispers even after the lights turn out, but I'm too tired to respond. My head is spinning from the tumult of the day. Already I've begun integrating into my new life and I haven't a clue what's going on.

The next three days pass in a blur of orders and commands; criticism and instructions are constantly flying at me such as how to scrub the laundry, beat the rugs, or how there are water stains on the windows or traces of cobwebs in the corners. I barely have time to contemplate my new life, save for the five minutes spent relaxing in the hot water of the servants' bathhouse each night. I'm excited to learn that the water is scented with lavender, even if it is to mask the "human musk." The main drawback is that I'm never alone; the room is always filled with at least five other girls chattering and laughing so loudly I can hardly think.

Eri and Tsukiko always approach me during mealtimes, eager to engage me in the latest castle gossip. I tune in and out of their conversations, laughing where it is appropriate. If I'm to integrate myself into this castle society, they seem to be my way in. Other girls flock around Tsukiko for the latest news and never seem disappointed. It's not long before I learn that the charcoal around her eyes isn't charcoal at all; it's part of her facial markings as a tanuki-youkai. Minako is often the subject of gossip, though I don't have the energy to pay attention. It's not until my third night that I understand the foundation for the other girls' hushed whispering about her: I notice that Minako is never in the sleeping room with the others when the lights go out, and a futon where she must sleep is always folded neatly by the time we wake up.

Every servant gets one day a week off in addition to ten copper _mon_ for their work. The fourth day is determined to be my day of rest, and I am allowed to spend it in whatever way I please as long as it does not disturb the rest of the estate. In effect, this means no going above the first floor as servants are allowed upstairs there only in order to clean. I'm fine with this–it's been far too long since I've been truly out of doors, and I'm excited to see Ume again. As long as I keep to myself and out of the sight of any guests Lord Sesshomaru might have, Fumino said there's no reason I can't be allowed this. The other servants like to travel to Saido, but I don't have any interest in going with them.

I run to the stables, excited to have a day of freedom to myself. Shunya, the young hanyou stable boy, is already outside with Uma's reins in his hands. I suppose Fumino must have informed him of my plans. I gleefully take Uma from him and thank him before taking off.

Looking at the seemingly endless grounds, I can tell it will take me weeks before I can know what they hold, much less the forest beyond. I ride around the orchards for a while, weaving in and out of the trees, letting my mind finally go blank. I wish there was fruit to be had. But, I know that even if there was, I probably wouldn't be permitted any that were still good. In spite of the abundance of food we receive in the servants' quarters, what they have upstairs must be a thousand times greater than anything we're given.

Ume tires shortly, her old limbs wearing with my exercises, so I lead her to a spot under some oak trees and spread my overcoat on the ground. I lean against the tree's trunk and begin massaging my legs. Only a week since I've ridden a horse and already I'm unused to the exercise.

A small question has been nagging me in the back of my mind: why hasn't Kohaku come for me yet? One of the reasons I decided on telling Mika where I was going was so that she would tell Kohaku. Surely she had done that, hadn't she?

*mention something about weather

"Well hello there little sparrow! How do you like your new job?"

I jump at the voice and look up through the tree branches to see a red-haired figure standing, clad in white kimono and hakama with one arm resting lazily against the tree trunk.

"Akahito-san! What are you doing here?"

"I get around," he says slyly. "So, tell me, what is it like working for the great Lord Sesshomaru? Is it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Truth is, I haven't even seen him once."

"Well, I would hate to deny you that pleasure! Alas, I'm sure you shall meet him soon. And for the occasion, may I recommend you wear gardenia oil? I'm personally a lavender man, but to each his own, I suppose."

"Really, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I ask the same of you?"

"Today is my day off."

"Ah, well that is quite nice, but I'm lucky in the sense that nearly every day is a 'day off' for me. So, tell me, what do you think of your work?"

"It's dirty," I say shortly.

He laughs. "Aren't you frank? Yes, that it is. But little one, what were you expecting? Silk kimono and tea ceremonies?"

"I don't know what I was expecting," I answer honestly. "I'm starting to question why I even came here in the first place."

"Ah, yes, what _would_ drive such a pretty young sparrow into the arms of a wicked demon such as Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That has nothing to do with you."

"No need to be so terse! I was simply asking a question," he says, dropping his legs down to hang over the tree branch. The playful look in his eyes softens. "`You miss home though, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's written pretty plainly on your face. Why don't you return?"

"There's no going back now. Besides, there's really only one person I miss."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

I don't respond.

"Well, you should know that I often travel and could be in the way of delivering a letter for you to the 'one person' you miss."

I look up. A way to get a letter to Kohaku?

"Is that one person not worth returning home for?"

"It's not that, really. I'd have no future after being here."

"Hmmm…" he seems to mull my words over. "That is true. Oh the capricious nature of humans. Especially with the rumors of what transpires here."

I look at him, slightly puzzled. I had always known it as fact that girls were "permanently damaged" after coming to Sesshomaru's estate, but I had never really considered why. "What are those, exactly?"

"Well, any female who comes here is said to be lost forever," he says with a well-placed dramatic sigh.

I must look confused, because after a moment, Akahito follows pointedly with, "Her _virtue_." I can feel heat rising into my cheeks.

"Don't act so innocent, little sparrow. We both know you're wise in the way of the world."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes say that you have a long story to tell, one that I shall wish to hear sometime."

"As if you're entitled to it," I scoff.

"You're quite right. I'm not entitled to it. Your story is yours to tell, and to give it to anyone is a gift. That being said, it would be my greatest pleasure to receive it."

I huff and roll my eyes. What is it with this guy and flattery? Usually, I'm the one charming in order to get what I want. He, however, steals the words out of my mouth and manipulates them for his own use. What is it he's trying to get from me?

"Oh, look!" Akahito says, delighted mischief springing to his eyes. "Here he comes!"

I haven't the slightest idea of what he's talking about until he points skyward. I look up, squinting my eyes, but I still can't see anything. Then, after a brief moment, I spot it: a cloud dropping lower and lower. Bewildered, I try forcing my eyes to focus. Clouds have never done that before, have they? It's a few moments before I realize that it's what I must've seen when I first arrived, except this time, the green dot is missing.

It's only a few seconds before the white figure touches down on a tree opposite Akahito. I realize without any hesitation that _this_ is Lord Sesshomaru. He stands erect, his gaze cool as he looks at us. He's clad in black armor with a white kimono and hakama underneath, similar to Akahito's. His, however, are decorated with colorful patterns, indicating what must be his royal status.

The women of Shiramura were correct about some aspects: he indeed has hair the color of moonlight, a silvery white which flowed gently in the breeze, and he is undoubtedly tall and handsome. His eyes, however, are a piercing amber, frozen like ice, not a soul-sucking black. He stares down at Akahito, then turns his penetrating gaze upon me. I feel every muscle stiffen. There is something in his gaze which seems to pick apart your innermost being, examining each bit at his leisure. It lasts only for mere seconds, but I feel I've been violated, as if a piece of my privacy has been stolen.

"Don't you have work to attend to?" His voice sends chills down my spine. I'm stumbling for words, but Akahito answers and it's then I realize the question had been meant for him, not me.

"No, milord, not today. I have already completed the tasks you assigned to me."

"And so you see it fit to waste your time speaking to this…" he looks back to me. "This… human?"

"Rin is her name and she is a new servant." I feel a brief rush of gratitude towards Akahito. He's the first youkai I've ever heard address me by my own name instead of simply "human".

"You believe it appropriate to converse with the servants?" Every time Lord Sesshomaru opens his mouth, my desire to hit him squarely in the jaw grows.

"I do not believe that it is inappropriate, no." I can hear Akahito's normally warm, jaunty voice growing colder with each passing moment.

Sesshomaru looks back to me with disdain. I narrow my eyes in return, steeling my nerves. Even though every animalistic instinct in me screams to run, I stand my ground, matching his gaze.

"I shall see you tomorrow, I suppose?" he replies icily.

"Indeed," Akahito says, bowing low. Sesshomaru leaps lightly from the tree branch, taking off towards the palace.

Akahito watches after him for a few moments before turning his gaze to me. He laughs, his voice lightening once more.

"What?!" I ask furiously. I'm sick of being ridiculed by every demon. I had thought Akahito to be at least a degree different.

"It's nothing, dear sparrow. You're just quite adorable, standing up to him like that. I can hardly believe that you didn't even bow in the slightest."

I flush with shame briefly before remembering my anger. "Well he and everyone else have got to stop referring to me as 'human' all the time. I'm sick of it! I am my own person."

"Believe it or not," Akahito says, jumping down from the tree branch and landing lightly on the ground, "I know at least some of your pain."

I scoff. "How is that possible? A daiyoukai like you? Everyone fears you, reveres you."

"Well, if it's any comfort to you, I'm typically known as 'Blood of Lord Sesshomaru'."

"…What?"

"I'm Lord Sesshomaru's cousin."

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Akahito left soon thereafter, claiming he did in fact have work to take care of, but I could tell that he wasn't telling the truth.

The next day, Fumino pulls me aside during my daily chores.

"Here, come with me. I need to test your sewing skills to see if you are worthy of taking on the duties of the household."

I swallow nervously as she leads me upstairs. It has been many months since I've had to do any kind of sewing whatsoever, apart from the occasional rushed patching or mending. Besides, I had never really been much of a seamstress; it was always my adoptive mother who had taken on that role. She was extraordinarily talented, especially for someone living in a village the size of Shiramura. I had always done the little parts her jobs such as sewing on the sleeves or perhaps even a few of the decorations; never had I actually _patterned_ anything or even constructed a full ensemble. When I was younger, I had tried my hand at it once or twice; needless to say, it hadn't gone well.

She leads me downstairs, back into the servants' quarters, taking me along a path I've never traveled before. We enter into a large room piled with bolts of cloth and spinning wheels. Scraps of cloth lay abandoned on the floor. We are the only people in the room at the moment.

I know I should admit now that she's overestimated my skills. I can't _make_ anything. I'm not skilled enough for that. Besides, if I failed to meet their expectations, what would they do to me? Throw me out, I would think. Fumino had let me in on the basis that I claimed I could sew. "Fumino-san, I have something to confess."

She looks at me, her eyes narrowing. "And what's that?" Annoyance is written unmistakably on her face.

"I… I can't sew like you think I can. I can only assemble things, not create them."

Her face relaxes and she lets out a barking laugh. "What, girl, did you think you would be _making_ things for Lord Sesshomaru or his guests?

Fumino walks over to a basket piled with the servants' samue and pulls a shirt off the top and tosses it to me. "Repair it," she says simply.

I grab a needle that's already threaded and sit down on a stool. Fumino comes to stand over my shoulder. Moving my hands through the fabric, I find that the shoulder seam of the shirt has unraveled, leaving the sleeve dangling by a thin thread. Focusing on the task in front of me, I turn the shirt inside out and begin a slip stitch. The task is incredibly simple, far easier than anything I figured she would throw my way, but still, having a dog demon hovering over your shoulder is nerve-wracking to say the least.

Within a couple of minutes, the sleeve has been reattached. Fumino takes the garment from my hands and examines my handiwork closely.

"Your stitches are even enough, I should think. Itokou-san should be satisfied, at the least."

…_That's it?_

Fumino looks at me, responding to my unasked question. "Yes, that's it. We need someone who can take care of these menial tasks so Itokou-san, the head seamstress, can focus on her work. You might be surprised at how many of the girls here can't stitch to save their lives."

What is it with these dog demons and mind-reading? Never had Kohaku told me of a demon that could do _this_. Either way, if this work got me out of the daily scrubbing, who was I to complain?

The rest of the day I spend repairing garments alone in the room. Dusk begins to enter in through the window, so I set down my work and rush down to the dining quarters to see if I can finally snag a piece of meat this time.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

I've been laying in my futon for about an hour when the shouji to the room slides open. I see the tall figure of Fumino enter. I watch her as she crosses the room, stopping at my futon.

"Come with me," she mutters in a heavy whisper.

Dread threatens to paralyze me. What have I done wrong now? Did they decide that my sewing was in fact _not_ good enough?

I get up as she commands and she pulls me out of the room. Wrapped over her arm, I see what looks to be like a kosode with an orange and yellow checker pattern. She leads me to the bathhouse.

"Wash up and put this on."

"What is this for?"

"We can't have you looking like a mutt's servant for what you're about to do."

It's always commands with her and no explanation. I sigh, frustrated. "You could at least tell me what's going on."

She raises one eyebrow, apparently surprised by my lack of immediate obedience. "You said you could read, did you not?"

I nod slowly.

"Well you're going to read tonight. Now go scrub yourself down."

I frown, but go into the bathhouse anyway. I guess it's all the explanation I can expect for now.

When I step back outside, she turns my arms over, apparently looking for any areas I may have missed. She sniffs the air. "It'll do," she concedes. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to read the reports from the human villages to Lord Sesshomaru."

I stop halfway up the narrow set of stairs we're climbing. "I'm going to _what_?"

"Lord Sesshomaru hasn't the time for such menial tasks, but still, they are matters that must be attended to. He will be completing other tasks while you read. Another servant, Minako, usually is the one to do this, but she is ill tonight."

"But… why me? I'm new."

Fumino narrows her eyes at me. "All of the other humans are illiterate, and the hanyou and lesser youkai can't read human script."

I bite the inside of my lip. It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to read anything, and reports use formal language from what I know. I'm afraid that I may have forgotten some of the characters.

"You shall ask no questions and speak only if spoken to. Now come. We are already late and Lord Sesshomaru is displeased by tardiness."

I reluctantly follow her up the stairs, Fumino's words from several days ago, "humans have been killed for far less," circling in my head. Is this one of the lesser things humans have been killed for?

We reach the fifth floor and travel to a room enclosed by shouji painted with mountain scenes. Fumino pulls me to the floor, mouthing the word "dogeza" as she herself prostrates. She raps on the tatami mats beneath our feet three times, and a few moments later, the doors slide open. My heart is rattling in my chest. What if he remembers me from the other day?

"Enter."

Fumino stands up, bows, and gives me a significant look meaning I should do the same. Lord Sesshomaru has already walked from the door and is inside what appears to be a study. I bow once more and then close the shouji behind me. Thankfully, he betrays not even a trace of recognition.

I look to Lord Sesshomaru to see what I'm supposed to do next, but he makes no indication whatsoever of my existence. I cast my eyes around the room before seeing a bench five rolled pieces of parchment sitting on top. Steadying my breathing, I take a place on the bench and untie the top scroll from the pile.

I relax, seeing that everything written is from words I know. I look up to Lord Sesshomaru once more, but he is sitting at an ornate desk, reading a different scroll. While he is relaxed like this, his mouth which seems to open only to insult finally closed, he is incredibly handsome, far more so than even I would admit Kohaku to be. Kohaku is warm and open with slightly freckled cheeks and bright eyes; Lord Sesshomaru, on the other hand, gives off an air of surreal lethality. I shake my head, trying to empty it of such thoughts, and begin in a steady voice:

"From the village of Goza: Five of our number were killed today in an attack led by demons of unknown origin. A quarter of our winter grain was stolen. The rest of our stores should still last the winter barring any further raids."

I look up to gauge Lord Sesshomaru's reaction, but there is none. Five of his people have been coldly murdered and he has nothing to say about it? I continue anyway. All in all, when I finish reading the second scroll, there are more than thirty people dead by disease, raids, or demons. Many of them request Sesshomaru's help: herbs needed for medicine or a soldier to protect them in the future. Each time after I finish reading a travesty, I glance to Sesshomaru, but there's no change in his expression. He continues reading what is on his desk.

By the time I've reached the fourth scroll, my patience is wearing thin. Sesshomaru is supposed to be the Lord of the Western Lands, and yet he does nothing to protect his own people! He won't even take the time to _listen_ to his people's reports, tedious though they may be. No wonder Shiramura was taken from him without a fight: he didn't give a damn! I begin reading from the next report.

"The human Lord Kaisuke wishes to form an alliance with a neighboring human territory outside of the Western Lands by uniting his eldest daughter Fuyumi with the son of the local lord, Junichi. This action is ill-advised as the Young Lord Junichi has expressed desires on multiple occasions to join the front of the human war against youkai. It would be advisable to inform Lord Kaisuke that his actions will not be tolerated. The…"

I freeze, staring blankly at the next two characters in the paragraph. I can't remember how to read them. I look to Sesshomaru to see if he's noticed my hesitation, but he now has pen in hand and is writing steadily, not even glancing up at the break in reading. I search frantically through my mind, trying to remember what the characters even mean. After a moment, though, I realize it's useless. _Well, since he isn't listening anyway… _I continue reading, but _not_ what the scroll says.

"The threat of an outside human attack, regrettably, is most likely inevitable. Lady Fuyumi has long spoken of her desire to wed the lord's son regardless of whether or not the alliance is sanctioned. The lord's son, Junichi, however, has also expressed interest in the youngest and most beautiful of yet another neighbor's, Lord Kozuya's, daughters should the alliance with Lady Fuyumi not come to pass." I pause briefly to glance at Sesshomaru. Still writing. I guess I could pull this on for a little longer, couldn't I? It's the most fun I've had in a while: a little artistry, a little mischief…

"There have long been rumors circulating about the Young Lord Junichi and Lord Kozuya's daughter; it is said he has already asked for her hand in marriage. There have been many reports of late-night meetings between the two lovers. Lord Kaisuke disdains this betrayal against his own daughter and thus is threatening war with Lord Kozuya; both Lord Kaisuke and Kozuya possess armies of great strength. Despite this threat of war, neither lover seems willing to separate from the other." I think it's about time I should wrap this up now; I shouldn't push my luck. "Still, it is apparent that if either daughter was to wed the Young Lord Junichi, a troublesome alliance shall be formed which would lead to a human threat from within the Western Lands."

I refold the scroll and open the fifth.

"From the town of Saido." I pause. Something in the air has changed. It feels as if a shadow is hovering over the room now. I look up. Sesshomaru is no longer at his desk. My eyes widen. Where did he go? He was just here a few moments before. I sense something above me, and lift my head slowly. I nearly fall off the chair with surprise when I see Lord Sesshomaru standing over me, his eyes watching me evenly. All previous thoughts of his handsomeness dissipate.

"The reports are rarely this… _colorful_."

I immediately press myself to the ground. _What have I done?_ "Please forgive me, milord. I did not mean to upset you."

"Then what were your intentions? Did you think you could deceive this Sesshomaru?"

"I swear, milord, I did not mean to trick you in any way. Please, I beg your forgiveness."

"Leave."

I run to the door, fearing what his wrath will bring upon me. I look at him once before I close the study door behind me, and though my desperate hopes for mercy might be clouding my vision, I don't think I see any anger in his eyes, but instead something that resembles curiosity. Without pause, I close the door and rush downstairs, as far out of Lord Sesshomaru's reach as I can go.

* * *

Whoah, long chapter X.x I promise the next chapter will be up by Saturday this time for sure, and it won't be as long, but it will be filled with even more drama! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It's amazing that you guys take the time to do this for me =) Any and all comments are appreciated, whether they be good or bad!

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter_:

**Taraah36** – Haha I'm sorry, I was just teasing. I can assure you that there will be many more meetings with our "Prince of Ice" (I love how you say that!) to come. I know how you feel about Akahito, and you'll have to see whether or not he can be trusted. Yes, it was Jaken! Though he has not made an official appearance quite yet, he'll be entering quite soon. He's such a funny character to write =) You're so right – I don't think Rin could ever live in such an environment for too long. And yes, I think both Kohaku and Sango are to blame in part. I don't think any 19 year old could handle what Rin's been through, especially considering her past (which we'll hear more of soon). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you once again for reviewing! I really love hearing your thoughts on what's going on.

**AliasStars** – Oh my gosh… I was so happy to read your review. Never have I received so many wonderful compliments! This is my first time really writing in the first person and I'm so happy to learn that you are enjoying it. It's so amazing to hear that you're feeling what I hope you would. And yes, you are so right on so many points. Rin is quite tactless at times and irritatingly apathetic, but I hope you'll enjoy seeing her grow as the story progresses. Again, thank you so much for all of your compliments! I'm so pleased to hear that you like the story! Another chapter will be out soon, I promise! Thank you for taking the time to review, even if your first ones didn't come through!

**Layla** – I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters. I sometimes worry that they (especially this previous one) are too long. Yeah, Rin is quite a character (in a bad way) for now, but I feel like the Western Palace will really be a wakeup call for her. Thank you so much for your compliments and review! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**December Sapphire**- No, it's not wrong at all of you. In fact, I believe that it's quite _right_ of you. Rin tends to force her will upon others and expect them to go along with it. This is something that she'll find won't work for her in Sesshomaru's lands. Mika is a kind person, and Rin will have to come to learn her value. As for Akahito… don't judge him quite yet. He may turn out to be a better person than you think ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you once again for reviewing!

**sotam – **hahaha I do too! I guess you'll just have to wait to find out ;P I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to review =)


	6. Letters and Bathhouses

I'm sick of swearing to myself I'm going to put these up earlier then never making my own deadlines! I had to pick up a couple of extra shifts this week at work. Sorry for the delay, guys . I hope you enjoy this chapter! A little shorter, but it leads to a _much_ longer, _much_ more dramatic chapter!

On a side note, for those of you who are familiar with the works of Hayao Miyazaki, an amazing Japanese animator, he's officially decided to retire. In honor of his beautiful work, here's a quote from him on his masterpiece _Mononoke Hime_ to think about:

"There cannot be a happy ending to the fight between the raging gods and humans. However, even in the middle of hatred and killings, there are things worth living for. A wonderful meeting or a beautiful thing can exist. We depict hatred, but it is to depict that there are more important things. We depict a curse to depict the joy of liberation. What we should depict is how the boy understands the girl, and the process in which the girl opens her heart to the boy. At the end, the girl will say to the boy, 'I love you, Ashitaka. But I cannot forgive humans.' Smiling, the boy should say, 'That is fine. Live with me.'"

-sigh- So beautiful. Expect the importance of this quote to play into the story –wink wink-

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It's not until about an hour before dawn breaks that my eyes finally close and I drift into an uneasy doze. I'm woken by someone shaking my shoulders, telling me it's time to get a move on. I drag myself out of my futon and clumsily fold it before heading to the dining quarters for breakfast.

Neither the breakfasts nor lunches are nearly as rewarding as the dinners, but they still serve us a reasonable amount. Looking down at my bowl of porridge, I can hardly lift my spoon. I have no appetite. _When will he call for me to be killed? Eaten? I was just trying to have a bit of fun… It's not like he was even paying attention!_

My train of thought is broken when Eri and Tsukiko sit down next to me.

"'Morning…" I mutter. My eyelids feel like they're going to fall shut any moment.

"Rough night?" Tsukiko says, a sly grin slipping onto her face.

"Yeah, somewhat."

"Where were you last night? You seem so tired!" Eri has an eager look in her eye.

I'm able to rouse my consciousness enough to realize that perhaps they shouldn't know the truth about where I was last night. I hear their gossip nonstop, and I want to play my hand close to my vest. I don't quite trust them yet.

"Oh," I say, fabricating on the spot. "I was feeling sick last night, you know, nauseous. Must've been the meat I had. I went outside for some fresh air." I look to Tsukiko, seeing if she can see through my deceit, but apparently tanku-youkai must not have the third eye that the inuyoukai seem to possess.

"Oh," Eri breathes. "I didn't get any meat last night, but I know I heard someone else say that they weren't feeling well either!"

Tsukiko smiles at me, her face relaxing somewhat. It's clear that she bought my story. "We thought that maybe you had taken over the job of Minako as Lord Sesshomaru's favorite."

My eyebrows knit. "His what?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Tsukiko says, sitting a little straighter, her eyes gleaming. "Yes, Minako goes to Lord Sesshomaru's room nearly every night."

"Haven't you noticed?" Eri whispers conspiratorially. "She's almost never in her futon when we go to bed. That, or she waits until she thinks everyone is asleep then leaves!"

I nod, but I still can't pay much attention. It must be for the readings, just like Fumino roped me into last night.

"Fumino-san has said that it's so she can take care of special duties-" Eri continues.

"Special duties that take until morning," Tsukiko snorts derisively.

Now my curiosity has been peaked. It took me an hour at most to read those five scrolls. Surely there can't usually be more than that, right? How could something like that last _all _night?

"Anyway, she must do her 'special duties' well. You see, when she began working here, she was just a kitchen wench." Tsukiko raises her eyebrows knowingly. From what I've learned in my short time of the hierarchy of the castle workers, I know that the servants assigned to the kitchen are considered to be some of the unluckiest and lowest-ranking members of this small community. "But, _mysteriously_," Tsukiko says sarcastically, "after these meetings began, she stopped being stuck down in the kitchen. Instead, she starting taking on jobs such as tending to the gardens, you see."

Eri giggles. "I'd be happy to take care of Lord Sesshomaru's needs without being moved to the gardens."

"Fool." Tsukiko pushes Eri's shoulder with a little too much force. "What makes you think Lord Sesshomaru would want someone like you! As vile as Minako is, at least she has her looks."

The banter continues, moving away from the gossip about Minako and my attention drifts likewise. I'm back to staring at my porridge, but my mind has been awakened by the rumors.

Today is a day I'm to spend mending clothes. Once again, the head seamstress, Itoko is nowhere to be found. This turns out to be a blessing because all day, I fumble with the clothing, losing count of my stitches and pricking my fingers with the needle until they're numb. I can't seem to focus on anything other than on worried thoughts of the future punishment for last night and contemplating this morning's gossip about Minako. It made sense now why the other maids avoided her and cast looks of disgust at her. She had cheated her way into an easy position, and nobody could forgive her for that.

The clothes that I've repaired for the day are still soiled and Fumino has instructed me to take them to the lower floor to the room where dirty linens are stored to be washed the next day. She gave me a hasty list of directions, but by the time it's time for me to take them down, I've jumbled them all up. Sighing, I pick up the basket full of clothes and walk down the narrow staircase to the cellars. My mind is so distant that I don't even notice the person climbing the stairs and I bump into them.

"I'm very sorry," I mumble as I pick up the basket I've dropped.

"That's quite all right, little sparrow," a familiar voice drawls.

"Akahito-san! I mean, sama."

"No, Rin-chan. Please use san. I'm exhausted by people being so formal to me because I'm blood kin to Sesshomaru. It was refreshing to hear someone use san for once. You look tired. Did you not sleep well last night?"

I sigh and start descending the stairs. "It's nothing. Thank you for your concern."

To my surprise, Akahito turns around and follows me down the stairs.

"Dear little Rin! You must tell me what is bothering you."

We're in the hallways now, and other servants stare wide-eyed as we pass.

"You have to go away, Akahito-san!" I hiss. The last thing I need are rumors starting about me.

"Not until you tell me what happened," he says, a childish pout in his voice.

Wide-eyes are staring at us, so I pull him into a side hallway, sliding a door open to a room filled with bags of rice. He follows me inside, grinning. "So, Rin, why are there shadows under your eyes? Did a servant boy keep you up?"

I glare at him and he laughs. "If you must know, I was sent to read to your dear _cousin_ last night."

This stops his laughter. "Isn't that Minako-chan's job?"

I stare at him blankly. _How does he know everything about the servants here?_ "She was ill."

"Oh…" he says softly, realization clearing his confused expression. "That would explain it."

"Would explain what?"

"Nothing," he says, waving my question away. "So, how did you like reading to him? It was rather boring, I suppose."

I hesitate and his eyes widen with anticipation. "Oh, little Rin! Did you do something _untoward_ with Lord Sesshomaru last night?"

"It's nothing like that!" I seethe. Do you want to hear what happened or not?

"Fine, fine, do tell me. What passed between you and my beloved cousin last night?"

I tell him the story, leaving out the specifics of my retelling. When I finish, Akahito bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I ask, angry. My life is on the line here and he simply _laughs_?

"I believe that may be the first time in his life that someone did not do exactly as they were told. I should thank you for adding a bit of enjoyment to Sesshomaru's daily monotony."

"Thank me? Well, at least my life wasn't spent for nothing."

"Your life, Rin-chan? What are you talking about?"

I run my hands through my hair, fear returning to me now that my hands were idle. "Fumino-san said that servants have been killed for touching things in the house without permission. And what I've done… what I've done is so, so much worse than that!" Images of his canine teeth ripping through my neck pop up into my mind and I feel light-headed.

"You think Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill you for changing the daily reports from the human villages?"

I look at him and nod. He chuckles and pats me on my head. I glower at him.

Rin-chan, he would consider it a waste to draw his sword on to soak it in the 'stench' of your human blood."

That shuts me up quickly. "Are you positive?"

"Dismiss you, potentially, but kill you? No. It's an effort that's not worth expending to him."

I gulp. "D-dismiss me?"

"Well of course. You're a servant that disobeyed your instructions. What need does he have for a servant who doesn't take orders?"

My eyes widen in fear. This, perhaps, is news that is worth than my possible death for if I get thrown out of the castle, my death would be impending due to starvation or something much worse. "Please, there must be something you can do! I have nowhere to go if I have to leave the castle."

"I'm sure that you can find somewhere else to go. A new village, a new name, a new life. Just say you're the widow of some tragic war hero."

I look at him, unnerved.

"Well, if that's not to your taste, then there's always the chance that I could help you... You see, I have Sesshomaru's ear as part of his counsel, and convincing him to spare a servant punishment would take very little time. "

My eyes light up. "Please!"

"For a price."

I feel my hopes crash. "I don't have any money."

Akahito looks at me and laughs softly. "Little sparrow, I'm not looking for money. I am part of the inuyoukai equivalent of royalty. Do you really think that we want for such human things? No, don't worry. I ask only one thing of you."

"What's that?" I ask, puzzled, and a slight sense of dread rising. What did youkai want that humans had, then?

"A story. Not the one that you told Sesshomaru or even your own story. Just a story. I want to see how you wove your tales for my cousin."

This had to be the strangest man I've ever met. "Is that it?"

"That's all," he says, smiling, his eyes soft. "Now you can sleep peacefully tonight." He turns the room to leave.

"Wait!" I call after him. He stops, and looks back at me. His eyes are the same as Sesshomaru's, but the expression is completely different. "I have one more request."

"Yes, little sparrow?"

"Are you… are you still willing to take letters home for me?"

He smiles. "I can't promise that I can necessarily get them there immediately, but yes, I will deliver them for you. Just leave them in my room, third floor, western corridor."

"Thank you again, Akahito-san." He smiles and bows slightly as he leaves the room.

It's been over a week since I've come to the Western Palace, and still I have yet to hear from Kohaku. I'm still angry at him, but I need to know if he is okay. I had all intentions of breaking my promise of writing home to Mika, but I know that she would be the most reliable way to get news of him.

That night as I begin to roll out my futon, I find tucked inside its folds a long sheet of parchment with a small bottle of ink and a brush. Before anyone else can see what I have, I slide the items underneath the covers. I can't imagine that servants would have such easy access to these items; Akahito must have had them sent to me.

I wake up early the next morning before anyone else has risen and pull the paper and ink from under my futon. It's only slightly crumpled, thank goodness. I head to the dining quarters where no one else is awake, leaving my comforter in a messy pile. If someone wakes up before I get back, perhaps they'll just assume I've gone outside to use the restroom. I sit down at the long tables and begin a message to Mika:

_Dear Mika,_

_I am sorry for not writing to you sooner. It was hard to find paper and pen. I've arrived at the castle. Everything is okay and I'm treated well enough here. How is everyone in the village? Is Kohaku doing all right? Please write to me soon._

_Rin_

Succinct, but Mika will respond nevertheless. I fold the paper and tuck it inside the folds of my robes. It's important that I get to Akahito's room and drop it off before the house begins to wake.

I head to the western corridor on the third floor, one of the many areas of the castle I have yet to explore. It's considered to be one of the guest or permanent residents' areas, thus maids are only allowed there explicitly to clean. There is only one room that could be Akahito's, as large as it is.

I rap softly on the sliding door. "Akahito-san," I whisper. There's no response. I tap on the wood of the door again. Still no answer. _He must be out,_ I think. I'm about to tuck the letter into the frame where shouji meets wall when I hear voices approaching. I start to panic. There are many guests in the castle from what I can tell, and for anyone to see a servant moving about their floors out of hours unsummoned would mean immediate expulsion from the castle. I see a narrow door which leads to a closet in the side of the wall and slip inside. Closing the door, I save a sliver of space for myself to see through to the outside.

I hear a squawking voice speaking rapidly, a mixture of tiny pattering footsteps mixed with long, quick strides. Looking through the gap, I can see a squat demon dressed in simple brown robes holding a staff that is much too tall for his small size. The green little demon is squeaking with distress, apparently groveling to his companion whom I cannot yet see.

"…so terribly sorry, milord. You must understand the mistake. I did not mean for the messages to go out to the generals until tomorrow."

"Fix it," replies a cold voice that I recognize at once to be that of Lord Sesshomaru. His tall figure stops in front of my range of vision and my pulse quickens at the sight of him. He's lean though clearly muscular, his posture perfectly straight. My head begins to swim and unbidden thoughts of him standing over me while I read to him spring to my mind.

The kappa demon stops in the middle of the hallway, his eyes bulging. "Milord… I sent them out last night by bird. They are sure to have reached–"

"Go after them yourself, then, Jaken. Use Ah-Un, if you must."

"B-but milord…!" An icy glare silences Jaken's hysterics. "A-at once, milord." Jaken nods vigorously, but I can read the fear in his eyes.

They are travelling down the hallway, now only a few feet from where I stand in my hiding place. I take a deep breath and count as I exhale. Youkai are said to have much superior hearing to humans. As I slow my breathing, I wonder just _how_ much better it actually is.

Suddenly, Lord Sesshomaru stops in his path, his expression calm. He raises his head in the air almost imperceptibly, his nostrils flaring slightly. Something clicks inside of me: an inuyoukai, demons that are dog-like… They would have superior sense of smell, too, right? My eyes widen as I see Sesshomaru scan the air for a moment. Though he doesn't move his head, his eyes slide to where I stand paralyzed in the closet. Jaken is dancing around Sesshomaru's feet, crying, "What is wrong, milord?!" but Sesshomaru pays him no attention.

I think my heart's dropped into the pit of my stomach. His eyes are still and expressionless. They are the same golden color as Akahito's and I realize that they must run in the family. I know that if Sesshomaru were to turn me in now, combined with what happened during the reading of the reports, I would be fired immediately. I'm breaking at least three different rules even being here, much less talking with Akahito. I know that he knows that I'm here.

Within moments, his gaze has returned to the hallway in front of him, and he resumes walking, but it feels like an eternity. After another minute, I hear their footfall on the stairs and I sigh in relief, sliding the door open. I slip the letter under Akahito's door and hurry back downstairs, hoping that Akahito is as smooth of a talker as he seems because he's going to have to bail me out for multiple things.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

The next day I go to the sewing room, and for the first time, I find it already occupied. A woman sits at the largest desk, a place I have never taken. In her hands is a fine, dark blue silk on which she is embroidering patterns in fine gold thread. I can only assume that this must be Itoko-san. She dons a plain linen cloth on her head from which several wild airs escape. Her grey eyes are weary with age, lines and wrinkles spreading like rivers on a map across her face. She says nothing and only looks at me for a few spare moments before returning to her work. Though she is clearly old, her hands move rapidly at her work, far faster than mine ever could.

"Good morning. My name is Rin."

She says nothing and doesn't look up from her work.

"I'm here to work for you."

Her eyes remain singularly focused on her work. I look at her, confused for a moment. I give up on her giving me any more instructions and sit down at my normal stool. Today, the pile of clothes is stacked high, some plain white robes mixing with the usual stack of blue samue. I sigh in disappointment. It's going to be a long day.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

I was correct about it being a long day, but I had no clue just how long of a day it would be. Itoko is apparently a mute, only using silent waving of her hands and sweeping gestures to communicate. Even though Fumino had thought my work sufficient, she, apparently, did not. She continually chunked clothes back at me that I had already repaired, violently gesticulating that I should redo it. Then, she decided it was time to teach me how to weave after she quite angrily found that I was completely incompetent in that art. Needless to say, it was a disaster.

I curse under my breath as I march down the stairs. It's been well over an hour since the skies grew dark and I'm worried that there won't even be any food left. Itoko had only allowed me a ten minute lunch which was only enough to shovel a bowl of rice into my mouth. She, on the other hand, took no lunch and instead stared at me intently until I was done. I'm now doubting Fumino's assumption that the other girls had been incompetent at sewing. It seems that it's much more likely that they met her then decided they couldn't sew.

My stomach grumbles noisily as I finally reach the dining quarters. There's something ominous about the lack of chatter seeping through from behind the doors, but I shrug it off and decide to slide the doors open anyway.

I want to collapse on the ground in disappointment and rage at Itoko. There is no food left. The platters have been cleared and the tables are spotless. The cramping in my abdomen only serves as a painful, vengeful reminder that it will be hours before I eat again. I slide the door close with a sharp slam, my eyes darkening. _No food_. The other servants must already be in the sleeping quarters. I don't care if I'm up and moving about after hours now. _Screw it, I'm taking a nice, long, quiet bath_, I think, making my way to the female servants' bath house. I'm looking forward to the solitude that awaits me. Every time I go to clean myself in the day, there's always a horde of gaggling girls laughing and splashing water everywhere.

I slide the door open and walk inside, enjoying the blissful silence that greets me. I walk inside and the humid air fills and dampens my lungs. It's several moments before I notice that there's someone already standing in the middle of the room, undressed, staring at me with wide, green eyes.

I jump once I notice Minako and she bows her head low. She mumbles something that sounds like, "Sumimasen," but her voice is too quiet for me to distinguish clearly.

I stare at her, mostly bewildered at finding someone else already here. "What… what are you doing here? It's after hours, you know."

She shakes her head fretfully. "I… I…" Minako bends to grab her pile of clothing. Her hair is wet, so she must have already been able to wash herself. I'm about to tell her to wait, that it's all right if she's here as long as she's her typical, silent self, when she turns around and what my eyes see dries up the words on my tongue. I had thought Minako's hair to be quite long, reaching her middle back, now I see that it reaches much longer, almost to the top of her thighs. Then, I notice that it's not her hair: protruding from her lower back is what looks to be a long, thick, black dog tail.

I unconsciously gasp. "Is… is that…?"

Minako looks up to see what I'm staring at, and her face flushes a beet red. She hastily wraps herself up in the robe, not looking at me as she runs past to the door. I stand there, startled by what I've just seen. I'm only woken from my stupor when I hear the click of the shouji sliding shut.

From what I understand, only the hanyou have actual body parts of animals. I've seen many hanyou here, but Minako? Her teeth are straight and rounded, her nails are normal ovals, not claws like the others, and while her eye color is unusual, it is not unheard of.

When I am finished with my bath, I head to the sleeping quarters. I'm surprised to find my futon already spread out, but what shocks me is the presence of a bowl of rice with vegetables stacked neatly on top. I touch it. The bowl is cold, as if it had been here since dinnertime. I look around for Minako, but the space where her futon should be is empty.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Two days later, I receive a reply from Mika, her letter tucked inside my futon. I slip them into the folds of my work robes until lunchtime when I have a chance to read them in relative peace.

_Dear Rin,_

_I was so pleased to hear from you, though I didn't expect a giant raven to deliver your letter! I am happy to hear that you are safe. All is well in Shiramura except for the fact that you're not here. I hope that you will come back. Everyone misses you. We wait for you with arms open. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone where you went, just like I promised. _

Her response to my mere half-page letter spans the length of three pages, front and back. She updates me on nearly everyone in the village, even though very little time has passed. One of the women is pregnant again, and another has just had her first son. She informs me that she takes flowers to Kento's headstone every other day. _I know you would do it if only you could_, she writes. Apparently someone new moved to Shiramura, a monk named Miroku, to help out in the temple. Everyone else saw him as a pervert, but Minako thought he was funny and misunderstood. He had taken a particular liking to Sango from what Minako had written.

My eyes scan the letter, looking for news of Kohaku. I flip each page over, frantically hoping to learn something of him. Finally, I find his name: _Kohaku is doing well, too. He and Sango are so busy all the time. I hope they don't tire themselves out!_

That's it. I feel my face contort with rage. That's _it?_ That's all she can manage to say to me about Kohaku? I throw the pages on the floor in disgust. She didn't even manage to tell Kohaku where I had gone, the one thing I had bet on her to do!

I bend down to pick up letter whose pieces are now strewn across the floor. I'm considering crumpling it and throwing it into the next fire I find when I catch sight of a small slip of paper in unfamiliar handwriting. Curious, I pick it up and smooth it out.

_You have your letter and now you must pay the price we agreed upon. Meet me tonight by the walls or you might find yourself outside of them in the morning._

_-Akahito_

After the initial disappointment of the lack of Kohaku-related news dissipates, for the rest of the day, I'm left feeling occasional pangs of nostalgia as tidbits of Mika's letter keep popping into my head at random. By the time the day has closed and I'm lying in bed, waiting for the others to fall asleep so I can meet Akahito, I'm feeling rather forlorn, waves of nostalgia leaving me homesick for a place I thought I had never cared about

It's deep into the night by the time I can leave my futon, so the castle gates have been shut for the night and the guards stand outside them. Within the white stone walls lay numerous gardens and ponds, carefully tended to and pruned to perfection. It's in one of these that I sit, dragging my hand across the water's surface. The weather has turned pretty chilly and I wish that I had brought an overcoat, but it's all the same I suppose. Somehow the icy breeze is refreshing. Akahito sits down next to me, and I don't even jump this time. It seems like I'm getting used to his appearing out of thin air.

"Good evening, little Rin. How are you? Did you enjoy the letter?"

I mumble noncommittally, resting my chin on the heel of my hand.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," I answer stubbornly.

"Don't be so sullen! You still have your job, thanks to me," he says with a wink. "In fact, he wants you to read to him again."

I look up at his words. "What? He requested that I read the reports?" At the mention of Sesshomaru, my mind conjures the image of his sharp, beautiful golden eyes, the ones that are quite different than the man's in front of me.

Akahito shrugs. "Something of that nature. You see, Lord Sesshomaru would never _say_ that he wanted you to read again, much less outright _request_ it, but after putting up with him long enough, I understand him at least a little. He likes to pretend that he desires nothing but power and glory, but sometimes… curiosity gets the best of him.

I don't think I really understand what he's saying and I'm eager to know more, but before I can ask any questions, Akahito changes the topic. "So, as to my story, what shall we be hearing tonight? I'm quite eager to see what you have to offer.

I pause for a moment. I don't have any stories to tell, really, other than the fairytales and fables of my childhood. Tonight, though, I don't think I can muster the energy to weave a tale for him. Tonight, I'm just feeling… lost.

As he looks expectantly at me, his face illuminated in the moonlight, I realize what I'm going tell him. "Tonight is the story of a girl named Rei." _My story_.

* * *

I know, a slower and more boring chapter, but it leads to great things, I promise! You'll be finding out loads of things about our characters and there will be a lot of wonderful interaction between Rin and Sesshomaru next week!

Thank you so much for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if there's anything I need to fix, any questions I need to answer, anything at all! Everything is important to me.

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter_:

**StoriedFabric** – I'm so happy to hear that you liked the chapter! I'm sorry that this one was a little slower, but next chapter is going to be moving quite fast, I promise! Thank you so much for taking the time to review.

**AliasStars** – Hahaha Akahito is an interesting character indeed, isn't he? Yeah, Rin…! I wanted to make the story funnier, more dramatic, but I knew that would put up too many red flags. One of the things that's difficult but will be key for Rin is that she is incredibly naïve. This will both play in her favor and against it in the future. It's a highly double-edged sword aspect of her personality. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you again for reviewing!

**Taraah36** – Yeah, I feel like Sesshomaru's initial reaction to Rin in a situation like that would be one more of curiosity, because let's be honest: who, knowing Sesshomaru's personality and deadly ability, would have ever dared tried that except a naïve new girl who is always pushing the limits? You'll find out more to Minako's story; there's even more to come about her. I myself like lavender better as well =) Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter as well =)

**Aya** – Oh wow! Thank you so much for all of the reviews =) It's so nice to hear what you're thinking about as you go through each chapter. You know what, actually? A lot of the imagery going through my head while writing about the castle was so similar to _Spirited Away_! Though the details of the castle are different, the feeling I got was very much the same. Sesshomaru is rather scary for right now, and it's hard writing him in such a light! I have to keep reminding myself that this is a world in which he is the same person as he was before he met Rin… which was pretty much a complete, er… jackass. Anyway, thank you once more for taking the time to review. I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**sotam** – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Haha Akahito will definitely play an important role in this story. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thank you for reviewing!


	7. A Few Too Many Questions

Hm… there's not a lot to say about this chapter, other than I hope that you enjoy it! My next chapter will be posted next week. I hope everyone is doing well and that, if it applies to you, school is going all right.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Once upon a time–"

"Oh I absolutely love stories that begin that way!" Akahito teases, his white grin flashing in the moonlight. I shoot him a glare and he closes his mouth. "Fine, fine, continue."

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Rei. She lived with her family in a small village, one without her name. She loved going into the forest, collecting flowers, and playing with her three elder brothers. She had a beautiful mother and a kind father who loved all their children dearly.

"One day, Rei's mother became very ill. Rei prayed and prayed, but each day her mother only got worse. Right before the fever took her mother, her middle brother fell sick too. Even though she begged the gods to take her instead, they were selfish and saw the beauty in her mother and the gentleness in her brother and wanted them for themselves.

I look up to examine Akahito's expression, and for once I find it stoic and sober. He's staring at me, listening intently it seems.

"Rei cried for days after her mother and brother died, but she felt lucky to still have her two other brothers and her father. Day by day, they learned how to live without them, but the gods still weren't satiated.

"Almost a year after they had lost two of the family, a raid came through the town. Rei's father told Rei and her youngest brother to hide in the storage space underneath the floorboards and they did as they were commanded. The men broke into their house, demanding all the valuables had. Rei's family was poor, though, and had nothing to offer. They didn't believe her father and threatened to kill her eldest brother. Her father begged them to stop, but… but they killed the son anyway, in front of the father's eyes. It was only a few moments before they took him, too.

"After that, Rei didn't speak for years. The village wouldn't take care of the two orphaned children, one a mute and the other a boy with a ravenous appetite. Nobody wanted to take the burden of feeding mouths that weren't their own. So, Rei and her brother had to steal to eat. After they were caught, though, they were forced out of the town. From village to village they moved, taking what they could until they were thrown out.

"At one of the villages they stole from, however, there was a woman who wanted to take Rei in, but not the boy. She had always wanted a little girl, she said. Rei was devastated and clung to her brother's side, but too often she and her brother had experienced the sharp pains of starvation. He refused and decided that it was time he headed off to the war which had recently begun. There, he could feed himself and send a little money home to Rei. She cried for days, but her brother understood it was an opportunity they couldn't afford to pass up.

"The money came as her brother had promised for two years until one month it stopped. The next month came, and still there was no word from Rei's brother. Rei grew worried and prayed once more to the gods that he would come home, but there was only silence. Finally, one day, a letter finally arrived. It told of her brother's valiant death, how he had died with courage fighting the youkai.

"After that, Rei came to understand that she was alone in the world. The villagers still didn't treat her like one of their own, forbidding their own children from playing with the mute. Piece by piece, Rei lost herself to the silence and loneliness as they consumed her. That is, until one day a boy also new the village saw her picking flowers in the field. He talked to her, and little by little she regained her words. But in her heart was born the oath that she would never have to rely on another for help.

"She grew up prettily and her charm led many men into her path. All promised that they would take care of her and their future children as they grew old together, but she could never want the lives they offered. All she craved was freedom from the town, freedom from the society that still looked down on her for what she had done when she was a child.

"They decided against her will that it was time that she should marry. No matter how fiercely she objected, they insisted upon arranging the match. Her childhood friend was the only person she could ever have anything resembling a happy life with, but their ears remained closed to her words."

I pause. My throat begins to close and I lose my words. I shake my head briefly and continue. "So she told her friend of her impending misery. He heard her words and took her in his arms. He promised to take her far away from such a life, to stay with her for as long as she wanted him. The tears rolled down her face in happiness. 'Forever,' she told him. 'That's how long I want to be by your side.' So they moved on, living freely from village to village. One day, they even had children, and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"You are a talented storyteller. If you were worse, perhaps Sesshomaru would have had you killed, little sparrow." He grins playfully, but I can't find it in me to laugh.

I look up at him. "I've been meaning to ask you, Akahito-san: why do you call me that?

He shrugs. "Have you ever seen a sparrow, Rin?"

I nod. Of course I have. Who hasn't?

"They are small, and most people think them weak to which there is some truth. But have you ever watched one? Sat down and observed how it moves, how it acts? Though they are indeed lacking compared to other birds, they will fight for what is theirs, even if they are against a crow. And they're cute, even if a bit plain," he winks at me. "I see that fight in you, and I admire it, Rei. Oops, I mean Rin."

I'm about to protest and insist that the story is not about me, but to be honest, I didn't try hard to conceal it. I want someone, need someone, here who knows who I am, but it's a tale I can't quite tell as my own yet.

"So when do I get to hear your story?"

"_My_ story? Well my life has been positively boring for these past 300 hundred years, so there's no need to tell it."

I stare at him blankly. "Three hundred years?"

"Yes, three hundred. I'm somewhere around 331, I think? I'm not quite sure. I lose count."

"You're joking."

"Not at all!" he says with a laugh. "Didn't you know that daiyoukai can live for thousands of years? We generally end up killing each other off long before that happens, but if you play your cards right, you can live long enough to watch the rise and fall of dozens of civilizations."

"I don't believe you. Prove it to me."

He laughs. "You'll just have to trust me for now. It's getting quite late, or should I say quite early? You need to go to bed and get a couple hours rest before the day begins."

I nod and yawn, covering my hand with my mouth.

"You'll have to tell me another story sometime."

"You first."

He grins. "We'll see."

A thought springs to my mind. "I have one last thing to ask of you, if it's all right."

"More paper for letters?"

I blush slightly at having been so transparent. "If… if you can."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked sooner. Your correspondent must be annoyed that you've taken so long to reply. In that case, though, you owe me some more stories."

"Tonight?"

"No, don't worry little Rin. Another time. I'll leave the paper under the tatami mat that squeaks in the rice room."

"Thank you, and good night, Akahito-san."

"Sweet dreams." He leaps from the rocks, landing gently on the tiles of the castle's roof. I go back inside, relieved that nobody appears to have missed me. Luckily, it seems that no one stayed awake to watch for my return. Climbing under the covers, I wait for sleep to overtake me.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Footsteps overhead. The slow squeak of floorboards, ominous. I hear heavy breathing all around. Looking to my left, I can see the whites of my brother's eyes illuminated by the slivers of light which slip through the old wooden boards above us in our hiding space. I peer up through the gaps, watching boots pace across our living room.

"Thank you for inviting us inside your lovely home."

"What do you want?" my father growls. I tremble slightly. I've never heard him this mad before, not even when I broke our only oil lamp. His voice seems to shake with fear and rage.

"Whatever you have to offer. Don't worry, we'll be gentle."

I reach for my brother's hand, but I can't seem to find it. He's pressed against the recesses of our hiding spaces, his chest rising and falling rapidly. I know I shouldn't be watching, but my brother is too fixated to keep me from looking too.

"I told you: we have nothing. Please, search the house. Take what you will. We have plenty of rice that you can help yourself to. But the things you're looking for… you won't find them here."

"You see," says one of the two men, moving once more across the floorboards towards where my father stands, "Many before you have told similar lies. We search their homes and find nothing, but on their corpses they carry much more, trying to hide it from us."

"I promise you! We have nothing. Please, leave us alone!" I hear my eldest brother cry out. I want to climb into his arms, for him to sing me a lullaby in his strong, deep voice, but I know I can't move or make a single sound. Father told us it was the most important thing in the world that we were quiet.

"Oh, you promise, boy?" says the second man. "What makes you think that we'll believe words from the likes of you?" I hear a choking sound and my father crying out, begging them to stop. Finally, I hear a thud and gasping.

"Please." My father is weary now, his voice hollow. "Please take what you will and be gone."

"No, I don't think so," the second voice says, chuckling lowly. "You will bring us your valuables, or you can say your final farewell to your son."

"I'm begging you! Please, leave the boy alone. I can assure you that we have nothing to give to you!"

There's a silence that seems to last forever before someone speaks again, the voice quiet. "So you won't cooperate?"

I hear my father's anguished screams and a heavy thud on the floor. I look frantically through the floorboards, but I can't see anything because they're now obscured by shadows and boots.

"Do you have anything to offer us now?"

My father is sobbing, something I've never seen him do before, even after my mother and brother's funeral.

"Are you really so useless?" the second voice sneers. "If that's so, then there's no reason for you to even exist on this earth, now is there?"

A flash of light seeps through the floor as a body is lifted from the ground. There's a quick flash of silver and a gurgling sound before a black mass hits the wood boards. All is darkness now, robes blocking the only light we had. The boots leave the room and I can hear the banging and slamming of closest and trunks. I'm searching for my brother in the darkness when something warm and wet lands on my hand. I look up and some of it splashes onto my face and nose, trickling down my cheek. I smear it across my fingers as more lands on my body. I bring my hand up to the smidgen of light that still remains and I see that the mysterious liquid is a dark red.

I shake and I feel a scream building in my chest. I don't know what this is. I don't know what's going on. Where's my father's voice, my brother's? What is this on my hands? A hand clasps around my mouth and hushes me, telling me I must be quiet, I have to be quiet. The boots once more are crossing overhead.

"I guess the old man wasn't lying," says the second voice. "Ah, well, moving on."

The boots cross the floor, hovering briefly over where we are concealed beneath their feet. The weight of the man on the floorboard causes it to squeak and I feel hot tears ooze from my eyes.

"Come on, we have to get going," the second voice repeats, urging the other. The first man stand above us a little longer before finally his boots are moving across the floor, and finally the sounds of the men are gone.

I snap awake in my futon, shuddering. I fight, searching for the hand that's keeping me from breathing, tearing at my face to get it away. I'm still under the floorboards, my chest constricted. I toss in my sheets and clutch at them, gasping for air. I remind myself that I'm not in the storage space, that I need to figure out my surroundings. I tell myself again and again that I'm not there, that I'm not in that house, or even that village. I'm here in Sesshomaru's castle; yes, his castle. I grasp at the folds of the blankets, my hair sticking to my face from the tears.

It's been years since I've had this nightmare, the suffocating, choking nightmare of a hand wrapped around my face and blood on my fingers. There are a few other girls still lingering in the sleeping quarters, most in the process of folding their futons. They stare at me wide-eyed. I wonder if I screamed this time. I wave them away, standing up normally, but their gazes linger, some curious, some concerned or frightened. There's no use fabricating some lie about having seen a rat or something of that nature; they'll have their rumors no matter what I say.

When I get to the dining quarters, the majority of the plates and bowls have been emptied and there are only a few stragglers left, Eri and Tsukiko not among them. I'm a little disappointed. I wanted to ask them about Minako's being a hanyou, but there hasn't been a chance when everyone else hasn't been listening in. I don't know if it's supposed to be a secret, but it seems to be a pretty well-kept one. It would explain why she's never in the bathhouse when everyone else is. Thinking about anything other than the nightmare would help, anyway. I'm always jumpy for the rest of the day after having that dream. Keeping my mind preoccupied is the closest thing I have to an antidote.

I eat my breakfast quickly and head towards the sewing room. The silence which had once been an oasis to me now makes me itch with unrest ever since Itoko has joined me and I'm not very much looking forward to the day's work. I'm sliding the door open to the sewing room when a clawed hand arrests my wrist. What is it with these demons appearing out of thin air? I jump a little in surprise at the touch and look up to find Fumino staring at me with a stern gaze. Her look quells my thoughts.

"I've been looking for you. We need to talk." A trickle of fear runs through me. Has she found out about my sneaking out? Fumino doesn't sleep with the rest of the servants, so it's possible, even probable, that she saw me out of bed after lights out.

I nod my head though I can already feel sweat beading at the back of my neck. I groan internally; even if I can keep a pretty impassive mask, my sweat glands always seem eager to betray me.

"Several of the house servants have caught ill and we can't continue to work without the extra hands. You will be cleaning for as long as you are needed, understand? Minako will be joining you from the gardens."

My heart sinks. I detest doing housework, now that I've been able to come here to sew. I'll personally see to it that every sick servant is better by sunset if it means I'm safe from scrubbing the floors tomorrow. But, at least the prospect of working with Minako piques my curiosity. Perhaps I can learn more from her about what exactly she is. "Is that all, Fumino-san?"

"There is one other thing."

Uh oh.

"You did an acceptable job of reading the reports to Lord Sesshomaru, from what I've been told. Good girl. It has been suggested by some of the other staff that you take this duty on once a week. There used to be more humans in the castle who could do this, but Minako has long been the only one. Consequently, she does not take a day of rest like the other servants. One night a week, you shall take over these tasks so that she may rest. Tomorrow will be your first night. Do you understand?"

I'm relieved that her speech wasn't about my sneaking out, but a different sort of fear rises in me. Being in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru once a week? Well, it appears that as long as I do my job correctly, he doesn't care who does the job as long as it's done. I have to make myself focus, this time. No drifting off into daydream land.

Fumino stares at me for a moment, her brow furrowing. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Her nostrils flare. Is she… _sniffing_? Can they smell fear or guilt?

"Not at all," I say measuredly, careful to keep any stutter out of my voice. Once I had regained my speech after being a mute for so long, I had developed a stutter. My adoptive mother had tried her best to squash the habit, but when I was lying it had an uncanny habit of cropping up again.

She looks at me for a while longer before raising one eyebrow. "You had better get to work, hadn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," I reply. She strides down the hallway and I watch her retreating back. I wonder if the full-blood inuyoukai have hidden tails, too.

I find Minako waiting for me next to the closet where the cleaning materials are stored. Her eyes flick upward at me briefly, though her head remains downcast. She murmurs a faint, "Good morning," before extending her hand which has an extra bucket with soapy water and scrub brush inside. I take it from her, and she immediately begins walking to the stairs.

We're apparently assigned to the fourth floor today, an area I've never ventured. Minako keeps her distance from me the entire time, continuing to be her ever silent self. We work our ways up and down the hallways, first scrubbing the wooden floors before we enter each room where we dust and wipe the tatami mats. Some of the rooms are obviously recently occupied with litter dusting the floor, while others look as if a guest hasn't stayed in them for months. Every alcove is filled with decorative pieces made with gold, silver, and jewels. I understand now why we're put into pairs to clean: we're expected to keep an eye on one another, just in case.

The entire time Minako doesn't say a word. Most of the time, the maids at least hum tunes or sing songs to pass the time. She, however, is as silent as the grave. Subtly, I try to steal glimpses of her as she works. When her low ponytail swings to the side, I see that she has human ears. When she yawns, her exposed teeth are decidedly human; she has no long, sharp canines to speak of. Looking at her hands on the scrub brush, I find that her nails are oval-shaped like mine. I'm puzzled. _Had I been hallucinating?_

We're nearing lunchtime when I do finally notice a something strange. Every time I get near Minako, she immediately scoots away on pretense of cleaning some other area, but it's not long before I notice that she backtracks to areas we've already covered. Soon, she starts wiping her nose as well with her sleeve.

_Do I stink to you?_ I think, remembering that hanyou probably have better noses as well._ I swear, for people who clean ashes and the muck from other people's boots, these demons are rather particular about their smells. _Each time she repeats this set of motions, I grow more and more angry. _Are you too good for housework now that you're in the gardens? Too good to work with a human like me? _I know the full-blooded youkai are bad, but never did I think that hanyou too would be so picky.

The hours pass slowly, but soon the sun is setting in the autumn sky and I'm grateful for the shorter days that come with the approaching winter. My hands are cramping from clutching the brush all day and my knees are sore. I remember now more than ever why I hate housework and why I refused to do it when I was married to Kento. The thought of his name gives me pause, but I shake it off and run ahead of Minako to the dining quarters.

After eating a hurried dinner, I walk from room to room on the first floor in the servants' quarters, searching for where the rice is stored. I know it's where Akahito had pulled me aside to talk a few days ago, but I can't quite make out the path. It's dark inside the castle now and I'm having to find my way mostly by feeling with the occasional glimpse of moonlight from the windows. While the upper floors have plenty of wall-mounted oil lamps, the servants' quarters are, of course, woefully devoid of them.

I find the rice room soon enough, though with a few toe-stubbings along the way. I bounce up and down on each of the mats before finding the one with a decisive squeak and lift it up. It's unexpectedly heavy and I nearly drop it on my hands. I run my hands along the floor underneath. Feeling something smooth and soft, and I grab it and pull it up to see a thick stack of paper bound with twine. My fingers brush something smooth and cold: an ink well with a brush. I smile to myself, eager to use the fresh paper and ink, though admittedly not so much to write the letter I'm about to.

_Dear Mika_,

I pause. How do I ask for information about Kohaku without actually asking? My last attempt had only yielded two sentences. I know that Mika undoubtedly shows my letters to other villagers as everyone does, so I cannot be too blatant in my curiosity, even if Kohaku is my childhood friend.

_I'm glad to hear everyone is well. Congratulate Yumi on her pregnancy. Kohaku and Sango are still training recruits? I hope it is coming along well, that way they can be in the village more often. Has Kohaku had his annual cold yet? It usually comes around this time of year._

I smile sadly at the recollection of his red nose and stack of handkerchiefs he had to carry around for this very reason. Every year, around October, Kohaku would catch cold without fail. I sigh, knowing I should put away such silly thoughts. Keeping them with me only troubles me. I no longer hope for Kohaku to come for me, considering that Mika has kept "our little secret". Perhaps he's even glad that I'm gone. I bite my lip. Mika would tell me if the engagement became official, wouldn't she?

I finish the letter with plenty of insubstantial inquiries on everyone else and fold it neatly, running it upstairs to Akahito's room. This time no one is in the hallways, but his room is still unoccupied. I slip it under the shouji and run back downstairs, hoping that I haven't missed the lights out call by much.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

I'm disappointed and rather annoyed to find that the regular house servants are still sick the next day, so I am yet again recruited to help the others. Today, however, I'm not paired with Minako but Eri instead, a change I can't say I'm displeased about. Eri, though she's perhaps a little too bubbly, bounces around from room to room cheerfully humming and chattering away as we work on the second floor, helping time to pass faster. It's not until lunchtime that I remember that tonight shall be my first night of regularly reading the reports to Lord Sesshomaru. The rest of the day I begin to dread, and the hours which had once passed quickly now creep by at a painful pace. Even though Akahito promised me that Sesshomaru wasn't upset, I still can't help but feel that there will be some punishment for my last reading.

I bathe after everyone is asleep in their futons, noticing a discernible shake in my hands as I scrub my arms with the pumice stone. Fumino has already laid out the yellow and orange overcoat for me. I slide it on and braid my wet hair, steadying my uneasy heart. Right as I'm about to leave the room, however, I remember what Akahito had said once about Sesshomaru and gardenias. Crossing to the storage closets, I open them one by one, searching for white petals, oils, something. I know Akahito has convinced Sesshomaru not to dismiss me, but a little extra help never hurt anyone, right?

Finally, I open one of the doors to find rows of large glass jars, each filled with dried petals or other plants. I know that the servants must be forbidden from using them freely, but I've broken so many rules at this point, there's not anything to ignoring one or two more, right? I find five jars of white petals and open each until I catch the recognizable scent of gardenia.

I had loved flowers as a kid, playing in fields of them, picking them, braiding them into crowns or weaving them into others' hair. It's been years, but I still remember the name and scent of each perfectly. A wave of nostalgia passes over me at the smell of gardenias; they had been my mother's favorite flower too. I grab a small handful and tuck them into the inner pocket of the robe. Hopefully this wasn't a trick of Akahito's.

When I reach the landing of the sixth floor, I prostrate myself in front of the door as Fumino showed me and rap three times. A few moments later, the door slides open and a voice above me speaks "rise" in a low baritone. By the time I lift my head, Sesshomaru is already well within the room, seating himself at the mahogany desk once more.

This time, as I enter, I spend a moment taking in my surroundings. Rows of shelves line the walls filled with scrolls and even leather-bound books. The study is beautiful, ornate without being excessive. Maps decorate the walls and unfurl across the tables, seeming to cover every square inch of empty space. Little figurines stand on top of the maps while red string is pulled across them, cutting Japan into many little spaces.

"Sit." The voice pulls me from my reverie, and I walk with hurried steps to the stool where the scrolls lie. Tonight, there are only four and I sigh a little in relief. The faster I'll be out of here, the less time he'll have to decide to fire me.

I unroll the scrolls and begin reading. Once more, tales of death, disease, and famine are written upon the papers. Once more, Sesshomaru pays them no heed, continuing to scribble idly on his own page. Once more, I feel my anger rising. Twenty in a southern province had been slaughtered by demon wolves and three villages had lost their entire winter stores to bandits. Each time I look at Sesshomaru only to find his pen moving smoothly across a page I become more aggravated.

Halfway through the second scroll, I let it roll shut.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, but why do you have your servants read these to you if you do not listen?" I know this is said only under thinly veiled civility, but my people are dying, and their "Lord" does nothing for them.

Sesshomaru pauses, sets down his pen, and looks up at me with narrowed eyes. "It is not a servant's place to question this Sesshomaru."

"Is it not a Lord's to protect his people?"

"You are quite the foolish, impudent girl. You think humans are my people, the ones who intend a war on my own kind?"

"These people are your subjects. They support _you_."

"You understand very little, don't you? Humans will stand behind whomever they believe to be the victors; they have no sense of loyalty. Their support means nothing to me, and I have no need for it. I cannot blame demon wolves for killing them. I do the same when they are in my way."

My contempt drains from me at his words and a shiver runs down my spine. I know his words to be true, though I don't want them to be; too often I have heard the histories, men swearing fidelity to a lord before putting a knife through his back. Humans are attracted to power. People will not help a starving orphan girl if they don't see personal gain in it. "You are like the stories I've heard, then, milord? Merciless?"

He doesn't respond, instead taking his pen in hand once more. "Finish the reports and return to your quarters."

"I have only one more question, milord," I hang on the last word; it's a title he doesn't appear to deserve. There had been times during raids on Shiramura that I had wondered if we were still under Lord Sesshomaru's protection whether or not we would've been safe from them; I have my answer now. "Why do you call yourself 'this Sesshomaru'?"

He pauses, but does not lay down his pen this time. His eyes are cool when they meet mine. "You have no understanding of my power, do you?"

"Power, rank, it means nothing to me. In my village, even the highest didn't refer to themselves like that. They never forced us to call them 'Lord' or 'Lady'. We were all equal, no matter our station."

He rises from his desk and approaches me. This time, however, I'm not afraid. He doesn't look angry. Rather, almost coldly amused.

"A simple village wench has never seen a true demon, have you?"

"…I-"

"Demon ravens and crows do not count, human. Follow me."

He strides out of the room, leaving me sitting confused on the stool. He does not turn around, so I rise and jog after him. What does he want to show me?

Lord Sesshomaru leads me down the stairway through the main entrance, a place I've never had the chance to cross. At this time of night, however, only the hallway torches are lit and Sesshomaru apparently needs no secondary source of light. I run after him, following silver hair reflecting moonlight from the windows. We pass through the gates of the white stone walls and the guards jump to a silent salute. He pays them no heed, though, his gaze focused straight ahead. We reach the edge of the orchards whose trees have now turned into shades of dusty orange and red, almost brown in the deep night sky.

"You, like so many other humans, only know the true fear of demons when you are confronted with death, when we are the ones holding your pitiful lives in our hands.

I stare wide-eyed as an acid-green liquid oozes from his claws, dripping down his hands. He casually swipes at a tree to his right, one that is old, tall, and thick-trunked. I watch amazed as the entire middle disintegrates before my eyes, the wood turning black and charred. The top half falls over with a loud crack crashing to the ground.

"It will burn through flesh as well. That is the least of my power."

I stare at him, unmoved. It's fascinating, and it should scare me, but for some reason, I feel completely calm, though still a little annoyed from all the "human" and "wench" name calling.

"My cousin has a penchant for stupid servants and slaves, it seems. You don't even seem to know when you should be frightened."

"I am not stupid, milord. In fact," I say with a small laugh, something that I can't remember doing in months, "I think the foolish one is probably the one who doesn't see that he's hurt. You're bleeding." He's so completely serious that it's hard not to laugh at him.

His eyebrows arch and he looks at his hand. A piece of bark from the now felled tree is stuck in his hand, dark red blood trickling from the wound. I walk closer to him and take the bloody, clawed hand in mine. He bristles at the touch. "It is nothing."

"It's obviously _something_, milord," I say as I pluck the bark from his palm. I wipe the blood from his skin with my sleeve. When I clear the blood, though, the wound is gone. I look up at him, and his eyes are cool. "Your… the wound…"

"I heal easily." He pulls his hand from my grip. The warmth lingers on my fingers.

"And those purple stripes?" I say, pointing to the stripes on his hands. "Are they tattoos?"

"Hn," he scoffs. "Only nobility is born with these markings."

"Oh," I murmur. I want to trace them with my fingers, but I feel that I've already more than pushed the boundaries. Even though I've never served a lord before, touching him is probably frowned upon, and I've already done that once tonight.

He turns and begins walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He turns his head and looks back at me. "Do you still want me to finish reading the reports?" He says nothing and continues back towards the castle.

"Good night," I call after him one last time. There's no response, but something inside me warms with curiosity. He's by far the most fascinating person, or rather demon, I've ever met. Even though I don't want to admit it to even myself, I'm looking forward to the next time I read the reports.

* * *

Just in case people were curious why Sesshomaru refers to himself as "this Sesshomaru," the reason is this: in both the Japanese manga and anime, Sesshomaru sometimes refers to himself in the third person. It shows his high rank, status, and self-importance. There are FanFiction authors who decide to use this distinction and I've chosen to as well. It helps to show when he's more serious, I think, haha.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! If you have the time to review, please do =) Good, bad, neutral, anything helps! Please let me know what I could do better on; you guys are the biggest help when it comes to improving the story! A big thank you to everyone who already reviews! You guys are wonderful!

_To the reviewers from the previous chapter:_

**clairxdexlune** – Yeah, those are definitely the two where GWTW show most. I'm glad you like Akahito! He's one of the most fun characters I've ever written, so I'm definitely happy to see that you enjoy him too. Thank you so much for taking the time to review!

** .9237** – Haha I'd like to think so too! He's definitely a blast to write and to have interact with everyone else. Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**December Sapphire** – Thank you so much! I appreciate your compliments so much! I think being at the castle has helped her too. She knows she has to hold her tongue and work hard; otherwise, she'll be put out on the streets, more or less. Still, she does have spunk as you said =) I'm so sorry! I think I accidentally overlooked your review last time when doing responses! Yes, he is very much like Cheshire Cat! I hadn't thought of him that way, but when you mentioned it, I realized that it was so accurate. The story is still set in the Sengoku period (~15th-17th century) like the original Inuyasha story. I haven't quite chosen the exact year, but I will soon =) Thank you as always for taking the time to review! It's wonderful to hear from you.

**Lady Shenzuki** – Yes, chapter five is quite like Spirited Away, isn't it? The images of the bath house there kept popping up into my mind while I was writing it. I hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter! Thank you so very much for reviewing =)

**Taraah36** – She is quite the troublemaker, isn't she? Haha. Akahito doesn't miss out on much. You'll definitely learn more about Minako's story and why, even though she is a hanyou, she appears to be so human later on. She has an interesting tale herself =) Thank you very much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**StoriedFabric** – I'm so glad you liked it! I hope this latest chapter delivered as well! Thank you very much for taking the time to review =)

**Medelie** – I hope you enjoyed the other chapters! Thank you very much for reviewing =) It's good to see you again!

**Aya** – You ask so many great questions that I really, really want to answer but can't quite yet! Haha I can't wait to write more in of Jaken. He's such a funny character. Rin probably should have changed the name more, but either way, I think Akahito would've seen through it. He's a rather clever guy ;) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you liked this one as well. Thank you so much for your review!

**sotam** – Hahaha I'm not sure how long this story will be yet, but I'm pretty sure it is going to be lengthy =) I'm so happy you liked the chapter! Thank you very much for reviewing as always, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**Guest (AliasStars)** – No! Don't be sorry! It's wonderful that you always take time to review at all! Is everything all right with you? Haha, to be honest, I think I might be jeaous of Minako too because she gets to spend time daily with Sesshomaru ;D I know, Mononoke Hime is a wonderful film, and I think he definitely deserves to retire, even if it does make me very sad to see him go. Anyway, I'm so glad to hear you like the story, and I hope you liked this chapter too! Thank you again for reviewing =)

**Lady-Succubus** – I'm so happy to hear that! I'm always worrying about the pace of the story and whatnot, so it's wonderful to hear that you think it's okay. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Guest** – You are definitely asking all the right questions at this point, and I so wish I could answer them right now! You'll be learning a lot as the story goes on. I'm so glad that I can finally start showing her development. Her being such a brat in the first chapters killed me, but there are definite reasons why I chose to start out that way =) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you very much for your review!

**Melinda-chan** – Thank you so much for the compliments! I hope you liked this latest chapter, and thank you again for taking the time to review!


	8. Saido

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! School finally started up for me, and I'm going to be having a pretty rough time of it this year. I would love to do weekly updates, but I'm afraid that I'll probably be posting once every two weeks. We'll see if I can get my schedule straightened out enough to make it weekly, though =) I've been struggling with writer's block (or is it procrastination?...) lately, but I hope that it'll go away soon enough.

I hope everyone is doing well! I did want to address a common comment I saw on the reviews last time to people in general: Sesshomaru has not quite warmed up to Rin yet all that much. If anything, she has just piqued his curiosity. Remember that he has a strong dislike for humans and really only keeps them in his castle out of necessity. Rin, however, as we all know, is not like "most humans" Sesshomaru is familiar with. Also, remember that this is all being told from Rin's perspective; there will always be bias because of that.

The only word for vocab today is "irasshai"! It's a short, more informal version of "Irasshaimase" which is what shopkeepers say when you enter. Oh, and a sakeya is a sake shop.

Anyway, sorry once again for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter nevertheless =) It's not too action packed, but there's so much that's coming up!

* * *

Two nights later, I return to my futon to find that a letter is tucked underneath the covers. Some small part of me hopes that it is Kohaku and not Mika who has written, but I know that it's impossible. If Kohaku had forgiven me, he would have written me himself. One glance at the handwriting confirms that it indeed Mika's. This time, the envelope is even thicker than the previous one. The room is too dark to read in and I don't want to risk the others noticing. All sorts of requests to read to them and write letters to their own families will pour in, I'm sure. The room is packed with the other maids who, freshly washed, are braiding their hair and getting ready for bed, so there's no way I can slip out unnoticed. Tomorrow is my day off, however, so I have to remind myself to be patient.

That night, as I wait for sleep to overtake me, the images of Sesshomaru with elongated claws dripping with poison fill my mind. Why did he feel the need to put on such a display? He's undoubtedly powerful, that much I know. From what I've heard from the whispers of the servant girls, he's rarely in the castle for more than a few weeks at a time. They say he journeys to distant lands, searching for someone to challenge his power, but apparently all opponents have been unsuccessful in defeating him.

I feel restless in my futon now. I may not know much about the world, but I know that sort of life to be a sad or at least a rather lonely life. The other girls say that he thrives in solitude, that he's never once sought a mate for either power or comfort though he is even older than Akahito. Though, apparently, Minako is enough to fulfill his needs on that level.

The next morning, I wake far earlier than I had hoped. Though I had planned on sleeping in, it's nearly impossible to sleep in with the hustle and bustle of the girls getting ready for their day. After ten long minutes of trying to sleep through giggling and chatter, I sigh and get up deciding to head to the stables. It's been a while since I've seen Ume and she stamps her hooves and snorts eagerly when she sees me. As part of my staying here, I've agreed to let her be used for light work, but on my days off she is completely mine. I was terrified that they would use her ill, but the stable boy seems to take care of her much better than I've ever been able to. Her coat gleams as she moves, and if I'm not mistaken, it seems like she's put on a few pounds. Now, Ume doesn't look quite so old anymore.

After trotting for a few paces, I immediately put her into a swift gallop and she neighs happily. Bit by bit, I'm becoming more and more of a horsewoman though I had never had much experience before. The rushing wind pushes my face into a smile and I laugh as we zip across the grounds, her hooves pounding heavily against grass soft from a late-night rain. I turn corners around the white walls sharply and head to the back of the castle where the outer gardens are.

Though all of the well-maintained, formal gardens are located inside of the tall white walls, there are more casual ones that extend all around the outside of the castle. I've decided to use one of these today to read my letter in peace as it seems that there are fewer visitors to them than the more extravagant ones inside the walls. I dismount and walk to a bench to sit down. The instant I touch the envelope, however, I hear voices coming around the path and freeze. It's a man's voice, well-spoken and refined, meaning that it's not just some servant. Fumino had told that I could be punished severely if I was found outside the walls by any of Sesshomaru's guests. "It is most unprofessional!" the head housemaid had chirped, warning me that I could lose my days off if I were found. Looking from side to side, though, it seems that there's nowhere for me to hide.

"… appears as though the humans are planning an attack on the northern territory. Troops have been spotted amassing at the front near the mountain ranges. Our spies say that they're massing for an attack." The sound of footsteps halts. Whoever is coming is right around the corner. It's time to get out of here, I know, but a familiar sound stops me mid-escape.

As if his voice has stepped out of my thoughts and into reality, Sesshomaru speaks. "The northern wolf tribes. What could they want with them?"

"It appears that they may hope to gain their allegiance and use them in their attack against your lands. As you know, the wolves have been discontented with your father's pact for many years, and your inattention to their demands has not helped matters much, milord."

A moment of silence passes. "If they want to run, let them. They know the price for their treason."

"Milord, if we were to meet the wolves' demands, then when the humans cross our borders –"

The deadly silence fills the air. "When?" Sesshomaru's repeats, his voice like ice.

"I-if, milord. I meant if."

The footsteps resume, and my heart jumps into my throat as I realize that they are heading right towards where I stand. The only thing that could protect me would be the rosebushes, but I can't imagine jumping into their thorns.

"I have no need for your pathetic suggestions of needing _wolves_ to fight a war with weaklings. The day they cross the Western Lands is the day that they become extinct. Go. I have no more business with you." I hear the clanking of armor growing distant. _Good! Now's my chance. If I just run back down this path, Ume is right there and I can ride_ –

My thoughts stop as a man rounds the corner in shiny, obsidian-like armor. He's tall and wears a helmet made of the same black metal. When he sees me, his eyes widen slightly in surprise. Immediately, I drop to the ground and pretend that I'm a gardener, simply tending to the rosebush. I pull back branches from the bush on the pretense of looking for dead buds.

He walks to me and grabs me by the arm. "What are you doing, girl? What did you hear?"

"N-nothing, milord. I was simply tending to the flowers. I'm a servant here."

"We'll see about that. Sesshomaru-sama," the man calls.

A few moments, later, Lord Sesshomaru rounds the corner. "What is it," he says sharply. His eyes focus on me and his face tenses.

"I found this human here. She was listening to our conversation."

My eyes narrow and I try to push his grip off of my arm. "I was not, _demon_," I shoot back indignantly. "I was out for a ride is all."

"Oh, so first you were a gardener and now you were riding? Get your story straight, wench, or I'll–"

"Unhand her." Sesshomaru's words cut him short and finally the burning grip releases my arm. "She's neither a spy nor gardener," he says, his eyes cool. "Go back to the war room and plan your next military failure."

The general's face reddens in anger. "Yes, milord," he says with a final bow. Glaring towards me one last time, he turns and stalks away, his armor clanking as he leaves us alone.

"Thank you, milord," I say as I bow. "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"You know what the repercussions are for being seen by a guest of this estate, don't you?"

My heart drops into my stomach. I had never been told what exactly what the punishment would be for this, but I knew it would be great. All demons detested humans, and to be confronted with one, a servant nevertheless…

"Tell me why you are here."

"I was just riding my horse and I saw this garden. I wanted to look at it."

"Your horse?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. A mare."

"And you heard my conversation with the general."

I nod my head. "I promise, though, milord, I won't tell a soul. I have no interest in war, I swear it."

"No interest? Are you not invested in the survival of your species?"

"Well, I suppose I am, but what does the war have to do with me? I'd much rather go back to the days when every conversation wasn't filled with 'news from the front'. War only tells the truth that I already know."

His eyes flicker to mine, and I look back down. "What truth is that?" he asks.

"That humans don't care about anything other than themselves. No one will stand to save you if they have the chance to live. We live in selfishness. Demons are the same, no doubt."

I expect him to contradict me, Lord Sesshomaru who disdains all humans and wouldn't stand demons to be laid low to humanity, but he doesn't. Instead, he surprises me: he remains silent. Even he, a daiyoukai, wouldn't bother disagree with me on this? How often had I heard demons exalt their own kind, speaking of how much greater they were than us filthy humans?

"You think humans and demons are equal on this level?" I press. Is a lack of response for him an agreement?

He remains silent. I turn my head at the sound of the slapping of feet on paved stone to see a tiny green kappa demon waddling towards Sesshomaru.

"M-my lord!" he calls, panting from the exercise, "I have another letter from the southern general. He says–" The green imp stops midsentence when he sees me and glares at me. "Stupid girl! Don't you know when to bow?"

I'm about to ask what exactly he is, but I stop myself and instead ask, "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru's personal assistant in all matters. You may call me Lord Jaken!" Jaken is bouncing up and down on his feet apparently in a spitting rage that I had still yet to bow to him. I nod my head slightly in response, but this doesn't seem to pacify him.

"The Lord Sesshomaru and I have important matters to discuss! Begone!"

An amused smile rises to my face at the green demon as I bow to Sesshomaru once more before leaving. "Please excuse me, milord."

He says nothing as I turn to leave, and the second my back is to them, Jaken returns to squawking about some campaign in the south. I know that I should leave the gardens now and find somewhere else to read the letter. Safer all-around, I suppose. Apparently there are more guests here than one would expect.

It isn't far off the path, but it is well-enough out of the sight of any passerby. The top of top of the tree must have been cleared away by gardeners, but the stump still remains. Looking at the width of the trunk, nearly a meter in diameter, I feel sad that such an old tree was destroyed for a simple show of power. When I look closer at the wood, however, something inside me chills. The word isn't simply burned, it's been melted. The wood twists and curls in on itself as if it were twisted metal. I touch the wood, and it's strangely hot for the mild day.

I sit down, leaning my back against the gnarled stump and open the letter which is sealed with dark red wax.

_Dear Rin,_

_I'm glad to hear things are all right at the castle. I was terribly worried about you, but I need to remember that rumors are often not nearly as true as they may seem. Though I've heard many terrible things about Sesshomaru, he can't be as bad as they say. He let you stay, didn't he?_

_I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, though. Two of Shiramura's men, the twins, died in the war last week. The man that came to bear the news to their mother was ever so kind. He had been their captain and spoke of how brave they were. This is the fourth member of our village we've lost to the war. I know we've been fighting this for such a long time, but it seems that every day the war grows closer to our own doorstep. Each day I pray, but now I'm starting to wonder if kami-sama is listening to my words._

Isn't there anything else to talk about other than war? She continues on about the war for another paragraph which I skim read, looking for news of Kohaku. Finally, I reach the end of her war talk.

_But Rin, I do have some wonderful news for you after all of this terrible talk of death, and I hope it will cheer you up. I know you and Kohaku have always been like brother and sister. This being said, I hope soon to be able to call you a sister-in-law of my own! If you've guessed it, you're right: Kohaku and I are engaged now!_

My chest collapses as all the air leaves me. It's like I've been punched in the stomach. I knew this day was coming, I knew it was, but for it to be here, in writing... I'm torn between hungrily reading the rest of the letter and ripping it into shreds. My curiosity overwhelms my better sense of self-preservation and I keep reading.

_I was so surprised when he asked okaasan and otousan for their permission. Everyone had always said to me that he would, but I always thought they were teasing me! Rin, I wish I could tell you how happy I am. Kohaku is the best man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, we'll, with perhaps the exception of Kento. He was a truly good man, Rin. You and I were both so blessed to have had time with such great men. And you, Rin, I'm blessed for having you in my life._

I crumple the letter up in disgust before I can finish reading it. That foolish, foolish, stupid, idiotic, whimpering, whining girl. She sounds so simpering and pathetic in this letter, just as she always had been. _She is so plain and empty underneath that pretty girl facade. How could he possible choose her over me? Why, gods, would he ever choose her over me?_

Tears start to roll down my cheeks and I swipe at my eyes. No. They don't deserve my tears. I want nothing to do with her or her stupid letters or friendship or marriage. I start tearing the paper into little pieces, rubbing them into the grass. No, this foolish girl doesn't deserve my tears or even Kohaku for that matter. She never knew the bond that we shared. How could she understand him? She had never known the joy of looking up at your window to see his boyish, freckled face waiting for you to come outside to play. She had never experienced the untold pleasure of finding a paper crane on your pillow, filled with promises of midnight escapades. How could she deserve something the she had never, could never, understand?

I hold the remaining shredded bits of letter in my hand, waiting for the next breeze to blow them from me. It's several moments before the thought strikes me. Cranes, paper cranes. The old legend says that if you fold one thousand for them, your wish will be granted, doesn't it?

I could have Kohaku back.

I could have my old life back.

And for once, paper isn't a scarcity. I have a whole stack just waiting for me in the rice room.

I stand slowly, a new determination rising me as the wind does now, picking up the last pieces of paper that had yet to be blown away. A thousand paper cranes, one wish. Any wish I could hope for. Only one wish, one name filled my mind right now: Kohaku.

I start back the castle. The small stack of paper, if I tear each paper in half, it should be enough for about 100 cranes. I'll need go to Saido to buy some more paper at some point, though. I can't continually be in debt to Akahito, and I don't have that many stories left in me without putting my imagination to work. For now, however, the paper I already have will keep me preoccupied for a while.

When I reach the rice room, I immediately pull out a sheet of paper from under the tatami mats and begin folding. To my dismay, however, the paper is too thin. Each time I fold a crease, it flops to the side, and by the time I've finished constructing the crane its head bows weakly in my hand. Cursing, I rip the crane in half. It appears that I'll be having to go to Saido sooner than I thought.

At lunch, I meet Tsukiko who for once doesn't have Eri by her side. Apparently she's busy begging for forgiveness from Fumino for breaking a vase while cleaning this morning. Tsukiko waves me over and I take my bowl to where she sits. She cuts me short before I can even say hello. "You were gone again a couple of nights ago. Where were you?"

I take a bite of food, chewing slowly before answering. "Yes, I was. I went out for a breath of fresh air." I swear, the walls themselves must have eyes.

Tsukiko smiles, leaning close to me. "You've been taking quite a few breaths of air lately, haven't you?"

I set down my chopsticks and give her a serious look. Tsukiko loves her games, but as of right now, I don't have the patience for such antics. I have cranes to make. "Is there something you're getting at?"

She nudges me and laughs. "Rin! You can trust me. I swear it."

I stare blankly at her. "You already know, don't you?"

"Well, one does hear things..."

"Things like what?"

"Oh, just that you've become Sesshomaru's new 'reader'," She says, using air quotes when she says the word reader.

I sigh. "One of. Once a week is all. But this stays between you and me, okay? And it is just reading. I doubt Sesshomaru would ever actually touch me, a human. He seems to rather hate them."

"Oh, yes, but he does have his father's blood in him."

I look at I her, puzzled. "His father?"

She waves away my question. "Another story for another time. Still, it's clear to everyone that you can't be up to are nothing too untoward. You still arrive back in the servants' quarters ages before Minako does. Some nights, she never comes back at all."

I know it's my chance to ask about Minako, but there are too many people around. "Tsukiko, it's your day off too, right?" She nods in response. "Don't you normally go to Saido?" Perhaps I could get her to bring back some paper for me.

"Yes, usually, but last week I bought a new hair comb that just about emptied my wallet! I figured it's best to stay away from temptation this week."

I smile at her. Yes, now is the time to get information from her. "I'm going to Saido today on horseback. How would you like to come with me? I know we could have a nice _chat_ on the way there," I say pointedly.

She raises her eyebrows at me, a knowing smile curling her lips. "Why yes, that sounds lovely."

After we both finish our meals, I lead her outside to the stables and mount Ume. She is a large horse that will hold us both, thank goodness.

"This is yours?" she asks.

I nod in reply. "You know how to ride?"

"Barely. Tanuki demons rarely ride by horseback.

"You can ride in front then. It shouldn't take too long to get there, right?"

"Not at all! We should hurry, though. There's a jewelry shop I like there that always sells out early in the day."

I don't have much time before Kohaku and Mika are married, so I have to begin work right away after I get the paper. Engagements in Shiramura are short-lived, though Kohaku's work may help in delaying that undesirable event for at least a little while.

Once we're both outside of the metal gates, she immediately asks me, "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about? What's new?"

"What do you know about hanyous?"

The sly grin slides from her face. "Is that all you had to ask me about? I thought you had some juicy stories you wanted to share with me in secret!" She pouts.

I pause uneasily. I know she's not one to be trusted with secrets, but there has to be some kind of exchange in information. I need someone in on the demon world and she wants some rumors in return.

"There's someone I saw the other day and I think they're a hanyou." I leave my statement as vague as possible to keep her from knowing all the details. If anything, I can keep them as currency for later. "But they look like a human."

Her eyes widen and I can tell she's immediately searching through all the humans she knows in her mind to figure out who it is. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you, at least not yet. But I want to know, is there a sure way to tell someone is half demon?"

She pauses for a minute, mulling my question over. "Not that I know of. Well, there are some demons with powerful noses like wolves or dogs that can smell the blood of a hanyou before it's even spilled, but I and most others always have to go on sight. They always have those disgusting animal parts, though."

"Like fox ears?" I say, remembering the kitchen maid with bright red hair.

"Yeah. Some do have pointed ears like full demons," she says, pulling back her pigtails to reveal her own pure-blood, sharp-tipped ears. "It's really luck of the draw, I guess. Some come out looking almost human, some nearly full-blood youkai. But you can always tell once their blood is in the air. Much easier to smell it that way. So are you going to tell me who it is?

I bite down on my lip. "Not yet. At least not until I'm sure."

Tsukiko huffs, but changes the topic. "So why are you headed to Saido? I've never seen you go there before on your days off."

"I need paper, folding paper."

"What for?"

"I need to make cranes."

"Cranes? Are you going to tell me who it is or what you're making these cranes for?"

"They're for a wish I'm going to be making."

She laughs. "A wish? How could paper cranes grant you a wish?"

I frown. "It's a legend that if you make a thousand of them, you'll be granted one thing, any wish you want."

Tsukiko laughs harder. "You humans are so strange, especially your 'legends'. They make absolutely no sense. You think folding paper is going to help you?"

She laughs a bit more before changing the subject, updating me on the latest rumors of the maids and the guests of the castle. I find myself tiring of her incessant chatter and giggles after I've found out all I can from her. She apparently can't be interested on the topic of hanyou much, and I'm beginning to regret my decision of taking her along. Though the journey took about an hour when I first came here, I came without the extra weight of Tsukiko burdening Ume's back. Soon enough, however, we enter the outskirts of the town. We hop off of Ume and tie her to a stable post. I pay three copper mon to a stable boy to look after her while we're in the town's center.

It's early afternoon and the town is alive and buzzing with traders. I had only stayed in Saido for the evening when the shops were closed and early morning when only the fish traders were awake to bring in their catch of the day. Now, however, throngs of people crowd the square, each pushing eagerly as the day's shopping gets underway. I honestly don't think I've ever seen so many people in such a small space all at once. Someone steps on my foot. "Watch it!" I yell, but they've already disappeared into a stall.

"I'm going to go the jewelry shop," Tsukiko says to me. I'm about to object, but her back is already turned to me and she's running into the thick of the sellers. "How useless," I mutter under my breath. She didn't even tell me where the stationary shop was before she disappeared. Muttering venomous curses about Tsukiko and her foolishness under my breath, I shove my way through the crowd, trying to find someone who can tell me where I can buy my paper.

Finally, I'm able to make my way to a stall where a man is calling at the top of his lungs, "Fine silk ribbons brought all the way from China! Made by the finest artisans! One for three coppers! Highest quality silk!" He spots me standing in front of his booth and gives me a wide, somewhat toothless grin. "Well hello, my dear, how may I help you today? I have such beautiful green ribbons that would complement the darkness of your eyes. Would you like to see?"

He pulls a thread of green ribbon through his hands to show me, but I wave it away. Even if I was interested, the price he's asking is highway robbery. "I'm looking for a stationary shop. Can you help me?

His slick smile slides from his face at my words and his oily tone evaporates. "Go on, girl. I ain't a mapmaker. If you're not buying, get!"

Indignation fills me and I drop all pretense of courtesy as well. "Just tell me where the shop is and I'll be more than happy to leave."

"I said, if you ain't spending money here, then get! I don't have time for servant rats like you."

I dig my nails into my palms, resisting the urge to slap the man so hard he loses his few remaining teeth. Just then, his stall neighbor, a pretty, dark-haired woman selling perfume, leans over and calls to me, waving me over.

"Come here. I will tell you how to find the stationary shop. It's not hard. Ignore that old grouch."

Her booth is surrounded by people, but they let me pass at her bidding. "Just wait a moment, ladies. Don't worry, I'll be right with you. Just one moment, please." She soothes them with a white smile. "You must be new here. I haven't seen your face before," she says as I break through the gaggle of women.

"Thank you so much," I reply, panting from exertion. "So, the stationary shop?"

"It's not on the main market . You'll just go over two streets and it'll be on the corner. If you tell him Koyako sent you, he'll give you a discount. I make his wife's perfume, you see." She winks.

I give her a small bow, as much as I can manage in the tight space. I've never met someone so kind in Saido before. "Thank you very much. I'll be on my way, now."

"Before you go," she says, "how would you like a sample of my perfume? At least take a whiff."

"She's the top perfumer in all of Saido!" One of the women exclaims excitedly and the others nod their heads in vigorous agreement.

Tsukiko is sure to be out for a while, even after I manage to buy the paper. She's a notorious shopper in Saido from what Eri says. "Why not," I agree. Koyako pulls a small glass vial from behind her stall and uncorks it, dabbing it on the tip of her finger. "Here, smell," she says as she puts a drop on my wrist.

I inhale deeply. The perfume is of the sweetest flower I have ever smelled, nothing that I can recognize. It's warm and refreshing, bringing back memories of days long ago when I sat with my mother on a grassy hill making bouquets and weaving crowns of flowers.

"It's a special kind of flower that only I grow. Here, take this with you." She places the small vial of pale pink liquid in my palm.

I've never owned perfume in my life, or even smelled something this strong and pure. None of the oils in Sesshomaru's estate are anywhere near this heavenly. Even a vial as small as the one she gave me must be worth quite a lot. "Thank you very much," I say with a small bow of gratitude

"I hope to see you again," she says and smiles.

I tuck the vial into my leather pouch and go in the direction she pointed me. Within fifteen minutes I find the small, poorly lit stationary shop where a paunch-stomached, balding man sits on a stool behind a counter.

"Irasshai," he grumbles as I enter the shop. It only takes me a couple of moments before I find the paper I need. One sheet will provide me with four small cranes if I'm careful. Doing the math in my head, I know I'll need 250 sheets with a couple of extras just in case I make any mistakes.

When I tell the shopkeeper how many I need, he gives me a once-over and lets out a gruff laugh. "Do you even know how much that will cost?"

I frown. After some haggling and name-dropping, though, I'm able to get the entire stack for 23 copper mon which leaves my leather pouch significantly lighter. I walk out of the shop with a smile on my face. I just need to find Tsukiko so I can head back to the castle and start folding.

I ask a woman on the street if she can point me to the jewelry shop. When I get there, however, Tsukiko is nowhere to be found. The shopkeeper tells me that she left with a couple of village boys not too long ago and he points me to a sakeya down a side street.

When I enter the dingy shop, I immediately spot Tsukiko laughing and leaning on the shoulder of a young man, her cheeks pink from alcohol. Rage courses through my blood. We're supposed to be leaving and here she is _flirting_ with some group of random and rather unattractive boys. I storm over to where she is and take her limp hand in mine.

"Tsukiko-san, we need to be going."

She looks up at me through half-lidded eyes and blinks blearily before responding, "Oh! Rin-chan! I'm sooo glad you're here! Look, I found one for you too!" She gestures loosely at the boy on the opposite side of the table.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. It's only been an hour at most and she's already drunk. "Come on, get up. We're leaving."

Tsukiko jerks her hand from my grasp. "What are you talking about? The party's just getting started!" She calls out "kanpai" and downs another glass of sake. "Here, have some! You need a little more fun in your life!"

I glare. I don't have time to put up with her antics. I'm losing valuable time to be making cranes.

"Yeah, come on and have some fun, pretty girl. We've got plenty of sake to go around," the boy who is supposed to be "mine" says. I shoot him a look that makes him shut his mouth immediately.

Turning back to Tsukiko, I say, "If you aren't coming along, you can walk back to the estate. I'm leaving now."

She rubs her eyes and looks up through her tangled hair, her face glowing. "Oh, that's right! I forgot. The only person you're interested in having fun with is Lord Sesshomaru!" The boys start sniggering at her words.

I grab her arm once more. "You know it's not like that. Besides, you shouldn't be around these lowlifes anyway."

"Lowlifes?" she repeats, looking at her companions. "They're rather cute, dontcha think? Well, you may have set your standards a little high. Not everyone gets to be with the Lord of the Western Lands." She grins stupidly up at me and it takes every bit of my resolve not to slap her across the face.

I yank her to her feet, dragging her along with me. "We're going back now." I don't even want to think of the trouble I'll be in for letting her run off on her own and get drunk.

"You're no fun!" she whines as she yanks her arm free which causes her to collapse onto me for support. I sigh and wrap her arm around my shoulder, leading her out of the shop. The boys start to protest, and one gets up to yell at me.

"Do you even know how much of a bill she's got us for all that sake? You ain't leavin' till you pay up! Either that, or we'll _take_ what we want."

I stare at him coldly. "You know, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy to hear that you're threatening his servants. I wonder what kind of price _you'd_ pay for that." The color drains from the boy's face and I push past him and walk outside.

As we pass people in the street, they glare in disgust and mutter harsh words under their breath. It's been a long time since I've had to deal with this and I simply shoot dirty looks back at them in response. Tsukiko is too much of a handful for me to be able to deal with everyone at once.

"You know what they're saying, right?" she slurs, laughing loosely at the passerbys.

I'm tempted to mention it might have something to do with her public intoxication, but I keep my mouth shut. I don't need any enemies at Sesshomaru's estate and I've learned that my mouth seems to make a lot of those when I open it. But she apparently doesn't need an answer to continue.

"They're talking about us, the maids. Sesshomaru's _whores_. They think he fucks us daily to satisfy his 'demonic' needs. If only they knew the truth…"

"What truth?" I ask.

"That it's just you and Minako that he beds. If they knew I wasn't one of his _girls_, I'd get some decent treatment 'round here."

I slap her hard across the face, my nails grazing her cheek and drawing blood. She touches her cheek and stares blanking at me. For a moment, I think she may hit me back. Then, she starts to laugh. "Oh if you only knew…" Within a few moments, the cut is healed, but her slow, soft laughter continues. Hopefully she's drunk enough to forget what I just did to her.

Tsukiko climbs on the horse in front of me, laying her head against Ume's mane and within moments she's asleep. I climb behind her and support her limp body in between my two arms as I take the reins. More than anything, I'd like to let her fall off and leave her here in the mud, but I know I'd be in for more than just a little chat with Fumino if I left a maid in Saido.

The trip takes three times longer than it should have, what with Tsukiko constantly wobbling and waking up only to throw up. By the time we reach the castle, it's nearing nightfall. Luckily, the iron gates haven't been shut yet so we pass through them without any trouble. In the dim light of the sunset, I see a small figure running to meet us. As it grows nearer, I see that it's Minako jogging up the pathway.

"Come, follow me. We'll take her this way," Minako says when she meets us in the path. I hesitate for a moment, wondering what in the world she's doing. Unexpectedly, she leads us to the stables. She helps the barely conscious Tsukiko slide off of the horse as I dismount. "Help me," she orders, and I bring Tsukiko's arm around my neck and help Minako drag her into the stables.

A couple of the horse boxes are empty and clean with fresh hay laid out for bedding. Minako directs me to one of these and we let her down onto the floor. Minako takes off her overcoat and lays it over Tsukiko who is still fast asleep.

I stare at her out of curiosity. Did she know all of the horrible things Tsukiko says about her? If she knew, there's no way that she would still do this for her.

"You should get back to the castle. Fumino is looking for you," she says quietly. This is the most I've ever heard out of her, I think.

I nod in agreement. She turns to leave, but I call to her. "Wait, Minako-san!"

She turns and looks at me.

"Thank you," I say. She's just saved both Tsukiko and my own skin. Who knows what price she's paying to do this for us.

She simply nods once more before exiting the stables, leaving me and the now snoring Tsukiko behind.

_Who exactly is she?_

* * *

Thank you so much for all the support! You guys are what keeps me going some weeks =) And an extra big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means so much that you take the time to let me know what I'm doing well and how I can improve. Any and all comments are appreciated!

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter_:

**Taraah36** – It might be a little while yet for Minako, but I promise it's coming! You'll definitely find out more about Sesshomaru's reaction to Rin as time goes on, but remember, she's not acting like most humans which has definitely got to throw Sesshomaru off. All other humans have been terrified of him, and she's more like, "That's cool, I guess." She knows when she _should_ be scared versus when other people _want_ her to be scared. Like, when she thought Sesshomaru was going to punish her, she feared for her position. She had heard the stories about him, but when finding out he wasn't actually _that_ intense, she got curious. Anyway, many thanks for reviewing as always! Also, be careful if scary things fascinate you too much! I wouldn't want you to get hurt =P

**StoriedFabric** – Hmmm… as much as I would like to agree with you, I wouldn't go that far. I'll definitely be going back and looking at chapter seven to make sure that I didn't mislead anyone, though. A lot of people have your same reaction, though, hence why I felt the need to address it at the beginning of this chapter haha. Sesshomaru right now has no need to be _intolerant_ of her, and I'd rather like to think that he was intrigued by her. She acknowledges that humans can be "low" creatures (in terms of morality and loyalty) and she isn't scared of him as all other humans and demons have been. Right now, though, she really doesn't have any leeway if she were to actually annoy him… which just might happen in a chapter soon ;D And of course, there's a lot more in the Akahito storyline to come. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! It was wonderful to hear your thoughts =)

**December Sapphire** – Haha well you'll have to wait and see about kissing scenes! ;P Minako has a deep and rather interesting backstory which you will get to hear at some point =) I'm glad that you like the OCs! I'm always worried about integrating them into the story as I don't want them to feel out of place, so it's wonderful to hear that you like them. I can't wait to read your new story! It looks fascinating from the summary. I'm excited! =) Thank you so much for your review!

**rin-chan** – I'm so happy to hear that you like her character! I worry that she's too bratty and doesn't have enough redeeming qualities, but to hear you say that you like her still is a huge relief. There is definitely an essence of true Rin-ness (from the canon) that can never be tainted. Little by little, you'll see that be brought to light as she lets go of some of the things of her past. Anyway, sorry for the long wait! I'll have a chapter out next Friday (not this one, but the next). Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Cheung Mei Li** – Awww your compliments are too wonderful! It's so nice of you to say all of those things =) Please let me know if there's anything I can do to improve the story. I'm always looking for ways to make it better. Thank you very much for taking the time to review!

**Aya** – I had thought about a quarter-demon explanation because it does seem like that would lead to fewer hanyou-traits, but you will learn what exactly is up with her soon. Sorry to have debunked your theory already! Haha I'm glad you liked the scene! Rin definitely has a penchant for curiosity, so I think that's what's driving her to warm up (at least in part) for sure. I'm so happy to hear that you liked the chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**SessRinz** – Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy to hear that you liked the stories so much, and thank you for the compliments =) You're too kind! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter =) Thank you again!

**sotam** – I'm very glad to hear that you liked the chapter! You'll be finding a lot more about Minako soon for sure. Thank you so much for reviewing as always!

**Lady Shenzuki** – I would have to say you're spot on about it being Rin's attitude. There were several other people who had interpreted it as you did, so that's why I addressed it in the opening of this chapter and several other review responses. One thing to always keep in mind is that we're seeing the story from Rin's perspective and thus it is quite biased. You might see soon that she can push her luck too far when it comes to his attitude as we well know (since he doesn't really have a bond to her yet per se). Anyway, thank you so much for the review, and I'm sorry for the wait! It's wonderful to hear what you're thinking about the story =)

**Andreatc** – I'm so happy to hear that you like it so much! Thank you so much for the compliments and the review! I'm so sorry though that I took so long updating!

**chrysanthemum-nhu** – Thank you so much for taking the time to review! And yes, I think he does have a little bit of patience for Rin at this point as he's curious, but Rin definitely can't afford to push it too far as we know Sesshomaru isn't one to be tested by those he doesn't know very well (yet!). Anyway, thank you again! I'm sorry that the update took so long!


	9. Histories

All right, guys, I know it's not Friday _or_ Saturday, but it is Sunday, so that counts for something, right? =( I'm sorry to be posting late, but I had a paper and midterm this week (the latter I did terribly on TT-TT), so I was a little busy. Not a great week, so I hope everyone else's went better than mine did!

No vocab list this week that you shouldn't already know by now! Also, I edited the chapter rather hastily this time, so let me know if there are any mistakes or weird inconsistencies. Enjoy the chapter, I hope!~

* * *

Nearly a week has passed and I still haven't responded to Mika's letter. Once the initial anger had passed, I had sat down several times to try to write a response. Each time though that I put pen to paper, the memories of her words had floated to the surface of my mind, buzzing like mad bees. In the end, I had scratched out every word and crumpled every attempt. After blotting the ink so much that I worried about using up the bottle of ink that Akahito had given me, I gave the task up. She was in no way worth my time or my writing supplies. A small voice in my head asked me who I was saving the paper for if not to write to Mika, but I shut it up quickly.

Moments of overwhelming dread surprise me at the most unexpected times and I'm doing everything that I can to ward them off. There is no way Mika can ever begin to comprehend what I would lose if she takes Kohaku away. He is the only person in the world who truly cares for me. How can I do anything but make these cranes? Without him in the world, I have nobody, and her marrying him would mean that he's as good as gone. Even if I was a hundred thousand miles away, knowing that he is there for me is enough. And I know that one day, one day soon, he'll stop being mad at me and finally come to the castle to save me, come back to me. Each day, though, the hope inside me grows fainter.

Every day I wake early and sleep late, folding intently in the slips of time I have before and after work. After three days' time, I've made over a hundred, which is good for what I've been given, but it's not good enough. At this rate, it'll take me almost a month before I have enough cranes. I always eat quickly and sit next to no one, even Tsukiko or Eri, out of fear that they'll keep me longer than what is absolutely necessary.

Tsukiko, who had recovered from her "illness" and returned to work the day after going to Saido, apparently has little memory of what had passed there. She smiles brightly as usual when she sees me and chats away endlessly, Eri fretting at her side. The only thing she didn't keep quiet was the fact that I had a horse which every servant is now pestering me to let them use on their days off. I catch glimpses of Minako at meal times and sometimes in passing, but she still hasn't said anything to me yet. Why would she treat someone like Tsukiko with such kindness when she will only repay her with poison? And why in the world would she help me? Fumino in the end hadn't punished either of us as apparently Minako did enough to keep our little "adventure" under wraps, but all it took was one stern glare to know that if I ever did this again, there would be a price to pay.

Yet, it's strange. While I'm making cranes, my mind drifts from thoughts of Kohaku to those of Sesshomaru. A selfish part of me wants to see his handsome face again, and even beyond that, trace the outline of the magenta stripes on his cheeks. The thought of what braiding his hair must be like pops into my head and I laugh at the thought. Why is he so serious all the time? His cousin Akahito is so much friendlier than he is; how are two related people so different?

While picturing Sesshomaru is a guilty pleasure, at the same time, it makes me a little nauseous with heavy guilt. Somehow, it feels like I've begun to betray Kohaku just as he has betrayed me.

One night after working late on the paper cranes, I doze off in the middle of folding. When I awake, I find gold eyes hovering over me. At first, I think that they're Akahito's, but I realize that they're narrower, sharper, deadlier: Sesshomaru's. Yet, this time, instead of their usual frozen amber, they're liquid gold, a molten warmth filling them that I'm not sure I've ever seen before. His face appears out of the shadows, his pale skin white illuminated by moonlight.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" I ask dazedly. "What are you doing here?"

He doesn't answer, but his face looks soft, almost sad. His hand reaches out to me and it's unexpectedly warm as his fingers brush my cheek. He's not the prince of ice I expected him to be. I lean into the warmth and rise to meet him. He smiles softly at me, his lips parting to speak, but I can't hear them.

I wake with a jolt, finding the crane crumpled in my hand and a small puddle of drool on the table. I rub my eyes blearily and sigh at myself. What is my mind doing to me?

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

The next night as I dress for the reading, donning the yellow and orange checkered robe, I remember the vial of sweet perfume that the woman in Saido had given me. Eagerly, I pull it from my leather satchel and dab a few drops onto my finger, its flowery scent filling the bathhouse. I apply it sparingly. There is so little rosy liquid left in the bottle and I don't think even a month's wages would buy me another.

I arrive ten minutes early, my apprehension and excitement mixing into a potent adrenaline. I kneel on the floor, my heart pounding, and a few moments later the door slides open. I stand, a small, nervous smile rising to my face. Somehow, with this perfume on, I feel a little bit brave, even a little more reckless than usual.

I wait for Sesshomaru to move from the door per his usual, but he remains standing there. Confused, I bow deeply. "Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama." Still, however, he does not move an inch. He stands there stock still, his eyes probing me. His brow is furrowed and his nose wrinkles in what I can only assume to be displeasure. The excitement trickles away from me. This is too strange.

"Is there something wrong, milord?"

"What is that smell," he states, commanding me to answer rather than asking.

"Just a little perfume, milord," I say slowly. Had the perfume spoiled in so little time? I had heard of cheap colognes souring over time, but it had only been five days. Besides, it smelled just fine earlier.

"You won't be reading tonight."

I feel my face blanch. "M-milord?" What else did he have in mind? Was this perhaps the second job Minako held for him? The memory of the dream pops into the forefront of my mind and I push it away with embarrassment before my cheeks can turn red.

"You smell disgusting. You will read tomorrow night. Now leave and wash yourself properly."

I am puzzled. I know I shouldn't ask questions, that I should take his orders directly and leave at once, but I can't help myself. "Is it the perfume? Don't you like it?"

His eyes narrow. "It's repulsive. Now go."

I bow deeply once more as he slides the door shut in my face, and strangely I feel somehow… ashamed. What is wrong with the perfume? It smells fantastic, enchanting. Is he that singular in liking gardenias?

I'm feeling a little dazed at the turn of events. I guess I should be seeking out Minako now so that the readings will still be done for the night. I check all throughout the servant's quarters, but she's nowhere to be found. I suppose I could try outside. I don't know exactly how she spends her days off, but she never seems to be indoors if she can help it. If she's beyond the gates, though, I don't think there's a way to get out there at night thanks to the idiotic guards. I grab my overcoat and leave through the back entrance.

Carrying a small lamp in hand, I walk to the nearest garden that's still inside the walls. When I reach there, there seems to be nobody around. I call out Minako's name softly, but there's no reply. I'm continuing down along the stone path, on the verge of giving up and just taking another bath before I go to bed when I spot a flicker of white among the bushes down a side path. My curiosity piqued, I head towards the bushes.

As I round the curve, I see two figures sitting on a stone bench a little further ahead. Their heads are bowed and they're speaking in hushed tones, separated by a only a small distance on the bench, their hands touching. I'm turning away in embarrassment at having stumbled upon a couple's private moment when my foot catches a piece of gravel, sending it skittering down the path. Their heads turn to face me, one with a pair of dark black eyes, the other with clear gold, both wide with surprise.

I feel mouth fall open as I recognize the couple. The lamp drops from my fingers onto the stone path, its glass shattering as the flame is extinguished.

"Rin-san," the girl's voice comes in an amazed whisper. "Isn't it your turn to read?"

I know the voice to be Minako's, and I know the face to be hers, but how in the seven hells could her eyes change color? The usually bright green color is gone, replaced by an inky dark brown.

I step closer to the pair, my hands turning cold without the warmth of the lamp. "Akahito-san?"

The red-haired demon stands to meet me, his mouth which is usually turned up in a playful grin now stern. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" he asks tersely.

"I-I don't know. He said I couldn't read to him tonight. He said that I smelled awful."

Akahito sniffs the air quickly then turns to me, his expression puzzled and a little disgusted. "That's _your_ smell? Gods, yes, you do reek something terrible. And it's so _strong_ too. What did you put on yourself? Is he still in his study?"

"I think so, yes. Why? What are you two doing here?"

"There's no time to explain right now. Rin, take Minako back to the castle. It will be all right if he sees you with her."

By this point, I'm completely lost. "What do you mean?"

His face is sharp, his words devoid of playfulness. "Go, now! I don't know how long it could be."

My eyebrows knit together. "How long what could be? Why aren't you telling me what's going on?"

Akahito lets out an exasperated sigh. "Look, take Minako back to the servants' quarters and I'll explain everything to you after that. For right now, just go. Come back here once you've taken her. And don't run, just walk leisurely. You can't appear to be suspicious in any way."

I nod in agreement. I've never seen Akahito this agitated; he must have good reason to be so worried.

I take Minako's arm in mine so that we look as if we're taking a midnight stroll together. She looks back once at Akahito and mumbles something unintelligible. He nods sharply before taking off in the opposite direction. We start walking, but Minako is trembling slightly. For some reason, I have the instinct to calm her, to tell her that I'm sure it will be okay, but I can't bring the words to my lips. Instead, all I can ask her is, "Why are your eyes brown?"

She looks directly at me and I'm not mistaken: they are indeed a dark brown tonight. This I can tell even without the help of any moonlight.

"You know what I am, don't you?"

I bite down on my lip. She knows that I saw her that day in the bathhouse. "A hanyou?"

She nods. "This is something you can't tell anyone ever, Rin."

I stop on the path, looking at her. "That doesn't explain why your eyes are brown."

Her face which is normally so impassive is now severe. "Once a month, on the night of the new moon, I become fully human. It's when I'm at my weakest. My eyes change from green to this color. I would tell you more, but we have to go, now," she says as she hooks her arm back around mine and starts walking. There are so many more questions I have for her now, but it's clear that I won't be getting any more answers from her tonight.

It's not long before we reach the entrance to the servants' quarters and she leads me inside, taking me down hallways that are nowhere close to the sleeping room. Finally, we reach a small room, one that I had always thought to be a closet, where a futon lies rolled up in a room filled with ornate, mahogany trunks and shelves with a real mirror hanging on one of the walls. It occurs to me that this must be where Minako always sleeps, away from the others. It's not until a second later that I spot the second futon and my eyebrows knit. _One for Minako, another for… whom?_

"Good night," I say to her as she slides the door shut softly. She doesn't say anything in response, but I think I catch a trace of a smile of gratitude on her face before the door closes.

It only takes five minutes of hastened walking to get back to the garden. I sit down on the bench, hands crossed over knees and wait, my mind racing and searching for answers. I'm not there long before Akahito arrives and sits down next to me.

"So what was a little sparrow like you doing out wandering about the castle grounds so late at night?"

I raise my eyebrows. "I told you, Sesshomaru sent me away because apparently, I stink. I was looking for Minako and as you know was successful. Where did you leave to?"

"I went to make sure that my dear cousin wasn't coming around anytime soon."

"Why would you do that?" I ask this even though I sort of already know the answer to this question. I had seen Akahito's and Minako's hands touching. Not intertwined, but still… The way Sesshomaru reacted when he saw me, a human servant, with Akahito was experience enough to tell me that whatever they were doing was not accepted.

He looks at me and gives me a grim smile. "You know that Minako is a half-demon, don't you?"

I nod. "How did you know that?"

"She told me of the bathhouse incident," he says dismissively, but I'm caught by his words. How well do they know each other? "Do you know why she began spending every night with Sesshomaru even after she had been at work all day?"

"Well," I begin, "I've… heard things."

"Things such as?"

I'm about to repeat Tsukiko's rumors, but I hold my tongue, suddenly embarrassed at telling him such gossip.

"Does your knowledge come from the rumors of certain house servants?"

I nod again and Akahito chuckles darkly. "Well, I suppose that's to be expected. Everyone will think it at some point or another, and if not that, they notice enough to be suspicious. Don't be surprised if such rumors start about you soon." I'm about to mention that they already have, but his expression stops me. He runs his fingers through his dark red hair, sighing. "So, you've heard that Minako is Sesshomaru's personal concubine. Is that it?"

I blush. "I… I don't know what to think. But she doesn't ever come back at night or sleep in the servants' quarters…"

"Do you know why that is?"

I shake my head. Before tonight, I had no clue that she slept anywhere else. The furniture in her room though was beautiful, far too expensive for a servant to own, and something about her readings still seemed very different from my own.

"You know what, little sparrow? Even though you owe me several stories," he says with a sly grin, a trace of his usual self resurfacing, "I'm going to tell you some others that you must know now. However, these aren't stories you can't tell to anyone else, okay? But this doesn't mean that you're off the hook, okay?" He winks.

I smile and nod my head impatiently. Rarely have I been more eager to hear what anyone has to say. I desperately want to know about Minako, the reticent yet oddly kind half-demon.

"We'll start with the story of Lord Sesshomaru."

My smile fades. "Wait, aren't you going to tell me about what happened tonight?"

Akahito's eyes look weary as he says ruefully to me, "He is at the center of everything as he always has been. You have to know part of his story first before you can understand the others."

I can't help but think that Sesshomaru's story isn't a bad tradeoff, but the curiosity to know _everything_ is gnawing at me. It seems that there are many secrets and much more depth to this demon world than I had ever thought possible. I thought that they were simply monsters who ate humans for kicks. I thought lying and betrayal was something only humans had the capacity for, but it seems as if I still have quite a bit to learn.

"Now," Akahito begins, "what I'm about to tell you is mostly common knowledge in these lands. However, it is not a story that Sesshomaru likes to be known if it can be helped."

My heart jumps in my chest. What could it possibly be and how does it fit into the story of tonight? An illegitimate child, a scorned fiancée?

"…And it begins with Sesshomaru's father. He did something that Sesshomaru could never forgive him for and despises him to this day for." It's a moment before I remember Tsukiko's words: "_He does have his father's blood in him…"_

"Once upon a time…" he begins in a voice mimicking mine. I push him lightly with my shoulder and he laughs. "You know that I said that I like stories that begin like this! And the tale of the great Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father, definitely deserves a beginning such as this.

"Inutaisho was and remains the greatest dog demon who ever lived. Not even Sesshomaru can surpass him. It's the reason why the Lord of the Western Lands is never here for longer than a couple of weeks at a time. He is always searching, craving power that will finally make him the greatest who ever lived. What he does not and has always failed to understand is that it wasn't his father's power that made him great. There is power to be found outside of fighting one's enemies.

"I digress. Inutaisho mated early in his and his wife soon thereafter bore a son, Sesshomaru. I don't know if you already have been told this, but the inuyoukai mate for life. It's similar to your concept of 'marriage,' but to take a mate forms a sacred bond between the two that no human can conceive. While that does not mean that they won't have, _ventures_, on the side, they are to be together until death. Even if one's mate passes away before oneself, it is often frowned upon to take another mate unless one does not yet have an heir."

"Did Sesshomaru's father take another? Is that why he hates him so much?" I ask.

"Ah, you catch my gist. Yes and no. Inutaisho committed treason much worse than what I speak of. He fell in love with a human woman after taking his own mate. He wanted to make the human his wife."

My breath catches. It's all starting to piece together, to make more sense. The reason why Sesshomaru dislikes humans. Admittedly, it's a bit of an overreaction, but still…

"It's said that he fell deeply in love with the princess of one of the Western Land human territories. When Sesshomaru discovered this, he was furious. He had always looked up to his father like a god. I remember watching Sesshomaru train with his father once when I was quite young. I've never seen such joy on his face since that time. He felt betrayed. He thought that his father had forsaken him and his mother. At the time, Sesshomaru's parent's relationship had been rocky for quite a long time, though I guess he may have not fully understood that. Either way, he saw it as an insult to his mother for Inutaisho to ever consider a human woman in that way. Sesshomaru begged, pleaded, and even threatened his father, but there was no speaking to Inutaisho.

"One night a couple centuries ago, Inutaisho went to conquer his greatest enemy, Ryukotsusei, a dragon demon north of here. He successfully sealed the demon, but he was wounded mortally in doing so. Some say there was a chance that he would have lived despite his injuries, but either way, he died soon after. A human lord had learned about Inutaisho and the human princess and intended to kill them both. By the time Inutaisho learned of the threat and arrived at her home, it was too late. She was long dead. The human lord was waiting there for him having used her to lure him there. He burned the estate to the ground with both of them inside.

"Sesshomaru blames humans and the love of them for the death of his great father. He sees them as the reason why Inutaisho turned from his family in the first place. They are the source of his father's fall from grace, the cause of his father's blindness. In his life, they have been nothing but trouble. His mother's feelings on the subject, though not as venomous as his own, haven't helped at all in this regard, either."

I sit silently for a moment, taking it all in. I had hated my own kind for a while myself when it was they who had killed my father and two brothers, when they did nothing but turn my brother and me away, treating us like we were the vermin, the ones without goodness in our hearts. "It makes a little sense, though," I say after a moment.

"How so?" Akahito asks.

"It's just that when somebody takes away your world, the sun in your sky, how can you do anything but hate them for it?"

"Perhaps you're right, perhaps you're wrong. It's easy to judge quickly when you only live your life and not that of others. At any rate, I shall continue on with the story. The next part to be played is that of Minako's. Her story, however, is not well known, so I will only tell you what I must about it as it is not my tale to tell.

"As you know, Minako is a half-dog demon born from a pureblood mother and a human father. Her mother was something of royalty in her lands just as Sesshomaru is and his father was in the Western Lands. When the inuyoukai found out she had mated with a human, they killed him immediately, but it was too late. Minako's mother was already pregnant with her. Instead of killing her which is the typical protocol in her lands for such a situation, they banished her. Minako was born with looks rather more human than other hanyou as you can see. However," he pauses here, his face darkening, "there are some characteristics that all hanyou have that she could not escape. For instance, she has a tail as you've seen for yourself. She also has canine fangs," he bares his own sharp teeth to demonstrate, "and claws."

I'm taken aback. "No she doesn't," I protest. "After that day in the bathhouse, I looked. Her nails are normal and so are her teeth!"

He gives me a sad, knowing half-smile. "No, little sparrow, they're _not_. Not naturally, at least. While her mother stayed indoors almost constantly, having to cover with veils and hoods anytime she needed to go into public, Minako needed and wanted to have a normal life. While her eye color is strange, it's unheard of, and her tail is easily concealed under a robe. Her teeth and nails though she has to file them daily."

"… File them?" I repeat in disbelief.

"The nails never hurt her too much, but the teeth…" He grimaces in pain. "I tried it once, and I'm not sure I've experienced worse pain many other times in my life. Isn't it strange how the mouth can hurt so much worse than other parts of the body?" He laughs, albeit a little too grimly.

"Minako's mother died while they were living in the human village. After that, Minako had no one to turn to. She was an orphan with a story not unlike yours. Minako, though appearing human, had suffered at the hands of others because of her strange, reclusive mother. Like you, she didn't have many friends. So when the time came, she left the village and came here instead.

"Some objected to her working as a servant as she is of royal blood. People were afraid that if she kept her half-demon appearance, someone might put the pieces of the puzzle together as she has her mother's eyes which were a trademark of her clan. It could cause a lot of trouble if someone tried to take her as ransom. Her grandfather still lives, and while he doesn't give a lesser damn about _how_ she lives, the fact that she _is_ alive with his daughter's blood in her veins does hold a little water with him. Thus, she had to remain 'human' here for as long as she works. Only you, Fumino, Sesshomaru, and a handful of others know about her little secret. You understand the importance of keeping it that way, yes?"

I do.

"So," he continues, exhaling deeply, "that brings us to the next part of this tale where I play a part."

I sit up a little straighter. I know what's coming, and I know how the pieces will fit together, but I want Akahito to be the one to put it all into place.

"I myself have lived at the castle for many years and admittedly, it is rather tiresome. When Sesshomaru is here, he's always so serious and quite boring while the guests are too focused on pleasing him. So for me, there's never been much excitement.

"When Minako came, though, I was intrigued. Though I don't have quite the power of smell that Sesshomaru has, I can smell enough to know that she is a inu hanyou. She was lonely after coming here, assigned to the lowest rank of servitude. She had learned in the human village that for her, it was better to be quiet, to never be seen nor heard. This makes her in many ways the ideal servant," he says with a bitter laugh, "but it makes her an extremely lonely one at that. We started talking and she opened up to me bit by bit, and eventually I did the same."

He looks at me, a slightly sorrowful darkness in his eyes. "You can tell that I'm a bit of a sucker for sob stories, can't you? Hers, the parts that I can't tell you, could have made her into the most pitiful, hateful person I've ever known. But she's strong, you see? She came out on top instead of letting it take her under, just like you. In some ways, I see many similarities between the two of you.

"It wasn't long before I fell for her, and it was even shorter before Sesshomaru found out. He had barely tolerated the friendship we had been cultivating; he's a little more lenient on me as our grandfather's blood runs through both our veins, but anything beyond that would not be tolerated. He would not let any more 'disgrace' fall upon our bloodline.

"At first, he was going to banish her from the castle, but I persuaded him against that; she would have nowhere to go if he did. Instead, Sesshomaru decided to keep a closer eye on both of us. She was moved to the gardens where the lead gardener, a sniveling old man, can watch her every move and report to him if I ever show up. I became a diplomat with no time to spare to spend with her, often being sent to distant lands. Every night, she reads to him so that he knows she isn't with me. Being a half-demon, she doesn't need to sleep that often, so he also has her read the histories of the inuyoukai after she's finished the human reports as she's bilingual. As for the days when she does need to sleep, she even sleeps in Fumino's."

I realize that the second futon and the furniture I saw must be Fumino's. "Even Fumino is in on this… jail system?"

He laughs. "Jail, that's definitely one way to put it. Fumino, while she may seem like an old bat at times, has a soft spot in her heart for the girl. Anyone who gets to know Minako has to. Once she found out that you could read, she convinced Sesshomaru to let you take her place one night a week so that Minako can have at least one day of rest. You see, Fumino has been at this castle serving both Sesshomaru's father and his father's father. She commands quite a bit of respect. Even Sesshomaru will pay her at least a little heed. So, he agreed on the condition that Minako is in Fumino's sight the entire time.

"Tonight, however, was different. Fumino got tied up with servants caught sneaking out and she turned a blind eye to Minako for the time being. Tonight was the first night in a long time that we've seen each other, gotten to hear each other's voices even. Naturally, once I saw that you weren't keeping Sesshomaru preoccupied, I thought that he might come around soon to make sure I wasn't stepping out of line."

"Why would he be that obsessed with keeping you two apart, though? It seems like so much trouble for something that matters so little."

"You see, Minako is the embodiment of the 'repulsive' love between a demon and a human. She is a half-ling who is wanted by neither species."

"So…" I begin, unsure of where exactly to start. My head is swimming with all the new information tonight. I need time to sort it all out. "Minako's _not_ Sesshomaru's…" I say jokingly.

Akahito laughs deeply and I relax a little. It's comforting to see the old him come out again after all of this dark, serious talk. "Gods, no. I think a half-human is the last place Sesshomaru would ever go to fill _those_ needs. Well, actually, a human would be last, except for you, maybe." He winks devilishly at me. _Yep_, I think, _the old Akahito is definitely back._

"Oh, yes, he would have me on the bed at this very moment if it weren't for the perfume I was wearing tonight," I say sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, where did you get that concoction?"

"Saido."

"Well get rid of it, now. I'd be completely sick if we weren't in open air together."

"Why do you say that? It was a gift, and I think it smells absolutely lovely."

"If you like the smell of graveyards…"

I give him a playful shove and he chuckles softly. "You know, if Sesshomaru spent enough time around you, I can see why he'd be in danger of falling in love with you."

I can feel myself blushing deeply and the dream of his hand cradling my face pops into my head. "Me? No, I'm selfish, single-minded, stubborn…"

"I don't know about that. For the time I've been around you, I've never seen that side of you."

"Well, this is what other people have told me. Perhaps you just haven't seen it yet," I say with a sigh, thinking of Kohaku's words.

"You've got work tomorrow, don't you? You should be getting to bed."

I look to the horizon and am shocked to see that the sky is already beginning to lighten from a dark black to a midnight cerulean.

"Thank you, Akahito, for telling me this," I say as I stand up from the bench, my backside sore from sitting on stone for so long.

"You understand why Minako and I told you this, don't you? It's essential that you never tell anyone what you saw."

"I wouldn't, ever. I promise."

"I trust you. She trusts you, too."

"Why does she trust me? She has no reason to."

"Let's just say Minako is a good judge of character," he says with a smile. "Sleep well."

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

As the weather has grown colder, all the servants, humans, demons, men and women, have been growing more excited. There's talk of a winter festival and every day there are more and more servants who rush down to Saido on their days off to buy new clothing and hair pins. It's not long the next day before I succumb to curiosity and ask Eri what everyone is talking about.

"Don't you know? It's the annual winter festival! It's held in Saido and every servant is allowed to go for one night, the final night of the festival."

"Really?" I ask, actually interested in the prospect. The festivals in Shiramura were always quiet, short events never lasting longer than a couple of days. I've heard that in other places that they're filled hundreds of people and last for full weeks.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Eri asks, her voice bouncing with excitement. "We can go get new clothes for the festival!"

I smile and nod. I'm not sure if I'll have enough for that kind of expense, but I'm more than willing to go with Eri to Saido so long as our group doesn't include Tsukiko. I'm not carrying a drunk girl back to the estate again.

During the time that I have spent here, Itoko has slowly moved me up from simple repairs (which I am still expected to complete daily), on to actual assembly of garments made for guests and ordered by lords from distant provinces. Apparently Itoko is renowned throughout the Western Lands and even beyond for her talent which explains why she is gone on occasion, called to take measurements for those who will pay enough for her services.

Tonight, I'm extra careful to scrub myself down hard with the pumice stone, making sure all traces of the perfume are completely gone before I dab the gardenia oil on for extra measure. I make it up to Sesshomaru's floor without being caught by Fumino who would be sure to ask where I got the oil from.

I kneel in the proper position, and after a few moments, the door slides open, but I'm greeted with a face I don't recognize.

* * *

Wow, I was actually planning to make this chapter a lot longer, but it got very long before I could even start a lot of what I was hoping to do! Anyway, I figured it would also be better to put this up earlier rather than later.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please review if you have time. I love to hear any comment or criticism you have to offer!

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**December Sapphire** – I hope you enjoyed hearing Minako's backstory! There might be drama pretty soon, as in the next chapter ;D The war will always be in the background of the story, but sooner or later, it will definitely come to be a key part of what's going on. I'll definitely start Rin in Wonderland tonight, and I'm so enjoying _Legend_; I've just been behind on my work lately, so I haven't had time to read. Please forgive me! TT-TT I wasn't a huge fan of Alice in Wonderland when I was a kid, actually, but lately I've grown to really love it. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Thank you so much for your review as always =)

**SessRinz** – No! You should definitely sleep! Hahahah but it's such a compliment to hear that you enjoy the story this much. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter as well! =)

** .9237** – Oh my gosh you actually knew someone like that in real life? I feel so sorry for you. I've known people vaguely like her, but I've never had to associate with them that much. I'm glad you're not still working with her, though. Oh, and yes, there will definitely be a Sesshomaru reaction to all this later ;D Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review!

**Songhi** – Hahaha I have the exact same feelings about Rin at this point. Her selfishness is a cause of a lot of things, and a good think to think about is what the cause of her selfishness is. It may not be a question you can answer right now, but it's one that will slowly reveal itself. Sesshomaru will also definitely reveal himself in time. For right now, though, a lot of it has to come through secondhand knowledge as you suggested. You make some great points and have caught onto a lot of what's going on in the story and what's coming! I love it! I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for your review!

**princesss-myu** – I'm glad that you think so! It was my intention to model this Rin after her to some degree; however, as time goes on, you'll definitely see the differences between the two, or at least so I hope! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Thank you very much for your review!

**chrystanthemum-nhu** – You were definitely right about Minako! And yes, I think Rin should get over him too. You'll end up learning more about Mika as well, but yes, for right now, she is definitely an "annoyingly sweet" person as you put it =P Thank you as always for taking the time to review!

**StoriedFabric** – Minako isn't who everyone says, is she? You were quite right =) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

**Lady Shenzuki** – I'm happy to hear you say that the chapters are satisfying! Rin is quite negative, but bit by bit she'll grow, I assure you. There's a lot more to come! Thank you so very much for leaving a review like always!

**Kibachow** – I'm so glad to hear you say that, and I completely agree with everything you said. Like, you hit the nail completely on the head! I hope you'll get to see what you're looking for soon. Thank you for taking the time to review!

**Shadowmeld13** – I was very relieved when I saw your review. To tell you the truth, I figured that might be a huge problem with the readers, hence why I felt the need (and still do most of the time) to put up huge notices saying "RIN'S GOING TO GET BETTER!" hahaha. And when thinking about this story, I thought that you know what, if she didn't meet Sesshomaru (or didn't get killed by wolves), she might have lost some of that sweetness, or at least it would've gotten buried. Life in these times was especially difficult for orphans. However, once Rin finds the freedom, security, and safety she's looking for, it really allows her natural nature, her Rin-ness if you will =P, to shine through. The same goes for Sesshomaru; he wouldn't change without Rin, so he too must start from the beginning. Anyway, I'm so, so happy to hear that you stuck with it and have enjoyed it thus far. Thank you so much for your review! Also, thank you very much for the compliments =)

**sotam** – I'm happy to see that you're getting into the story. Thank you for leaving a review!

**Taraah36** – It's good to hear that you're cautious at least! Haha. That's true, I hadn't thought about Rin's ability to make rumors against her, but that is a good point. She isn't like that and knowing Rin's strength and cleverness, she could make it a thousand times worse for Tsukiko. And you're right, Mika doesn't deserve to be caught up in Rin's anger, but when you're angry, sometimes you target the wrong people =/ Anyway, thank you for reviewing as always! =)

**Andreatc** – Desperate she is! I think part of the problem is that she never had closure on the subject. Instead of accepting the truth, she simply ran away, and when you don't get closure, you can end up idolizing a person who's actually not healthy for you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you very much for your review!

**Aya** – Well, you learned more about how she's folding the cranes! And you're right, it probably won't end well for her ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to review =)


	10. Hanami

As a general notice, the word "hanami" (花見) in Japanese means flower viewing.

-Sigh- It seems that I've gotten sick again =( Last week, I had a cold and I was just finally recovering this week when yesterday, I caught something worse. Luckily, I rested a lot last night and am feeling a lot better today; this is why the chapter is a little bit late for being put up (I was hoping for this morning, but afternoon works as well, I suppose).

Interesting things in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! It's a chapter I've been excited to write for a while.

List of vocab:

Kosode – overcoat; like the idea of a kimono, but isn't made out of silk (not sure on this definition)  
Oshiroi – white powder; think geisha  
Obi – belt that accompanies an overcoat/kimono  
Amezaiku – Japanese candy art; I would highly recommend that you google some videos of this because it's super cool and amazing to watch. Usually, they make animals out of the candy which they mold when the candy is still hot.

* * *

When the door slides open, I look up to find that it's not Sesshomaru's face. As soon as I see that the person is someone I don't recognize, I force my head back to the ground.

"You may rise," the voice above me speaks. I do so, keeping my head low, but I'm itching to get a better look at who it is. It's a male voice, deep and rough.

I step to the side, keeping my head bowed, but I do manage to steal a few glances at him before he walks out of my vision. His black hair is untied and falls to his shoulders, a much shorter cut than I've seen on the noblemen here. A long scar cuts across his right eye and cheek. His expression is taciturn, his eyes a navy blue. His eyes catch mine and I switch my focus back to the ground.

"I expect that we shall talk about this more later," he says gruffly. There's no response from Sesshomaru who must still be in the study. He bows once before leaving the room and me behind.

"You may enter," Sesshomaru's voice from the back of the room calls. I enter the study and slide the door shut quietly behind me. I look to the small, cushioned bench where I normally sit and the anticipation drains from me as if someone's pulled a plug. There are eight scrolls this time.

I'm tired, having not slept for very long last night, and hungry too. Itoko kept me working so late on a piece for a foreign diplomat who wanted to take a kimono home for his wife that I didn't get anything for dinner except a half bowl of rice. The pile of scrolls brings the hunger pains to the forefront of my mind. I know now I will be up without food for a long, long time.

I find Sesshomaru sitting at his desk. This time, he is not writing and instead is examining a map, but as is the usual, he doesn't look up at me when I walk in.

"Good evening, milord."

He says nothing. I sigh, a little frustrated. I selfishly want him to look at me, even if it's just for a second. Having thought a little too much about his handsome face these past few days, I want to see if my imagination matches reality.

I try again, prodding him with more questions. "Is there anything wrong with how I smell tonight?"

Bingo. He looks up at me with a slightly bemused expression. Although there's none of the sadness I had dreamt of that night, the reality is still better than what I had imagined. "No, it's acceptable. Begin reading."

"Yes, milord," I say, smiling triumphantly to myself. As I settle myself on the stool, I realize that I have never once finished reading all of the scrolls for him during the previous reading sessions. Perhaps I could weasel my way out of this one… The thought of reading so much while so hungry gives me a headache. I had hoped to be done soon enough that I could have some time to fold some more cranes tonight. The deadline is approaching quickly and I can't afford to lose any more time than I already have.

There's the slightest flick of paper that snaps my attention back to the room. I realize that I've been mulling over my own thoughts for at least a minute now without even opening a scroll. I pull one towards me and untie it. Looking at it, I see that it's another crop report. _Oh gods_… I think. Crop reports are dreadfully boring and tedious, filled with words that I have to struggle to remember how to pronounce.

Luckily, the report only takes up a third of the scroll and it's not long before I've moved onto the second one. This time, there are only a few deaths reported, both cities having an issue with a small problem with wintertime illnesses as always.

Halfway through the scrolls, I become aware that I'm in danger of dozing off mid-sentence. The complaints seem to go on without end. There's an entire paragraph devoted solely to the fact that for some reason or another, the chickens aren't producing enough eggs. In the middle of reading the fifth scroll, my stomach has had enough and rears its ugly head, growling loudly, waking me instantly.

I'm mortified. I heard it myself. There's no way he _didn't_ hear it. Do I dare look at him? Slowly, I inch my eyes up from the paper and look at him only to see that Sesshomaru's face is still turned downward. Now, even though I dreaded the thought only moments before, I wish that he would look up at me even if it's out of annoyance that my stomach is so loud. _Why won't he say anything?!_

Just as I'm about to continue, the door to Sesshomaru's study slides open and a voice calls in a squawk, "Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken comes bustling into view a few moments later. He's carrying a scroll of paper in his hand so tiny that it must be from a messenger bird. When he spots me, I can see him visibly shake with irritation. "You, girl! What are you doing here? You have no business here!"

"Good evening, _Master_ Jaken," I say with a barely stifled giggle. His agitation only makes me laugh harder.

"Rise and bow when you speak to your superiors, you wench!"

"She is the new reader," a voice from within the room speaks to the green imp. Jaken's face pales at Sesshomaru's words.

Jaken stares up at me, wide-eyed and sputtering. "S-she… this… this insolent girl is your reader? What about the other girl? She at least knew her place!"

"What have you brought for me?" Sesshomaru interrupts Jaken before he can begin a rant. The toad demon eyes me suspiciously.

"I'm not a spy," I respond indignantly.

"Continue," Lord Sesshomaru says, his voice beginning to sound wearied from the discourse.

Jaken clears his croaky voice before beginning self-importantly, "It is a message from one of our allies, milord."

"Bring it here." Sesshomaru looks over it briefly and then sets it aside, an action which causes Jaken's eyes to bulge.

"But sir, it said that a reply was expectedly immediate—" One look from Sesshomaru quells Jaken's complaints. Sesshomaru stares at him for a moment before saying something that I can't hear.

"W-what?! His eyes bulge so large that I think they're about to pop out of his head. His head snaps to my direction. "B-but…!"

I have no clue what Sesshomaru just told Jaken, but when Sesshomaru's head is turned back towards the map and Jaken is staring at me with disdain in his eyes, I stick my tongue out at him. He seems to be trying his best to not explode, his face turning a dark green. "Yes, milord, of course. Right away." He grumbles the entire way to the door. Something about 'filthy humans' and 'troublesome wenches'.

"Who exactly is Lord Jaken?" I ask when he's left the room. "An advisor?"

"An assistant of sorts. Continue with the reading."

Time passes at a crawl before I finally reach the last scroll. Wearily, I unroll it. I'm disappointed to see that it's filled from top to bottom with miniscule handwriting written in such a narrow hand that the words run together. My voice has turned monotone from exhaustion by now, and I begin slowly:

"From the Eastern Inuyoukai Lands: Lady Shima is pregnant with her fifth child. According to the midwife, it is believed to be another son. The humans of the province are overjoyed at the news and wish to hold a festival in her honor. They have requested His Lordship's attendance." I giggle a little to myself. A baby shower? I can't imagine Sesshomaru at a festival filled with humans.

Just as I'm about to continue, however, there are three raps outside the study. Sesshomaru crosses the room to the door and returns with a tray of food. Immediately upon sight my mouth begins to water. There's a bowl of steamed rice with miso soup and several rice cakes. Why, gods, is he torturing me like this?

I'm straightening my robe and forcing myself to focus on the reading when he walks over and sets the tray on the table in front of my stool. "Milord?" I ask, confused. Did he mean this to be… for _me_?

"Eat and finish the scrolls."

I look up to him, my eyes shining with gratitude and a bright smile spreading across my face. "Thank you, milord…" The hunger pains are screaming for nourishment and it takes all of the composure I can muster to not shovel all the food down my throat in one bite.

"The sound of your stomach was highly distracting."

I blush in embarrassment, but Sesshomaru's back is now turned towards me. I realize that this must be what Jaken was complaining about. Had Sesshomaru sent him down to the kitchens to make a maid get me food? I pick up the pair of blue porcelain chopsticks that lie on the tray and start eating. The food is well-made if a little plain. Either way, I don't care; I'm starving and right now, it takes like heaven.

After I've scarfed down nearly every scrap of food on the tray save for the rice cakes, I look up at Sesshomaru. I've eaten nearly everything without even offering him any part of it.

"Would you like some?" I ask. He doesn't respond. I take the plate in hand and approach his desk. His gaze shifts from the maps in front of him to my face. "Here," I say as I extend the plate. "Have you eaten anything lately?"

"I don't eat human food."

I feel my face fall a little. "Then… what _do_ you eat, milord? I can go down to the kitchens myself and get you whatever you prefer."

He turns the question on me instead of replying. "Did not you eat before coming to read?"

"No, milord."

"Why is that?"

"Itoko-san, the seamstress, had to keep me late. There was a lot of work to be done, and by the time we finished, there wasn't much food left."

"If this happens again on a night you're to read, tell Fumino. She will get more food for you."

I pause, surprised. "What?"

"I can't have the readings constantly being interrupted by the sounds of your stomach, understand?"

I nod my head.

"Now continue the readings."

I leave the plate of rice cakes on the corner of his desk and return to the stool. The rest of the scroll is uninteresting and when I finish it, I feel like jumping for joy. It's late into the night and my eyelids are sagging with exhaustion. Now that my stomach is full, every muscle in my body aches for sleep.

Before I rise to sleep, though, I notice Sesshomaru's penetrating gaze boring into me. "What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" I ask, confused and a little disturbed by the intensity of his looks. "Is there something else you need done?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I'm supposed to read to you once a week, aren't I?"

"Here, this estate."

"I… I wanted my freedom."

"And are you free here doing servant's work?"

"It's no worse than what I would have to do back in my village. The chains they put on me there put me in far deeper servitude than I ever have to face here. Besides, here, I can leave anytime I want. There's no one here to tie me down and try to stop me."

"Anytime you want?"

"Yes, milord. Why do you ask?"

It's several moments before he responds and turns his gaze back towards the maps. "You may go, now."

"Will that be all?"

A small "hn" is all I receive in way of a reply.

"Good night, milord," I say as I bow. Someday soon, it'll be his turn to answer the questions I have for him.

When I reach the servants' quarters, I hesitate. Somewhere in my brain, I know that there are cranes to be made, but for some reason, I don't feel the urgency anymore. Tonight has been a long night. Isn't it right for me just to go to bed instead? Part of me knows that I should be folding each crane with care, full of wishes for Kohaku, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to go the room and start. Instead, I walk to the sleeping quarters, crawl into my futon, and fall asleep within seconds.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

As the days pass, the talk of the winter festival grows louder and more frequent. Apparently it's in less than one week's time. The girls now talk of nothing else at meal times, each wondering whether or not they've found the perfect comb to match their kosode. Even Fumino seemed to be somewhat excited, though well within its means. I heard her mention on one occasion that she "thought it would be pleasant" to participate in the festivities.

As for myself, well, I hadn't even considered whether or not I was going to go. I had brought no proper kosode with me, thinking that there wouldn't ever be need for one. When I had packed, I packed light for the journey. Still, if I were to stay in on the day of the festival, it would mean that I would have peace and quiet while everyone was gone. I could fold for as long as my fingers would hold up. My total is now at around three hundred, but with an entire day to myself, I could surely make another five hundred.

A letter from Mika arrives full of concern. Why hadn't I responded? Was everything all right? Perhaps her previous letter hadn't reached my hands. She'd write again soon, she promised. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru could even find it in his heart to let me come back to visit Shiramura, even if it's just for a few days. Everyone would be so happy to see me.

Work has been getting better, even if the weather is growing bitterer. I've noticed that Itoko has been letting me go a little earlier than usual so I've been able to eat dinner every night this past week. I can't help but wonder if this is something of Sesshomaru's doing. Quickly, it's already the night for me to read to him again. However, as I'm bathing before going up the stairs to his study, Fumino walks into the bath house to tell me that Sesshomaru is not at the estate. He left the previous morning to go take care of business in other lands.

For some reason, I'm slightly crestfallen at the news. I had been hoping to continue our (one-sided) conversation from last time, but apparently that won't be happening, at least not for tonight. I sigh as I gather my clothes up from the bath house and begin my walk back to the servants' quarters. Everyone has said that he leaves for weeks at a time. When will he be back next?

The halls in the servants' quarters are completely dark except for the moon which shines dully through the paper windows. I guess I should be happy. No reading means that I can spend more time making paper cranes, right? The count has reached about 600 at this point, but I can feel my spirit waning. Each time I go to fold the cranes, my heart no longer feels urged on to completely the task.

Suddenly, something taps me lightly on the shoulder. I yelp in surprise and drop everything that I'm carrying. I spin around but see no one in the darkness. "W-who's there?" I say, my voice shaking. To my surprise, it's Minako who steps out of the shadows. "Minako-san…?"

"I'm sorry," she murmurs in her soft voice. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask Rin-san something, if you don't mind."

Puzzled, I consent. "Of course. What is it?"

"Are you going to the festival?"

I hesitate, a little puzzled by her choice of question. The night out of the castle sounded like a lot of fun to me, but I could probably finish the thousand cranes if I didn't go. "I wasn't planning on it. I don't even really have anything to wear."

"Akahito… I… we wanted to show you our thanks for not telling Sesshomaru."

"It's nothing," I reply. What was there to be gained from telling him about the two of them? They had been nothing but nice to me.

"It means a lot, still," she says. She's fumbling with her robes now, crumpling and loosening the folds in turn. What had happened to her when she was so young to make her this way? From the way Akahito spoke of her, I don't think that this is her true nature. "There's something that I wanted to lend to you if you were going to the festival… a way of saying thanks. Come?" she asks as she begins to turn down one of the hallways. Interest awakened, I follow her a short ways to what I know to be a trunk room.

"My mother's things are mostly still with my grandfather, but I do have a few of her things still here. She slides a vast wooden trunk concealed by a thick wool blanket and lifts its lid. It's too dark for me to see what's inside, but I guess her half-demon eyes can see well enough. Finally, she lifts from the trunk a thick fold of fabric and places it into my hands.

"Minako-san," I say, a little awestruck. I can't even see the details of the kosode I'm holding, but I can tell it's far finer than anything I've ever held, save perhaps the pieces that I've helped Itoko with. At any rate, it's much nicer than the cotton ones the other maids were planning on wearing. "I can't. There's no need to thank me."

"It's only for one night. Akahito and I both agreed that you should go and have some fun. Please, use it," she says with a small smile.

"I'll think about it, Minako-san. Are you not going?"

She smiles, a trace of sadness in her eyes. "My time is better spent here, Rin. Thank you for your concern, though." She slides the trunk back into its place and drapes the blanket over it once more. "Just return it when you're done, okay?"

I nod. "Of course. You should get some sleep. It's your day off, isn't it?"

She smiles. "Yes, but I never need much sleep. I'm a hanyou, remember?"

"Good night," I say as I leave the room.

"Sleep well," she replies in a whisper.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

On the morning of the festival, the servants' quarters are abuzz with excitement. There are chains of maids doing each other's hair while others covertly apply dabs of kohl they've bought in Saido onto their eyes. I notice that it's the hanyou who are trying their best to fit in. I watch as the fox-eared girls tie scarves around their heads. One maid with pale blue skin paints oshiroi on thickly, changing her complexion to a snow white. Apparently most of the male servants are going too. Everyone is in a state of anticipation. Even Kyoko, the taciturn human maid I met on my first day, can be seen with a reserved smile on her face. It's not until later that I learn that some of the servants are kept inside to finish the chores as punishment for various wrongdoings.

Eri runs to me, panting, asking me if I could find it in my heart to help them get ready. Once I've helped Tsukiko and Eri into their kosode and fixed their hair, inserting the various combs and pins into their proper places, I manage to slip away, talking about getting ready myself. They insist on helping me dress, but I wave them off and tell them that I'm taking Ume to the festival instead later so I won't need their help right now. Eri frowns in disappointment and starts to protest, but Tsukiko grabs her arm and leads her towards the gates, saying that she wants to be one of the first ones there. In the early afternoon, the first of several carts arrive to take the servants to Saido. Apparently it was tradition for each of the servants going to chip in a little so they could afford this luxury instead of walking and ruining the few nice clothes that they have.

As I'm walking back to the room to start making cranes, a maid younger than myself rushes up to me and says that Itoko needs me immediately. I sigh in frustration. Perhaps she won't take too long this time. I have work that I need to be doing and people have been distracting me from it all morning.

As soon as I get to the sewing room, however, it's clear that Itoko will need me for at least another hour. Someone had been in the sewing room without permission and apparently had ripped the kimono that was to be a gift for the diplomat's wife. The damage is apparent, the tear spreading from armpit to knee. The gift is supposed to be taken tomorrow, so there's no chance that it can wait. I hurry through the work, but Itoko makes me redo it twice before she finds it acceptable. I rush out of the room as soon as I'm finished and head to the storage room. Finally, I can start the cranes. I lift up the tatami mat, ready to work, when a rush of panic squeezes my heart.

Where are they?

They're gone. The stack of paper remains, but the cranes I've already made, all six hundred of them, have disappeared from the underneath the mat. I know this is the right spot. My palms begin to sweat and I start tearing up the other mats, but nothing's there. Where are they? All my cranes, all my hard work, gone. They had been here only last night. My chest thickens with fear. As far as I knew, the only other person that knows about this hiding spot is Akahito, but surely he wouldn't do anything like this…

I run upstairs, trying to calm my unsteady heartbeat. When I rap at Akahito's door, no one answers. Where the hell is he? I only remember then that Akahito said that when Sesshomaru is gone, he too is often sent away from the castle. I curse and pound on the tatami mats. Who could have done this and why? My hopes at having Kohaku are now dashed. There's no way I can make a thousand before the marriage takes place if it hasn't already. I feel weak in my legs. There's nothing left to do now, is there?

I return to the storage room and take out the stack of papers, but my motivation which had already been waning is now entirely gone. Setting down the paper, hopeless, I remember the kosode that Minako gave to me to borrow. Maybe I should just go ahead and go to the festival. It would help me take my mind off of things at the least.

I head to where my own small trunk is and lift the latch. Resting on top is the kosode which in daylight is far more beautiful than I could have ever guessed. The top of the overcoat starts off in a snow white silk, but as the material progresses, it fades into a charcoal grey before mixing into a midnight black at the hem. Large flowers in shades of emerald and rose-pink are sewn into the material. I realize that this would suit Minako perfectly, the green accentuating her bright eyes and the black matching her hair. She must look very much like her mother for the kosode to fit so perfectly.

I bathe quickly and dress myself in the robe. Though it may not be made for me, the finery of it certainly makes me look as if I am quite pretty. The sleeves and hem are too long, but with some adjusting, I make it work all right. Pulling my mother's pearl hair comb from my trunk, I work it into my wet hair. I grab my leather satchel and tuck inside my robes. Thinking about the lightness of my coin purse makes me a little nauseous. How am I supposed to buy more paper now?

Pushing the thoughts out of my head, I rush to the stables. Tonight, Shunya the stable boy is gone, probably on his way to the festival himself, so I have to saddle Ume on my own. Pulling myself up in a formal outfit is a lot harder than I thought and it takes me a solid five minute of squirming and wriggling to get myself on top of her. The sky is already beginning to be tinted with fading oranges and dark yellows. Perhaps I can still get there in time to have a proper dinner.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

By the time I arrive, the sun has just set and twilight makes the evening sky glow a dark cerulean. It's not hard to find where the festival is being held on the edge of town; hundreds of colored lanterns line the street, the candles inside them burning brightly. The sight of the people and festivities does lighten my heart and lets my mind focus on something other than the missing paper cranes. Stages have been erected all up and down the way, actors with wild masks performing plays to laughing and cheering crowds. Food vendors too have set up shop, each enticing customers with red-bean cakes and mandarin candies. My mouth begins to water and I look through the crowd, hoping to see someone I know.

It's not long before I spot Tsukiko and Eri waving from a distant stand where an elderly man is calling to the crowds, claiming that he can read people's futures. Eri has her hand outstretched by the time I reach them, giggling as the psychic traces the lines on her palm.

"You, my dear," he begins in a wavering voice, "shall live a long life. I do see children in your future."

"How many!" Eri chimes excitedly.

Tsukiko snorts in derision and leans to me. "A total fraud. We're servants, which he apparently can't see. It's not like we'll ever have children of our own."

"Two girls, twins," he says, and Eri laughs in delight.

"I've always wanted to have a pair of girls for kids. Wouldn't that be wonderful, Rin?"

I smile and nod my head, but I'm not really paying attention. The stand next to this one is performing amazaiku and the thought of the sweet taffy makes my mouth water in desire.

"Rin, you should get your fortune told!"

I bring my attention back to Eri and Tsukiko. "I don't have very much money with me…"

"Don't worry," Tsukiko says as she opens up her own wallet. "I'll pay for you. I'm interested to see what you have in your future." She winks and drops a copper mon in the elderly man's palm.

I hesitate. Even if this guy is a quack, I've never been fond of fortune tellers of any sort. Something about them always seems too suspicious.

"Come here, dear, it's all right. Just put your hand in mine." Eri nods me forward, so I do as he says, and he brings my palm close to his face. After a long, silent minute, he looks up at me with a fearful expression. "The flowers, don't go near the flowers."

I look at him, confused and a little scared. "The flowers? What do you mean?"

"Snakes hide in tall grass. Don't go where you can't see."

"Ojii-san, I don't understand."

"Red on white makes pink." His voice is trembling uncontrollably now and his eyes are wild. I'm about to ask him more questions when Tsukiko grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Ignore him," Tsukiko says as she leads me back into the throng of people. "He's mad."

"Don't worry, Rin. It's just a trick to make it seem interesting. More people will come if he looks mad." Eri smiles, but it doesn't comfort me much. Something about his voice changed when he spoke to me. It wasn't like when he told Eri's fortune at all.

Eri, apparently seeing that I was still unsettled, changes the topic. "Rin, you look so beautiful! Where in the world did you get that kosode? It's absolutely stunning."

"Yes, where in the world did you find something like that? It must have cost you a small fortune," Tsukiko says, her head tilted to the side. I hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice and her words from the last time when we were in Saido echo in my head. Did she seriously think that Sesshomaru bedded me and then gave me this in payment?

"It was my mothers," I say lamely.

"Well it looks beautiful on you," Eri says. "We should get some candy, don't you think?" She jumps excitedly to the amazaiku stall where the man is currently making a dragon for a young boy. Tsukiko, on the other hand, seems bored by the prospect and tells us she's going to keep looking around. I, of course, decide to stay with Eri.

On display around the candy stall are samples of the craftsman's work. I see dogs, foxes along with cats and pandas. Eri rushes to the front of the onlookers and orders a rabbit. The craftsman's hands slide nimbly over the hot candy, molding it and shaping it with small metal tools. I'm amazed by how deftly he works. Once he paints a pink nose and ears on the rabbit and hands it to Eri, she immediately turns to me. "What are you going to get?"

Looking around the lines of animals, something catches my eye. It's a white, dog-like creature, but it has fierce red eyes and a strangely familiar purple crescent moon on its forehead. It's not like the other cute puppies on display. It's fierce with visible fangs and long claws. I point to it. "What is that?"

Eri follows my gaze. "Oh, that? It looks like it's supposed to be Lord Sesshomaru's true form."

"True form?"

"Mhm," she replies as she nibbles on her sugar rabbit. "Really powerful demons have a true form."

"Is that what his looks like?"

She shrugs. "People say that if you actually do see Lord Sesshomaru's true form, it's likely the last thing you'll ever see."

"So what'll it be?" the craftsman asks. "Do you want that one?"

"Sure," I say and drop the coins into his hand. A few minutes later, I have my own sugar treat on a stick on hand. Eri says she's going to find Tsukiko, but I decide to stay behind. There are several other food shops around and my stomach is already grumbling for more. I spot a noodle shop with steam rising in clouds above it and decide that it's where I'm going to eat. I decide to save the candy for later and tuck the small sugar figurine inside my robes.

After downing an entire bowl of noodles, I feel full enough to burst. The lights and sound and crowd are starting to make me a little nauseous, so I take a step out of the main street for a breath of fresh air.

"Rin? Is that you?" a shadow calls to me from somewhere I can't see. It's a male voice, a voice all too familiar to me that's calling to me. My breath catches in my throat and my hands grow cold with anxiety. It can't be… can it?

"Kohaku?"

A figure steps out of the darkness. The light brown eyes, the hair tied back into a ponytail, and the cheeks spotted with freckles all tell me that it's indeed him. My throat closes as I rush into his arms and he laughs, stroking my hair.

"Where were you?" I say as tears threaten to spill over. I push a closed fist into his chest, wishing that I could punch him, but I'm too happy and relieved to see him. "I missed you so much."

"Shh," he murmurs. "I'm here for you now, Rin-chan. Come on, let's go somewhere more private so we can talk." Even though we are on a side street, there are plenty of people staring at the scene I'm making. I nod into his chest.

He leads me from the dirty town streets onto the fields which lay on just the other side of the festival. He's wearing his plain purple, sleeveless robe and matching, loose-fitting pants. He's holding my hand in his, a feeling that I hadn't experienced in months. The touch, so familiar, finally lets my heart rest.

"How have you been? You look beautiful in that kosode," he says as we walk. I can still hardly believe that he's here, right in front of my eyes.

"I've been missing you."

His expression turns a little sad. "I missed you too, Rin. Is it true that you're working at Lord Sesshomaru's castle?"

"Yes, but all this time I've been waiting for you to come back to me. What took you so long?"

He sighs, running his hands through his hair. "It's been almost two months since you left. I wanted to come for you, but I couldn't… A lot is going on."

"I know," I say bitterly. "I've heard of your recent engagement."

"It's not that, Rin. Look, don't worry about me for a second. I want to know what's been going on with you. Working for a demon, Rin? Surely you could have found something more suitable. Why did you run away in the first place?"

I sigh. "I couldn't take being in Shiramura anymore. Everything there was a cage. You didn't want me there anymore, so why should I have stayed?"

He stops and looks at me, his gaze intent. "I never wanted you to go, though. You have to understand that. I always want you by my side."

My heart flutters unevenly in my chest. Is he saying what I think he means?

"You don't mean that," I retort, pulling away from him. "You say it, but you don't mean it like that. You told me yourself. You think of me like a sister. Mika is the one you want."

"No, Rin. I broke off the engagement. I came here so that I could tell you and take you back with me. I want to be with you. Mika… she's not who I thought she was." My mouth goes dry. This has to be a dream, it simply has to be. I didn't even finish the cranes. How could my wish be coming true without them? But it's all too real. The sounds, the smell, it's overwhelming.

Kohaku walks to where I stand, a smile on his face. "It's you, Rin. It's always been you." He presses his lips to mine, but I don't feel the warmth I expect. I press my mouth to his harder, hungry for the desire that should be there, but there's something that's distracting me. The smell of flowers is erupting around me, and it's a moment before I realize that it's identical to the smell of the pink perfume in the glass vial. Each second it seems to be growing stronger. I break the kiss, looking around. Where is the smell coming from? I look down at the ground, and in the moonlight I can see small blossoms of white flowers that I hadn't noticed before. Before my very eyes, they are changing, growing, blooming in the moonlight.

_Don't go near the flowers_. My heart skips a beat.

I look back to Kohaku's face, but it's not Kohaku anymore. His eyes have morphed into thin red slits, his nose as flat as a snake's. A long tongue protrudes from his mouth and his teeth are sharp. I scream and try to move, but some force is keeping me pinned to the spot. His hair falls out of his ponytail and curls around him, his features growing more and more feminine.

_This must've been what the old man was talking about._ I open my mouth and try to scream again, but now even my tongue has gone numb. I'm paralyzed as vines from the ground wrap around my ankles, anchoring me to the spot.

"Don't you like the perfume?" the demon hisses. "It's so sweet, isn't it?" I know without having to ask though that it's Koyako, the woman who sold me the vile pink perfume which had made Sesshomaru and Akahito nauseous. "It's made of dreams of happiness. I can create a world for you, whatever you want, show your deepest desires." Mist fills the air around me, clouding my vision in a thick white fog. My head begins to feel light and I can't make my thoughts focus.

"It's all right," the demon's voice, no longer a hiss but a woman's lullaby, sings to me. "You can sleep now, little Rin. Now is the time to rest…" her voice fades to silence, and out of the fog, Kohaku steps into the view again.

"See, Rin? It's all right."

My heart is skipping erratically, but the sound of Kohaku's words soothes me. Kohaku is someone I can trust, someone I can believe. Something warm trickles down my arms. I look and see that streams of read blood are now dripping from my fingers, turning the white flowers at my feet pink. The more blood they drink, the larger the blossoms grow. I start to become frightened again, a whimpering growing in my chest.

"Shhh, shhh," Kohaku hushes me. "Don't look at that. Nothing is wrong, I promise. I'm here for you, Rin. I'll be here for you forever."

His words calm me again, and I don't notice the blood anymore. All I can focus is on the one word which keeps echoing in my ears.

"Forever?"

"Forever," he repeats, his eyes soft and sweet. He wraps me up in his arms and kisses me. I feel my knees go weak, my arms limp. All I can see and think and feel is Kohaku. _Kohaku is here. It has to be all right. Everything… is all right…_

The world fades to focus in on him, and I shut my eyes. It's impolite to stare at someone while they're kissing you, isn't it? Somewhere, I can feel something piercing my chest, driving a hole through my soul. Is this what love feels like? It's a little painful, and I can feel my limbs going cold, but here with you, Kohaku. I'm at peace.

I sigh and lean into him, my soul at rest. Slowly, the last of my energy leaves my body and everything goes black.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter! And yes, if you're wondering, this demon/monster thing is very similar to the one from the original series which ensnares Inuyasha right after Kikyou's death.

Expect some Sesshomaru POV next chapter (probably, I haven't fully decided yet). I had originally chosen to make the story a completely Rin-POV story, but seeing as what I'm going to have to do next chapter, I'm not sure I'll be able to do that without it being Sesshomaru's POV ;P

As always, a big thanks to everyone who has left a review! Your words of encouragement and tips on what to make better are incredibly important to me, so please review if you have a chance!

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**SessRinz** – I'm so happy that you like it so much. Akahito is such an attractive person, isn't he? It's hard for me not to fall in love with him myself *-* I wanted to make Rin a more complicated character for sure, and I thought it would be very interesting to put her in a later-life situation. It makes me very glad to hear that you like it. Thank you so much for the review!

**Songhi** – Thank you so much for the suggestions! I'll definitely go back and fix that, hopefully today if I have time. I did rush through the editing process and that was a section I was having trouble with. You make some incredible points and I'll be sure to fix that. Thank you so much for letting me know. You give great feedback =) The scene with Sesshomaru was meant to be purely a dream scene. You make a great point about the combination of dreams (how we idealize the person) and what he'll actually start to do for her. I think that in the end, she'll grow to like Sesshomaru through a combination of those two ways. Thank you again for your review! Your feedback is incredibly helpful =)

**Kibachow** – You're definitely right about the reading not being enough, so you can expect some other methods for sure ;D And yes, Kohaku too will be making a reappearance. You're spot onto what things will be changing! Thank you very much for reviewing! You're definitely thinking in the right way.

**December Sapphire** – Haha I'm so glad to hear that you liked the twists. You're so right about the gorgeous part, hahaha. You made me laugh with your review. Of course there will be romantic fluffy scenes! How could we ever live without them? There will be more Akahito and Minako to come for sure. I have a very interesting story in plan for them ;D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thank you for reviewing as always =)

**sotam** – Hahaha very much so! She will have to indeed. Thank you for taking the time to review!

**princess-myu** – I hope that you liked the latest chapter =) In time, they will definitely fall in love. Thank you very much for leaving a review!

**Lady Shenzuki** – What?! You never seem like you're complaining! I'm happy to hear that you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. =) Thank you as always for taking the time to review!

**StoriedFabric** – Sorry, there wasn't too much Sesshomaru in this chapter either, but next one I can promise you some more! It definitely would not fit Sesshomaru's character to have a concubine, you're right. I thought it was also a good way to show how little the other servants understand him if they think he would do that. The perfume turned out to be a little more than a fail, didn't it? You'll learn more about it next chapter =) I hope you enjoyed the update! Thank you as always for taking the time to review =)

**Mirraz** – Wow! You left so many compliments! It makes me so happy to hear that you like it so well . Whatever mistakes there are, please let me know either by PM or review! I'm working on going back and polishing up the chapters, but I still miss a lot, especially when I'm editing too quickly. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Thank you very much for taking the time to leave your reviews!


	11. Going Home

New chapter! And as I had suggested, a little Sesshomaru POV ;P

I hope everyone (who celebrates it) had a wonderful, safe, and candy-filled Halloween! Did you dress up like anything this year? I want to hear all about it!

And for those of you who asked, I am feeling much, much better. Next week, though, I'm slammed with several tests and a paper, so I don't think there will be a chapter until the week after next =( Sorry guys! There's a slim chance, but I wouldn't bet on it x.x

No vocab for this week, I don't think!

Enjoy!~

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

The dead and dying trees interweave with the everlasting pines in an endless stretch of green, brown, and orange before my eyes. For once, Jaken is silent as we travel, and the wind rushing past my ears makes my thoughts clearer. I had heard rumors of rumblings from a northern cliff, whispers of the revival of Ryuukotsusei, the dragon demon that father had sealed away right before his unnecessary death. When I reached the area where the dragon was said to have been seen last, though, there was nothing. Just like I had thought, it was the nonsensical mutterings of unimportant people. There was nothing known in the lands that could remove the seal of my father, but some part of me had hoped that there would be a new foe to face, one that would finally make me more powerful than my father.

But, then again, I remember that my father was not as strong as everyone had thought he was. He was weak in many ways that I am not. He had succumbed to the seduction of a worthless human woman, something that I would never do. In his last moments before he went to save the wench, he had asked me something, a question that still rings in my ears today. _Do you have something to protect?_

No, I don't have anything to protect. Having something you have to save makes you weak, vulnerable. No, father, that was your mistake. It won't be mine.

I'm flying over the human village that's nearest the estate, one named Saido. Tonight, colored lights catch my eyes, and for a moment, I divert my attention from my course. _Hn, that's right. The human festival is tonight, isn't it?_

Fumino had insisted many years ago that we allow the servants to attend this pathetic ritual. What astonishes me still more than anything is that not just the humans and dirty hanyou want to attend, but pure bloods as well. Even if they are lesser demons, they should have self-respect enough to not want to mingle with humans.

I touch down on a high-reaching pine and observe the scene from a distance, Jaken clings to the branch like it's an island in the middle of the ocean, panting heavily and apparently grateful for the respite. Humans like tiny ants move in thick swarms, crowding against one another, fighting for space to eat or watch a demonstration. How can anyone enjoy this insipidity? Even from this distance, the loud drone of human voices feels like having bees in my ear.

A powerful stench rises through the air and pulls my attention away from the spectacle below me. Something about it is familiar. At first it smells sickeningly sweet like old roses, but then the overpowering stench of rot pushes its way through the higher notes.

"Do you smell that, milord? Utterly awful. I never knew that humans good stink this much," Jaken says as he covers his nose with his sleeve.

I remember then where I've smelled this before. It was on the servant girl, Rin, the night I had refused to let her read to me. Even though she was only wearing a few drops of it, the smell of it filled with room within seconds and was suffocating. But this concentration of it was far more than what she had been wearing. Something about this stank of youkai.

I follow the stench to its source even as its fumes begin to fog my head, making it harder to think clearly. Jaken grabs onto the furs just as I begin to leap tree to tree, his screams of "Sesshomaru-sama!" hurting my ears.

I spot a small clearing in the midst of trees not far from the human festival. There in the midst of the grass stands the servant girl Rin, a boy's arms wrapped around her and her fingers entangled in his hair. It takes only a second before I realize the source of the rotting smell: the boy. Before I can think of what to do, the boy's head morphs, his neck elongating to a sickening length as the fake skin slides from the youkai. Rin's expression is glazed over, her eyes misty. A soft scream reaches my ears before it dies away. Looking down, I see that her legs are bound to the spot of grass on which she stands. Vines now crawl up her body and her head begins to droop.

I drop to the ground, claws elongated and ready. Jaken pulls himself up from the ground and raises his staff defiantly. The demon looks towards me, her eyes pulled up in thin slits. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Her voice is sharp and comes out in a sputtering hiss.

"Free her. She is a servant at my estate."

"Oh, that she is, but is only human, isn't she? I'm sure you can find a replacement."

"Do you make this Sesshomaru repeat himself? Let her go or I will end your pathetic life."

"I thought that the great Lord of the West had no care for humans. Even so, don't you see how happy she is? Just let her be while I gorge myself on her. A happier soul is far more delicious. Terror ruins the taste of the meat."

I look at Rin's face. Her eyes are open but unseeing now and down her cheeks roll red tears, tears of blood.

"She's with her lover, now. She will die in happiness and at peace, far better than most of her kind go. The perfume allows me to see their wants, their deepest desires. I provide that for them, an eternal happiness, in exchange for their bodies."

Before I have a chance to respond, I hear a sickening crunching noise. Looking to where Rin is held. A vine pierces her chest, growing thicker as it absorbs her blood. The once white flowers at her feet are now pink with blood, their blossoms opening wide as they drink thirstily. I can see the life draining from her eyes, the dark irises growing dull in the moonlight.

The demons eyes glow bright. "Come, Sesshomaru, I can show you what you most desire. Anything in the world that you want, you can have with me." The demon woman's mouth spreads into a smile too wide for her face, her sharp teeth moist with saliva.

"I have no time for your illusions." I charge towards her, and more quickly than I expected, she returns the attack. She must be strengthened now from the girl's blood, I realize. Though her movements are fast, they are still nowhere near my speed. I drag my claws through her torso, splitting her in half. Before I can move away, though, her teeth clench on my shoulder in a last act of defiance, ripping my sleeve. Grabbing her face, I let the acid eat through her disturbing grin and throw the remains to the ground. The flowers begin to wilt and turn black, disintegrating under my step. Jaken calls after me singing words of praise, but I pay him no attention.

I walk to the servant girl's body, my gaze cool. Without the vines which died with the flowers, her body lays limp on the ground. She is long dead. The vine probably killed her instantly the second it pierced her heart. She's wearing a black, white, and grey kimono now with a red hole through the left breast, blood staining every inch of the silk. Her eyes are empty now, devoid of the clever and curious glint which usually fills their dark depths. I had never thought before now that eyes had a particular look to them whether living or dead, but I see now that death brings hollowness. Her chest is silent, empty without a heart left to beat. As the sickly perfume dissipates, I can smell the girl's natural scent more clearly. She smells of the forest and wildflowers, natural. It's not unpleasant, especially for a human.

Jaken walks to where I stand. "Ah, it took just one shot," he says. "Humans are too fragile." Looking up at me, he asks, "Sesshomaru-sama, did you want something with the girl?"

Something inside me twinges at the sight of her crumpled, bloodied corpse, and the flashing remembrance of her smile pops into my head. Maybe if I had acted sooner… Well, it's too late now.

I'm turning to leave the scene when something sends a jolt up my spine. I narrow my eyes, unfamiliar with the sensation. Looking at my side, I see Tenseiga almost visibly shaking at the hilt. I unsheathe it and the vibration stops. As soon as my fingers are clasped around the grip of the sword, I see them, the pallbearers of the next world in their tiny, horned bodies crowded around her body. Never before had holding Tenseiga done anything for me. As far as I could tell, it was simply a next-to-useless steel sword that father had left me. Now, I can feel the power reverberating through the blade and coursing through my body.

_Let's see what you can do…_

I bring the sword down in a swift arc across the pallbearers' bodies and they crumble beneath Tenseiga's blade with only a few shrieks of despair.

Jaken lets out a yelp of dismay as I do this. "What are you doing, milord?!"

I stoop over the girl's body and support her back with my hand, waiting for whatever would come next. After a few moments, nothing happens, and I'm disappointed. _Maybe the sword isn't any good after all._ Then, suddenly, I hear a single thump from the depths of her chest. She takes a deep gasp of air and the life springs back into her eyes.

Tenseiga may have more uses than I thought.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

**Rin**

I awake with a gasp, air flooding my lungs which feel as cold as ice. I can't remember what's going on. My body feels off balance, neither laying down nor standing up. The blackness begins to clear from my vision, and I see a pair of gold eyes like the ones from my dream hovering over me and a calm sweeps over my body. His expression is tinged with softness. _Oh_, I realize. _It's another dream. Well, then, at least this time I know for sure…_

"Rin," the low baritone of his voice rumbles through my body and brings me warmth. Why do I feel so cold? Did I kick the covers off in the middle of the night?

"Sesshomaru-sama… You…"

My memory is foggy. Somehow, this doesn't feel like a dream. I look around at my surroundings, the trees and grassy hill unfamiliar to me. Then, to my right in the far distance, I see the colored lanterns of the winter festival and bits and pieces of my memory fall back into place. There had been Kohaku, yes, I remember Kohaku. Then…

I sit up and Sesshomaru's hand moves away from my back. "Kohaku, where's Kohaku?"

He stares at me, his eyes changing back into hard amber. "The human boy was a disguise. A demon attacked you." The moments are dropping and colliding with one another, flashes of scenes rushing through my head. The red eyes, the long neck, the tangled, thick hair of the woman I thought was Koyako.

"She… the perfume woman…" I stutter, scrambling to put it all together. "She's a demon, she–"

"Is gone," Sesshomaru finishes.

"H-how did she look like him?"

"It was an illusion."

Oh.

I stand up on tremulous footing and Sesshomaru moves away. I look down at my chest and find a gaping hole in the kosode I had borrowed from Minako. My entire front is stained with blood. I touch the spot, hands trembling. My chest is whole, unmarred though. Had Sesshomaru saved me?

"Who was the human male?"

It takes me a moment to understand what he's asking me. "My friend," I say on instinct before my mind jumps to correct me. Friend or lover? I remember then his kissing me, and I blush before I remember that it was all a demon's trick.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at me skeptically, and I wonder just how much he's seen. I remind myself that it shouldn't matter if he saw anything; it was all just a demon, wasn't it? I take several deep breaths, trying to steady myself as the memories come in flashes, but my brain just won't let me stay still. All I can think of is how I want to see Kohaku, to make sure that he's alive. How else did she wear his face like that? A shiver crawls up my spine and nausea racks my body at the thought of his skin peeling from hers.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice comes in a low growl, but isn't harsh. I'm not sure if I've ever heard him say my name before tonight, and some part of me likes it. It comforts me, grounds me, brings me back to reality.

I look at him, but he says nothing else. I guess I've made up my mind. "I have to go home." Something in my throat constricts even as I say the words, but I know that it's what I need to do. I have to see Kohaku for myself, to know that he's all right. The image of his face morphing into the snake-like creature replays over and over again in my head. "You saved my life, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything, but I approach him slowly.

"I don't know what you did or how you did it… but thank you." I give him the lowest bow I can manage, and it's the sincerest act I've made in months. I rise without looking at him, tears beginning to well up in my eyes for what seems like no reason at all. I don't want to have to ride alone. I want to crawl into my own bed and sleep for days. I'm not sure what life I've chosen by coming to Sesshomaru's lands, but I'm not sure I like it so much anymore. "Thank you for everything."

I turn away without looking back, my legs moving mechanically. My body feels weak, but I force myself to walk to where Ume is tied. She's laid down on the straw provided for her and I have to brush her nose to awake her. Finally, I have her up and saddled and climb on her back with much difficulty.

I ride through the cold night with her. Thankfully, at least Ume got her nap. Even with the bouncing of Ume's motion, I still feel my head dropping in in exhaustion, but I refuse to stop until dawn has broken. Demons and robbers are more than happy to attack the unarmed, unsuspecting traveler at night. Once sunlight has lit the sky and reaches the top of trees, I ride to the edge of a stream and stop to rest. The last sight I have of Ume drinking thirstily before my eyes shut.

I wake a few hours later from a dreamless sleep when the sun has reached its peak, not feeling refreshed but at least able to keep my eyes open. My skin feels burned and I realize that I should have taken shade somewhere even though the weather is getting colder. If I travel on, I should reach Shiramura by sunset. Wearily I climb back on and ride, one thought repeating itself again and again in my head.

_Are you all right, Kohaku?_

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

When I reach Shiramura, the soft glow of candles is visible windows as everyone finishes their suppers. Covered in dirt and blood, it must look like I've risen from the dead. It doesn't occur to me for several moments after that thought that I just might have been resurrected. I heard of the amazing feats that demons could accomplish, but I had never heard of them bringing people back from the dead.

I pass by Kento's old home as I enter the village and pause for a moment, looking through the now dusty windows. Apparently nobody has occupied it yet. While it doesn't look wholly neglected, it inevitably feels… hollow. I pull myself away from the sight. It's Kohaku that I'm looking for, Kohaku that I need to see. I ride straight to the house Sango and Kohaku share, and at the sound of hooves, Sango comes rushing outside. She looks at me for a moment, puzzled before shock spread across her expression.

"Rin? Is that you? What … what happened to you? Are you hurt?" She rushes over to me, her eyes fixated on my bloodied chest. "Kohaku!" she calls behind her. A few moments later Kohaku peeks out of the doorway. When he sees me, he sprints out at full speed. I drop off the horse and before I have the chance to move, he pulls me into his arms. "Rin, what happened to you?"

I can't help myself any longer and the tears pour out of my eyes. He doesn't move away, and I'm grateful for it. If he pulled away now, I think I would break into a thousand pieces. He smoothes the hair on top of my head as I sob silently into his chest.

"You're real, aren't you?"

He gives me a confused look, but responds nonetheless, "Yes, Rin-chan. I'm real. I'm real and I'm right here."

After several minutes of this, he holds me out at arm's length, looking me up and down. Tentatively, perhaps considering the indecency of the motion, he rests his hand on my chest, examining the hole that is at least six inches in diameter.

His expression hardens. "What happened to you?"

I wipe my eyes with my sleeves and take a hiccupping breath before speaking. "A demon… attacked me. It looked like you and before I knew it…"

"But how are you alive? So much blood…"

"S…" I pause, considering my words. If Mika had kept her promise, nobody would know that I had been at Sesshomaru's castle, maybe not even Kohaku. "Someone saved me. I don't know how, but they did…"

Sango, who had been tying Ume up during our moment, touched my shoulder firmly but not painfully. "Come inside. We'll clean you up and then you can sleep here tonight. You must be exhausted."

I nod my head dazedly. Sleep, yes, sleep sounds good. My head feels hot and heavy, and I realize that I may have caught a fever. However, when Sango starts pulling me away from Kohaku, I resist. No, I didn't come this far for him to be moved out of my sights. I'm not letting him go this time.

He seems to understand my vague motions and takes my hand in his. Sango guides me into the house where Mika is standing with worried eyes. A pang of resentment hits me when I see her, but I'm too tired to act on it right now. I faintly register Sango telling her to go heat water for a bath and I see Mika dash from the room at her words. Sango takes me into the back room, and finally I relinquish Kohaku's grasp as she begins to undress me. She looks at me with an amazed expression.

"Never in my life have I seen something like this…" she murmurs quietly. She removes the kosode and looks through the robe which has a clear hole through the front and back of it. "And you said someone saved you?" I nod, my head light with exhaustion and shock. I still haven't had time to process it all.

Sango and Mika help to bath me. Even though the hole no longer splits my chest, and there's no visible scar of it, I can still feel it as if it were here, though my fingers can't touch it. Minor cuts and scrapes decorate my body where thorns of vines had scraped my skin, but none of it hurts too much. When Sango asks if I've brought any clothes other than the ones I'm wearing and I mutter that I haven't, Mika immediately rushes to a back room and brings me some cotton sleepwear. Sango helps me into them and more or less carries me to a futon, and I forget that I'm supposed to be angry at them. My lids fall shut the moment my body hits the comforter. In the spare moments between the daze of wake and sleep, however, Kohaku enters the room silently and kneels next to my pallet.

"Rin?" he whispers. "Are you still awake?"

I can't make my lips form the right words. The fever is weighing down my body and making it hard to think. I mumble that I am and fumble for his hand which tightens on mine the second I find his touch. I don't see him, but I can still hear his words as I fall into a deep sleep.

_I'm always here for you._

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

When I wake in the morning, there's already a bowl of rice porridge waiting for me with a cup of tea by my pillow. I sit up, my head pounding with a headache from dehydration. As I spoon small bites of food into my mouth, I replay the events of the past two days through my head. I had been at the festival. I had been attacked by a demon who had impersonated Kohaku. Lord Sesshomaru had saved me, and I had come back to Shiramura where Kohaku had hugged me.

I hear the door sliding open and I turn to see Mika entering, a bright smile on her face and a change of clothes in her arms. "Since you didn't bring anything of your own, I thought you could borrow some of my clothes, if you don't mind too much. It seems like your fever is gone, though!"

I don't say anything as I stare blankly at her cheery countenance. This girl was the reason for all my pain. None of this would have happened if it weren't for her existence. If she hadn't stolen Kohaku away from me, I wouldn't have had to run away from Shiramura and go to Sesshomaru's castle. If I hadn't been in Saido, if I had actually had Kohaku for my own, then a demon wouldn't have been able to trick me as an imposter wearing his face, and most of all, I wouldn't have died. I'm sure now that that's what happened: I had died. My body doesn't feel quite like my own, almost like it's trying to settle down into a place it's been away from for a while.

Mika's smile seems to falter the longer I stare at her without speaking, so she instead sets the clothes on the floor. "Can you dress yourself?"

I nod which finally gets her to leave the room. Even though she's gone now, the implications of her guilt rage in my head. It's all because of her that I'm like this, that I had to leave in the first place. If she had just let me have Kohaku in the first place, then I would be happy right now. I wouldn't have the empty hole in my chest where Kohaku should be.

I dress for the day. There's no point in sitting here. Now's the time if ever to clear things up with Kohaku, cranes or no cranes. In fact, I don't need a wish. I'm better than needing to rely on hopes or dreams to solve my problems. If I put my mind to it, I know I can get what I want. I know Kohaku will see reason finally when I tell him the entire story. If I just explain everything to him, he'll understand why he _can't_ choose Mika over me.

I look throughout the house, but it's empty now. When I step outside, I don't see anyone either. Mika must be washing the dishes from breakfast, I realize. _Maybe he's off trading? _I start down the path towards the center of the village, a much shorter distance that it is from Kento's house, looking for Kohaku.

I'm halfway there, lost in my thoughts when I run straight into a man donning purple robes. I bow, muttering a faint "excuse me," as I skirt around the stranger. His hand grabs my shoulder though before I can complete my escape. Looking up, I see that the man is carrying a staff and his robes are those of a monk.

"I'm not sure I've seen your pretty face here before," he says with a bright grin. He has a rather handsome face with gold loops through each ear, his hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. I pull away, irritated that he had thought it was okay to grab me.

"I have places to go, I'm sorry."

He grabs my hand. Now he's really starting to annoy me. "I'm so sorry, my dear lady. I didn't mean to upset you. Is there anything I could do to make it better? I'm Miroku, a monk here in this village of Shiramura. Are you new here? I can always give you a tour—"

_Thwack!_

I've been so focused on pulling away from this stranger that I didn't notice Sango coming up behind him, a frightening expression on her face. She lowers her giant boomerang as the monk nurses the egg-sized lump now forming on the top of his head.

"Oh, hehe," he says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't see you there, Sango-chan!"

I can see the vein in her forehead throbbing as she fights to maintain control of her temper. I've seen this expression on just a handful of occasions. I didn't know it was even possible for someone incite her rage so quickly. Kirara, who's standing at Sango's feet, doesn't match these feelings and instead walks to where Miroku is and winds herself around his legs, purring pleasantly.

"See?" Miroku says, "Kirara knows that I didn't mean any harm!"

"You stupid pervert," Sango says as she collects Kirara in her arms. "Rin isn't new here. She used to live here. Now leave her alone, she's had a rough few days." Sango wraps her arm around my shoulder and leads me away, something I'm not ungrateful for.

_Miroku, Miroku…_ Where have I heard that name before? Suddenly, it clicks. I remember from one of Mika's old letters that she said everyone (except her; she could never believe bad of _anyone_, the stupid girl) thinks he is a pervert, and apparently he has some kind of preference for Sango. He didn't seem so bad to me, though, just annoying. Looking back over my shoulder, I see Miroku standing there, rubbing his head wearily, but looking with bright eyes after… Sango's rear end. I let out a snort of laughter. _A pervert through and through indeed._

As soon as we are a short distance away, Sango turns to me. "How are you feeling this morning? Did you get enough sleep?" She presses a hand to my forehead, feeling my temperature.

I nod. "Do you know where Kohaku is?"

"Oh, Kohaku? He got called away on business this morning. A small emergency. Spider demons apparently attacked one of the castles nearby. He should be back by this evening."

"Oh," I sigh in disappointment. _Well_, I comfort myself, _you know that he's all right now. That's what you came here for, didn't you?_ I guess the demon's appearances were just a mask of magic or something, not his real face.

"So where have you been these past two months?"

I look at Sango, confused. "Why? Where did Mika tell you I was?"

Sango gives me a suspicious look. "She said that you had gotten word that a distant relative of yours was sick and had taken off to help them." I can tell by her expression that she never believed a word of it. "But I think we both know that that's not the real story, is it?"

I shake my head.

"Where were you really?"

"At Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

Sango bristles at my words. "You were _where_?! Are you out of your mind? Do you have any clue how dangerous he is, what he's done? Did he do this to you Rin?" She gestures towards my chest where a hole should be.

"No, it's not like that. Actually, he's the one who saved me."

She hesitates for a moment, her brow still furrowed in worry. "Look, I don't know what happened to you, but after spending all these years around Kohaku and me, I thought you would've known better than that by now. Demons are dangerous and it's not safe to be around them, even if they seem human. I'm just glad you're back now, that you're safe."

Even though she's busy chiding me at the moment for acting like a selfish child, I can't help but realize how much I've missed Sango. It's been months since I've spoken to her like this. Even before I left, I had been too mad at her and all the other women who assigned Kento as my husband. Sango, as much as I might not like to admit now, is someone I admire. She's strong and won't put up with any nonsense. After a long rant on "being more responsible" which I tune in and out of, Sango straightens up and looks me squarely in the eye. "Just be safe, all right?"

"I'm just going to the village center. I'll be fine." I give her a reassuring smile, and she finally departs.

For the rest of the day, I visit a few of the shops and old acquaintances of mine. They all look shocked to see me, but it doesn't take them long to ask me how my "distant relative" is doing. I respond that my great aunt Nanamiya is much better, weaving lies on the spot. After a while, I tire of trying to make up lies to tell people and head back to Sango's house. Luckily, though, I don't return completely empty handed; the villagers load my arms with gifts of food before I can leave.

When I return to Sango's home, it's late afternoon and Mika is already inside getting ready to prepare dinner.

"You don't have to help me here," I say as I take off my shoes. "I'm sure your parents need your help back at the shop." I wish that I could get her to leave so that way when Kohaku returns, we'll be alone.

"Don't you trouble yourself, Rin-san. I don't mind one bit. It looks that you've been eating well, though," she says with a smile. "I'm happy to know that Lord Sesshomaru isn't unkind."

"Mika," I say as I lay the vegetables down, "Why didn't you tell anyone where I went?"

She looks up at me, her expression confused. "You told me not to, didn't you? We made a promise! And I wouldn't break a promise with you for anything."

"You didn't even tell Kohaku?"

She hesitates before she eventually answers. "No, I didn't, but he did really want to know Rin. He missed you a lot, as did I."

I'm about to respond that I really don't think that's the case when I hear a loud thump on the roof. Startled, I run outside to see what it is. Sitting on top of one of the wooden posts of the house is the largest ravens I've ever seen, at least half a meter in height. Mika is only a few steps behind me and when she sees the bird, she cries out, "Hai-chan!" The bird flaps its heavy wings slowly in apparent recognition.

"This is the bird that would always bring your letters!" she says cheerfully as she unties the twine-bound envelope from the raven's leg. "Don't you recognize him?"

I hesitate. "I never really saw him. There was someone who would send them for me."

"He's such a clever bird." She strokes the bird's back with the side of her finger. "He always seems to know when I have another letter ready for you! But lately he must have been sick or something… I haven't gotten a letter from you in a couple of weeks. We were starting to get worried, and I thought that the letters must've gotten lost." A small twinge of guilt pricks my chest, and I lie to her, saying that they never did arrive.

Mika looks that the envelope for a brief moment before handing it to me. "It's for you."

I take the envelope and look at the two hiragana characters of my name written in an ornate hand that I recognize._ Akahito_.

I unfold the letter which spans only a few lines of the page.

_R,_

_I heard what happened from S, but he would not tell me much. Are you all right? Are you coming back? I hope this letter finds you well. Please write back. M is also worried. If you are in need of anything, just say the word."_

_-A_

Mika has already disappeared into the house and returned by the time I finish reading the short script. In her hands are a bottle of ink and a sheet of paper. "Hai-chan usually won't leave until you've written a response," she explains as she hands me the materials.

I kneel on the porch, using the wooden boards as a surface. Running my hands over the rough texture of the paper, I can't help but think of the silky smooth parchment Akahito gave me. I stick to abbreviating the names; if Akahito thinks it's appropriate, he must have a good reason.

_A,_

_I'm fine. Please don't worry and tell M that I'm sorry about her kimono. I'll tell you more later._

_-R_

I fold the letter and tie it back to the raven's leg. He squawks once before lifting off, pumping his thick wings through the air. I had intentionally left Akahito's question of when I was coming back unanswered. I don't really know myself when or even if I will return. After everything that's happened, I'm not sure if I want to go back.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Kohaku appears right in time for dinner on horseback. Apparently, Kirara has been put through quite a lot lately with constant travel, and since the distance to the northern village where the spiders were isn't very far, Kohaku had thought it best to take a horse instead. When he dismounts, he immediately hugs Mika before me and my hopes tumble. I remember though that he's her fiancé, and it would probably seem inappropriate to hug me first. The thought cheers me up mildly.

"Did everything go all right?" Mika asks as she wipes her hands on a dishtowel.

"Yes, Mika, everything was fine. Nothing too difficult," he says with a wink. I smile faintly at him. Already I've made a paper crane for him which waits underneath his futon covers. When he goes to bed, he'll see it.

We all eat dinner together, Sango, Kohaku, and Mika chatting and laughing at Kohaku's latest tale. I, however, am silent, counting down the minutes until I will be able to talk to him in private.

I sneak out of the house when I know everyone is asleep. It's been a long time since we've been there, but I'm sure Kohaku will know where I meant when I wrote "where we used to play" on the inside of the crane. To my surprise, he's already waiting there when I arrive at the edge of the forest. My favorite parts, the places where we actually played, are located deeper in, but it's probably not the best idea to venture there in the dead of night.

Kohaku leans against the trunk of a thick tree. He doesn't smile when I arrive, but his expression is soft, so I know I'm safe to talk. Before I can say a word, however, he speaks. "Sango told me where you've been all this time."

I'm silent. I don't know where he's going with this. Is he going to chide me like his sister did?

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped you, you know. It was a foolish thing to go there. You could've been killed."

I resist telling him that I actually was killed, but his words aren't like his sister's. They're the same, but without the reprimanding tone. "I… I thought Mika would tell you. I thought you'd get the truth out of her."

"Trust me," he sights, running his hand through his bangs, "I tried. But Mika… she wouldn't tell me anything, not one word, even after I pleaded with her. I knew that what she had said was a lie."

I'm surprised by how staunchly Mika had kept her promise to me. I hadn't expected such loyalty from such a flitty girl whom I had never been the least bit kind to while I was here.

Silence fills the space between us, and it's several moments before I break it. "Did you mean what you said last night when you said you're always here for me? If so, why didn't you come after me?"

His eyes soften. "Rin, I've meant everything I've said that to you. I would have come after you if I had known where you were."

The knot in my chest unravels and I feel like I can breathe again. "I knew you would have." I'm about to say, "Why is it always Mika keeping us apart?" but I hold my tongue. Even if he's not in love with the poor girl, he likes her too much for me to say that to him without provoking his anger.

I walk to where he leans and wrap my arms around him. "I'm happy to be home."

"I'm happy that you're home." He laughs softly.

"Does this mean that we can try again?"

There's a pause. "Try again at what, Rin?"

It's always been like this when I've tried to speak to him about anything like love. It's like we're reading pages of two entirely different books, and each time I have to explain things to him.

"At being together, you know, you and me?" I say, looking up at him expectantly.

His eyes harden and he lets out a long sigh. My hopes collapse. "Aren't you tired, Rin? Haven't I made it a clear a thousand times over to you that I love you only as if you were part of my family?" He no longer sounds angry, just exhausted. "Mika and I are already married. We have been for a week. Why do you _choose_ to not understand?"

My heartbeat stutters. "W-What?" And then the pieces start to fall into place, why Mika is at Sango and Kohaku's home all the time, why she's cooking the meals and doing the dishes. It's not that she's being her usual, charitable self. She's now part of the family.

"You keep forcing yourself on me again and again and again. It's not like you Rin. It's pitiful."

I feel like I've been slapped. "But you're the only one in the world I have," I choke, holding back the sobs rising in my throat. "It's not fair! Mika has her parents _and_ a brother, and I have nothing. Why does she get to have the only thing in the world that's my own?" As I speak, I realize the truth in these words and the damn holding the tears back begins to crack.

"Why do you keep acting as if you're losing me to Mika? I'm not a prize that you win, Rin. I'm nobody's property. Don't you realize that you don't own me, that I don't have to be yours in every way to be here for you?"

"You don't understand, Kohaku… Without you, I don't have anyone else in this world. And if she's here, you can't love me like you used to. Not fully, anyway." Everyone else in my life has abandoned me. I won't let them take away Kohaku too. Death I couldn't keep from stealing my family, but Mika was real, someone I could fight.

"You're so blind, Rin," Kohaku says. His voice is full of pity and it only makes me mad. "You can't seem to see that there are more people in the world than just me: Sango, Mika, and I all care for you. No marriage is going to change that. But I can't be the only person in your life, and you aren't the only one in mine. Here," he says as he lifts up my chin. "Rin, I'm going to kiss you." My heart flutters at his words and an unwarranted flicker of hope fills my chest. "I want you to tell me what you feel. I'm doing this to make you understand."

And then he leans down and kisses me. The caress is soft, gentle, just like I'd expect it to be from Kohaku. There's a gentle warmth emanating from his face and the cold air makes me draw closer to him. This time, there's no perfume of bloodthirsty flowers to distract me, no vines creeping up my feet. But for some reason, there's no fulfillment of my desire in this kiss. I press harder, but the emptiness still rests on my chest like a weight.

I break the kiss, confused. Something still feels hollow, and I can't figure out what. This was a kiss that I had imagined a thousand times over and over again in my head. Why wasn't it the same?

The look on Kohaku's face isn't triumphant, but it is knowing. I start backing away from him, my confusion growing. "Even if…" I begin, but I can't bring myself to suggest that he's right, so I change my words. "You're a fool to think that nothing will change now that you've married her. Everything always changes, even if you think it won't."

I leave him standing at the tree as I head back to the house. I can't take it anymore. I slam the door shut to my room and let my tears lull me to sleep.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

The next day I pretend to be asleep when Sango and Mika come in turn to check on me. One by one, they leave the house and I finally pull myself up and dress for the day. I'm thinking about going to the forest to think things over when I meet Mika in the living room, much to my chagrin.

"Rin! I'm glad to see that you're up. Are you hungry? I was just heading down to the village center to meet my parents. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to get you something to eat!"

I curse under my breath. I was so sure that I had heard her leaving the house. I try to brush Mika's attempt at amity off, but she persists until I agree. So much for that idea.

As we walk through the village, Mika greets everyone cheerfully and happily announces to those who didn't know already that I'm back. Mika seems to catch on that I'm bothered by all of the attention, so she stops chatting with people as we walk.

Mika's parents, good-natured as ever, are more than happy to serve me a bowl of noodles for free. In the time I've been gone, they've built onto the side of their shop making it an indoor restaurant. It's small, but there are plenty of people there already. Most of them are the farmers' wives, delegated to sell the produce in the morning market. I recognize many of them to be the women who gave me free food yesterday. They must be stopped for a lunch break. I greet them with a small smile, knowing that I should at least show this much gratitude for giving me the food yesterday.

Mika helps her parents around the shop while I slurp down the food hungrily. The lack of breakfast has left me famished and I eat at first without noticing the other women and their hushed voices. Abruptly, though, I catch my own name in their conversation. Continuing to act as if I'm eating mindlessly, though, I eavesdrop on their words.

"Where was her 'great aunt' when she was begging for food from us when she was an orphan child?"

I can't see their faces, but after living in Shiramura for so long, I can tell their voices apart. These were some of the women who had given me free vegetables and eggs yesterday.

"Mika is a sweet girl… she wouldn't have knowingly lied to us. Rin must have deceived her and Mika, poor thing, bought all of it."

A third woman chimes in. "She probably went off to the Western Lands."

"Yes," one of them says sagely. "My little boy Taro saw her riding towards the west the day she left. Where else would a scandalous girl like her go? Nobody in their right mind would take her in."

"I thought giving her the food would keep her away for another day, the little beggar. What was she doing back here again? Taking food from Mika's good parents? She has no friends in us."

"Well we don't associate with _those_ kinds of people anyway." The women all twitter at this comment. "You know, the ones that serve demons in many ways." Shrill giggles of scandalized women fill my ears.

"Well you know why she left in the first place, don't you?" There's silence, so the woman continues greedily, soaking up the attention like a sponge. "Kohaku wouldn't have her, or so I'm told. It's easy to see. She's been forcing herself on him for years, but he won't take her!"

My throat constricts. Who cares what those old crones think anyway? But still the tears are welling up in my eyes all the same.

Suddenly, a hand grasps mine. I look up from my bowl of now soggy noodles to see Mika smiling brightly at me. "Come on, I think it's time we went. My parents have some buns that we can eat on the way back if you're still hungry."

I mutter that I'm okay here, but she pulls me up from my seat with surprising strength. She drags me along to the table where the women sit and their chatter suddenly stops. "Good afternoon, ladies. How is everyone today?" At Mika's words, their conspiratorial expressions evaporate and they instead plaster matching fake smiles on their faces.

"Very good, Mika-chan. How are you today?"

"Oh, just fine, thank you very much. I was just taking Rin to see everyone around town. You've all heard that her great aunt is better, haven't you?"

The smile and nod in response.

"I'm just so glad that Rin is back, aren't you all? She's so nice and is such a joy to be around, don't you all agree?"

The women cast each other dubious glances.

"And," she continues, looking at me happily, "something that's so nice about Rin is that you'll never hear a bad word about anyone else coming from her mouth. So many women nowadays can _only_ ever think about gossip and don't have any other thought in their heads. But not Rin. It's a rare quality she has, don't you think?"

The women look to each other, their eyes wide and mouths slightly parted in surprise. I myself am staring slack-jawed at Mika. Never in a thousand years would I have thought I'd hear Mika saying anything even close to criticism.

"Well, thank you very much ladies for eating. I hope you had a nice meal." She smiles and bows once more before leading me out of the café. I'm too stunned to even think about what the women had been saying. The moment we're out of sight of the village square, though, Mika sighs, clearly upset. "How could those women say those things? Listen, Rin, they don't know anything about you, okay? They're just a bunch of old, gossiping biddies."

I almost laugh and cry at the same time. I've never heard Mika use such "strong" language before, but the truth of what they had said still rings in my ears. "They're right, though, Mika, I don't have a home anymore. My home used to be with Kohaku, but it's not anymore. Shiramura isn't my home. Sesshomaru's estate isn't my home. Where am I supposed to go?" My voice cracks as I gesture back towards the village center. "They sure don't want me here. They never have."

She looks at me for a moment, her eyes melancholy. "You'll always have a home with us if you want to stay. Don't let those people keep you from being where you want to be. But, if you're happier at Lord Sesshomaru's castle, you should go back there. I'm not going to try to stop you this time. You will do what you know is best." Her soft smile somehow comforts me, despite the fact that I don't want it to.

Even if I'm not in love with Kohaku like I had thought, I still want to resent Mika for what she's done. Even if he's only my "brother", she's taken him as hers nevertheless. He belongs to her now. I want to hate her so badly, but I can't. Not after this. Not after, well, everything. The worst part in this mess is that I don't know any more what's best.

I suppose that it's time to go back to the closest thing I have to home, now, and it's not here in Shiramura.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter was a little more boring and was quite long. I can promise you all that a lot of exciting things are coming up! I hope you enjoyed the chapter nevertheless =)

As always, a big thank you to the reviewers! You guys are wonderful and always make my day :D

If you have any kind of comment or criticism, please leave a review or even PM me if you want. I like to know what everyone's thinking about the story whether it's good or bad. It helps me to improve the story as we go along!

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter_:

**Kibachow** – I hope that some of your questions were answered, though I know not all were =P I am feeling better, much better, thank you! And thank you for leaving a review. I hope all's well with you!

**Songhi** – I'm not really good at writing funny scenes, so it makes me happy that you thought it was at least a little bit. If there's one thing I want to improve on, it's definitely that. I hope you understand now why I introduced Sesshomaru's POV. You, as always, make such excellent points and have such wonderful insight. I was wanting to PM you about some of this things, but I forgot you didn't have an account. For right now, the narrative will still largely be Rin's POV, but I hope to integrate more of his POV later on for sure. I feel like writing him frequently will be very challenging, though x.x About the "anytime you want," I really wanted to the reader to interpret that, but in the end I feel like it's a mix of all of what you said. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well =) Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Taraah36** – I know, the teeth filing sounds so incredibly painful! You'll definitely find out the answers to your questions soon ;D I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to review =)

**December Sapphire** – Hahaha that would've been a good idea for the fortune teller too. I'm surprised you caught on so quickly that he was a demon, but you were very right! I laughed so hard at your gluing Rin to Sesshomaru comment. I so wish we could! Hmm… that would definitely make a funny one-shot XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you so much for your review!

**sotam** – Haha I'm not sure if there will be fifty chapters, but there will definitely be plenty more to come. No sign of stopping yet! I'm very happy to hear that you liked the chapter! Thank you very much for reviewing =)

**Andreatc** – I'm so happy to hear that you liked it! The gardenia scent doesn't have as much to do with necessarily a good effect, but I definitely think it calms him to some extent. I'll bring up the whole idea of perfumes/oils again so we can learn what exactly is going on there for sure =) I'm glad you liked the twist, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you very much for taking the time to review!

**Aya** – I'm so glad that you liked the Minako twist! I was afraid that it was a little bit out of the blue, so it's a big relief to hear that you didn't think so. As much as I love Akahito as a character, I definitely couldn't picture him being part of a love triangle for Rin. She already has a lot to deal with on her plate in terms of obstacles that she makes for herself. Also, I too thought it would be a little predictable, haha. You'll find out what happened to the cranes for sure ;D You caught on quickly to the Kohaku part then! I'm definitely impressed. Even though this update was a little bit less exciting, I hope you liked it anyway. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you're thinking!

**StoriedFabric** – You may have a point with the "stopping her" meaning behind those words. I left them ambiguous on purpose, partially because I think Sesshomaru means several things with that statement. I'm glad you caught onto it =) I hope you liked the chapter, even if it was less exciting. Thank you as always for taking the time to review =)


End file.
